


When Teela Met Eli

by Nucnik13



Series: The Stewardess [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Drama & Romance, F/M, Jealousy, Revenge, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 59,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25008904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nucnik13/pseuds/Nucnik13
Summary: **WARNING: ****Don't read this unless you've read up to the beginning of Chapter 33 of The Stewardess or this will make NO SENSE AT ALL.**Teela Zapheri is still grieving recent events, but her time for self-reflection is shortened when she and Commodore Thrawn are tasked with going to Ansion. Their goal is to infiltrate the Imperial base, in secret to gather the evidence needed to bring a Black Sun operative to justice. However, while there, things take a very unexpected turn and Teela and Thrawn’s relationship is strained and frayed to the breaking point when she meets a Lieutenant by the name of Eli Vanto.
Relationships: Eli Vanto/Original Female Character(s), Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Stewardess [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810636
Comments: 31
Kudos: 33





	1. Couple's Week

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All,
> 
> I have no idea what I'm doing. Really...((facepalm)) Why do I do this to myself?
> 
> Here's the first chapter of this festering pain in the rear end that has developed and simply won't end. I'm stumped in Chapter 6 and I hate myself.
> 
> For all you EU fans, lets see if you can spot the cameo. +2 points to you if you do.
> 
> I'm keeping y'all in suspense for the last few chapters of the other project because...of reasons...which I will discuss later.  
> Thank you for hanging in there and for reading my gibberish.  
> You're good people. Now prepare to be disappointed. LOL  
> -N!

The Commodore motioned for her to enter the office and she quietly walked in, sitting down in her usual seat across from him, listening as she did. The man’s holo-image was facing away from her, but his distinctive voice betrayed his frustration and the glowing eyes of the Chiss flicked quickly over to her – a subtle way of letting Colonel Wullf Yularen know the two were no longer alone.

The Colonel turned and despite his obvious exasperation, smiled thinly at her – a flicker of guilt darkening his features. “Ah Teela. How are you feeling?”

Yularen knew too well what the woman had recently been through. Voss Parck’s recent death aboard the Admonitor had been painful for her. Teela Zapheri’s run-ins with Black Sun had been near fatal and now there was a very noticeable rift between her and Thrawn.

“I’m well Wullf. And you?”

The old man’s face darkened, and he grunted. “I was just explaining to the Commodore, the delicacies of bringing charges up against an Imperial Admiral without political support from Moffs, Governors, and Senators.

She scowled fiercely, “You wouldn’t happen to be referring to Admiral Cirlin, would you?”

“He would indeed.” Thrawn interjected.

Zapheri felt her lip curl in contempt, “Most of the Senators seemed fairly interested in his relationship with Black Sun and the role he played in the Admonitor’s destruction when I provided testimony. Why suddenly has this become a political fight?”

“Why is anything a political fight on Coruscant?” Yularen rolled his eyes. “There is – “ the Colonel suddenly looked uncomfortably between her and the Commodore “ – skepticism over the validity of the evidence. He was blackmailed by Black Sun so there is a - ” he paused, his tone indicating his distaste. “ – certain level of compassion for him. He comes from a well-established family and he’s a war hero. There are actually some in High Command willing to let it slide.”

“What the f –?”

Thrawn immediately raised his hand to quiet her, adding a sharp silencing look to go with it. Even Yularen was bobbing his head in agreement, however.

“I know, I know.”

“And what does the Imperial Security Bureau require to prove the validity of the evidence against Admiral Cirlin?” The Chiss said calmly, disregarding Teela’s ire.

Yularen rubbed his chin in thought. “Well…”

“This is the absolute worst possible time for this.” Zapheri said.

He suppressed a sigh of resignation, opting to grunt noncommittally instead. She clicked her tongue in frustration, due to his lack of emotion over what she perceived to be a serious affront. Thrawn didn’t really understand why – it wasn’t as though Teela or he, himself for that matter, would be missing out on any sort of festive arrangement due to the side trip.

“Why did we just let Yularen talk us into doing to Ansion for him?” She lowered her voice as if she were about to say something embarrassing. “Especially when Ansion observes Couple’s Week?”

Ansion was of course not the only planet observing the same series of festivals. They seemed to begin at the Outer Rim and over the course of several weeks move in toward the Core World until ending in Couple’s Week on Coruscant. Upon first arriving in the Empire, Zapheri had mentioned the frivolity of the parties and thus her distaste but it would be some time later before he realized they provided some individuals with an opportunity to socialize. Thankfully, Teela did not attempt to persuade him to attend such functions – in fact she never asked. It was just as well, Thrawn did not care for social functions.

But he did care about Zapheri, despite what she might believe after Groque and what happened at Lansend…

“Were you anticipating taking part in any of the local festivities?”

It was apparently the wrong thing to ask.

Thrawn, despite his extensive study of Ansionian art, history and culture hadn’t picked up mention of the population’s preferred past-time during Couple’s Week. Perhaps it went without saying there were an abundance of weddings and however long gestation length was, said time after Couple’s Week was met with a large number of births. That was lost on the Commodore and his aide-de-camp misconstrued his ignorance for teasing.

_“_ Ukephasa _.”_

“I beg your pardon?”

Zapheri glared at him and crossed her arms defiantly, _“I called you an asshole and just to drive the point home I’m going to make sure your droids are in good working order – maybe one will rip your damn head off.”_

He stared down at her expressionlessly as she continued to glower at him.

“I do not understand.” He said at length.

Teela’s angry gaze softened slightly and she hunched her shoulders, “Of course you don’t. Can we just get this over with _quickly_?”

“That _was_ my intention, Zapheri.”

It was unfortunate. It was awkward. And it hurt.

It was unfortunate because she’d be returning to Ansion during Couple’s Week…and she had left there knowing that if she returned in a not so secretive manner, there could be consequences. Going back during Couple’s Week of all times sent the wrong message. A very _very_ wrong message especially to Jasir.

She didn’t want to hurt _anyone_ the way she’d been hurt.

In the back recesses of her mind, Teela also knew she was still in love with Thrawn, but she pushed that part of herself aside day in and day out. She had to, because that was the same part of herself that hated him for what he _hadn’t_ done at Lansend.

_He could have helped them!_

And she still loved him despite it all…

Zapheri spun around to drive her right baton forward, lifting the left up in a follow-on striking motion. She was so absorbed in her thoughts and her ritualistic routine of practicing attack and defensive forms with her chosen combat media, that she hadn’t noticed him watching her until he spoke.

“You are dropping your shoulder again.” Thrawn observed.

“Hamba.” She grumbled. **{Go away – Sy Bisti}**

The Commodore shrugged and casually took off his tunic, hung it carefully near the weapon’s rack and chose a staff. Teela turned, preparing for his attack – a small sly smile pulling at her lips. Sparring with him was one way to vent her general displeasure over the state of things and right now Zapheri was displeased. She would be going back to the place she thought of as home, with a man that was clueless about the significance of going during Couple’s Week. If she so much as stepped foot in the village…

She groaned internally and shifted her batons to an en garde position. Teela was becoming a formidable opponent and the Chiss knew it. There were several times she’d bested him, certainly not by strength, but by her unique tactics and skilled evasion techniques.

“Kulungiselelwe?” **{Prepared? – in Sy Bisti}**

“Kulungiselelwe.” She confirmed smiling evilly. **{Prepared. – in Sy Bisti}**

He lunged quickly at her, his staff out in an aggressive inside left attack, she just barely deflected it with one baton, moved her hips along the length of it to send the other baton hard into Thrawn’s side. Only the Commodore spun when she did, following her lead along the staff, sending his leg out in a high kick toward her chest. Teela ducked but lost connection with his staff and ended up rolling out and away from him.

“Good.” He praised. “However, you are still dropping your shoulder.”

Her response wasn’t verbal, but rather she threw one of her batons at his head as if she were throwing one of her hair pins.

_That_ surprised him.

He barely had enough time to bat it away before she was on him with her one remaining baton. One strategic chop hit Thrawn in the arm causing him to hiss in pain but Teela pressed her advantage; kicking and punching like a woman possessed.

The Commodore realized too late that she was furious. It was never wise to engage an enemy when one was in a fit of rage. The Chiss decided it was time to put a stop to her angry spree.

He swept her right ankle, which wouldn’t have brought her down under normal circumstances, but he had shifted his staff quickly behind her left knee and she fell backward unable to right herself. He covered her body with his own and was quick enough to drive his weapon down, stopping before it slammed into the delicate flesh of her neck.

“Yield, Zapheri.”

She panted as she stared up at him. Suddenly her eyes darted away; down to look at how he had pinioned her to the floor.

Thrawn mentally cringed and reminded himself to take shallow breaths. The familiar flash of color and heat prompted him to reconsider his own advice though.

“I yield.” She growled.

Thrawn stood immediately, offering his hand to help her up. Teela ignored it.

“Again.” She demanded.

He shook his head. “No.”

“Why not?” She asked petulantly. “You started this.”

“And I am ending it. You are not in an agreeable state.”

Zapheri mumbled something – some vulgarity, without a doubt – and picked up her discarded baton to stow them both on the weapons rack.

“I wish to discuss our mission.” The Commodore studied her, appraised the subtle change in her movements.

She was upset. Far more upset than he originally suspected.

“I’m sorry.” She smiled in faux sweetness, “I’m afraid I’m not in an agreeable state at the moment.”

She stormed down the corridor toward her quarters cursing everything she saw.

Damn durasteel walls.

Damn mouse droid.

Damn shiny floor plates

Damn blast doors (that need fucking maintenance!)

And damn the Commodore in charge of it all!

Was it really his fault he was as clueless as he was? How could someone so obviously intelligent - so tactically astute - be so socially and politically inept?

Surely Thrawn knew he was perceived as physically appealing. He’d attracted several admirers on more than one occasion. A few of them had requested elicit information from Zapheri about her mysterious employer; only a small number went straight to the source to ask the Chiss what his sexual preferences were.

Teela was quite certain he had feigned ignorance to the point at which his admirers were discouraged enough to give up but not before offering him various and assorted methods of relieving him of whatever his particular needs were. He was consistently uninterested, but it had only happened on three occasions that she was aware of. In all three cases she stood back and laughed quietly with hors d’oeuvre and drink in hand. It was, at the time, amusing to watch women throw themselves at him when she knew they wouldn’t win…

And then _she_ threw herself at him.

It was like being crushed against the bulkhead of a Star Destroyer, her heart and mind could barely conceive of such pain; she had no idea he was capable of inflicting it, at least upon her.

Was it really surprising, though? Thrawn loved being in command of a massive ship of war in the Imperial Navy. A portion of her mind could understand that – she enjoyed her work as well, but perhaps it was as she suspected. Commodore Thrawn’s only love was war.

And her heart…her heart still ached for what would never be. She had resigned herself to an affair without physical or emotional love.

And then Wynda Groque.

Teela suddenly stopped her forward motion in the corridor and stood staring at the emptiness in front of her.

_He doesn’t want you._

Fine.

_Fine._

He could lust for whom ever he pleased; sheet a high-priced prostitute if he so desired it. Fine.

But then he had turned her into a monster – they both had become monsters at Lansend.

_He could have helped them!_

_He’s a monster! And you’re the monster still in love with him!_

Teela would find that on their trip to Ansion in a beat-up foul smelling freighter he’d confiscated from pirates, she’d spend a lot of time thinking about monsters… and whether or not they ever really loved anyone.

“Lokhu kuyisiwula.” Teela looked over at him, his red gaze hidden behind a pair of macrobinoculars. **{This is stupid – Sy Bisti}**

_“Would you prefer, Admiral Cirlin not face justice?”_ The Commodore’s voice was brittle.

He was on the verge of showing his frustration with her. Zapheri had been petulant during the entire trip. In the past few weeks there had been a lightening in their relationship, they sparred, spoke more often of more trivial matters, he even managed to get her to laugh with a dry comment. He led himself to believe thoughts of his previous missteps were slowly fading from their everyday interactions. But suddenly she became aloof.

He had attempted to engage her in mild conversation during the trip to Ansion but Teela stubbornly refused to cooperate. Even now, she remained silently brooding, as they both surveyed the base from the cover of the tall grass characteristic of the planet.

Thankfully, they were far enough away from the nesting birds to avoid an avian uproar. Getting too close to just one of the sitting cranes meant _all_ of them would become agitated and everyone on Ansion would know they were there. It was after all, the birds damaging the low-flying Imperial transport some years ago that had prompted the then-lieutenant Thrawn to check the manifests.

Finally, the uncomfortable silence was broken by the Chiss as he handed over the binoculars. “I have found the way in.”

Zapheri took them and focused on the massive gate. “You do know, I’m recognizable here, Thrawn.”

“I am aware.”

“What exactly am I looking f – oooh!” She interrupted her own query as if she’d seen something extremely uncomfortable. “Oh no. No. No. No, no not again!” Teela lowered the macros and handed them hastily back to the Commodore.

He tutted at her. “And why not?”

“Because I said _so_ , that’s _why not_!” Teela snapped and carefully got up from her prone position, mindful that her motion did not disturb the local habitat.

Thrawn rose stealthily as well, following her back to where they had hidden the Slipknot. “With the influx of people coming to the celebrations there would be ample work for staff at the cantina. It would be an opportunity to understand what is happening on the base.” He pointed out.

She spun, face flushed with irritation. “That’s assuming that the – “ she made a motion with her hands indicating quotations “ – help wanted is _that_ sort of help!”

“It did not state otherwise.”

Zapheri flung her arms up over her head and rolled her eyes dramatically. “I don’t believe this, it’s Pirin all over again!”

“If you feel uncomfortable with the position they are offering, you need not take it.” He looked at her expressionlessly. “We will find another way to retrieve the necessary code cylinders to access the base.”

“ _That’s_ your plan?”

The incredulity in her voice grated on his nerves – what was left of them.

“That _is_ my plan.”

He found there was something else that grated on his nerves.

Teela had been right.

The “help” the cantina was looking for wasn’t the request for a waitress, hostess, or bar tender but for someone a bit more able to satisfy their customers in _other_ ways. Male, female – it didn’t matter just so long as you were attractive, weren’t averse to showing more skin than was usual in polite society and prepared to have what was shown _grabbed_.

The worst thing was Zapheri knew he loathed the idea of her taking on such a cover. Of course, that was probably why she insisted on taking the position.

“You can retrieve the necessary access to the base by serving drinks at another cantina. This – “ he gestured to her scantily clad form “ – is not necessary.”

“But this cantina, as you so astutely pointed out, sees the most traffic from the base.” She smiled with faux sweetness.

She wrapped the comm in one of the cheaply made hair decorations that came with her “costume.” After threading it elaborately into her braid, she flicked the small receiver control on and placed the earpiece into her ear.

_“Comm check - I hate you with every fiber of my being.”_ She said matter-of-factly in Sy Bisti.

Thrawn nodded absently, responding in a dry tone. _“So you have told me many times before. Signal is good.”_

He began to circle her as if assessing a fine work of art, his red gaze seemed to burn into her exposed flesh. Teela pulled at her cloak to cover herself, blushing as she shot him a venomous look

He smiled grimly, “You must acclimate yourself to being viewed in such a way Zapheri.” His eyes slowly settled on her face, his voice becoming icy. “If you enter as Tutzi you will be expected to perform as such.”

“I know what’s expected, Commodore.” She snapped and paused.

Teela was tempted to add “I’m just no longer expecting to do it with you!” but she refrained. The last thing she needed now was an angry Chiss stomping around Ansion wanting to kill anyone who looked at her cross-eyed.

_Why would he care, anyway?_

She exhaled loudly and glowered at him until he turned away.

“I’m going into the cantina to see if I can – “ she pursed, her lips slightly stifling a vindictive half-smile “ – _attract_ someone helpful.”

She didn’t see as he walked briskly away but there was a flash of emotion; a flicker that creased his normally unperturbed features. No one would have been able to understand it even if there was someone there to witness the reaction…no one, that is, except Teela Zapheri.

In typical Teela fashion, her spiteful side in full show as well as most of her body, strode into the cantina with a mildly smug expression on her face. Thrawn had already entered, disguised as a Pantoran - complete with tinted glasses – a rarity on Ansion, but not unheard of, especially during Couple’s Week.

Her entrance would hypothetically take any scrutiny away from him, however upon walking into the foyer she found she was not the only “lap warmer” waiting her turn to make a quick credit.

Another woman with red gold hair, clad in dancer’s attire was sitting in a corner of the waiting area when Zapheri checked in with the host. He motioned for her to remain with the other woman, only after leering and calling her “pet” several times.

She managed to hold her revulsion until she sat to the red head’s left.

“What’s yer name?” The dancer asked haughtily.

“Tutzi. What’s yours?”

The woman’s green eyes seemed to brighten slightly, and she raised her eyebrows as she smiled. “Arica. You’re new to this, aren’t you, _Tutzi_?”

Teela snorted – a show of confidence that she didn’t have. “What makes you say that, _Arica_?”

The other woman, leaned forward somewhat, her intense green eyes narrowed as she smiled.

“Hmmm. Just a guess.” She mused

“You guess wrong.”

Both women stared at each other for a long moment and the contest of wills was broken by the host’s call indicating it was time for them to enter the main bar area.

Zapheri followed Arica in, though she strongly suspected that wasn’t the other woman’s real name and entered what was, all things considered, a gathering Imperial Officer’s would have on a usual shore leave…that is except the gambling, spice and prostitutes. Arica turned around and smirked. “It’s best to close your mouth and not look so surprised. If you’re squeamish, the ‘freshers over there.”

Teela smiled with faux gratitude, “Thanks. This isn’t the private tour I’m used to.”

“Welcome to the cheap side.” The red head shrugged and pranced off to find someone to beguile.

Zapheri rolled her eyes, sighed and began to scan the room. She didn’t see Thrawn; he would likely be sitting at the bar, facing away from the debauchery so as not to attract attention. Teela began to search out rank plagues just as she and the Commodore had discussed – the higher the rank the better the access, the closer they could get to the evidence they needed to pin down Cirlin.

_Ensign._

_Ensign_

_Ensign._

She wrinkled her nose at the number of ensigns. Didn’t the Navy promote base personnel anymore?

_Ah, a Lieutenant...And next to the Lieutenant…a Lieutenant Commander!_

_That’s a big enough fish to catch for now._

As she strode purposely forward, tossing her braid about and plastering a vapid smile on her face, out of no-where Arica slid into the man’s lap with two drinks in her hand. Zapheri cursed and jumped slightly upon hearing Thrawn whisper over the comm system.

“If you are feeling uncomfortable – “

“I am fine!” she growled, cutting him off.

There was a pause.

“Very well. The woman is a distraction. Disregard her. Try the Lieutenant to his right.”

She frowned. “He looks like he doesn’t want to be here.”

“Exactly.”

Truth be told Lieutenant Eli Vanto _didn’t_ want to be there but his commanding officer, Lieutenant Commander Reece had insisted. And when a commanding officer insists…

A couple of the Ensigns from Receiving Operations with stars in their eyes had sat down at the table and listened to the Commander talk of his experiences during the Clone Wars. A woman with red gold hair and bright green eyes sat in his lap and giggled playfully at some ridiculous characterization in an unlikely story.

Eli winced at the boisterous laughter and clink of glasses. This was really _not_ a good idea.

“Oh c’mon Vanto.” Reece slapped him heartily on his back, his breath smelling heavily of the Corellian brew he’d been drinking non-stop since they’d entered the cantina. “Stop moping and have a drink. It’s only the first day of Couple’s Week!”

“Yes, sir.”

As he flipped through the holo-menu, a few of the others from the base supply office had sauntered over with wide grins, one – Lieutenant Karns had a blonde on one arm and a Twi’lek on the other. Both women were scantily clad – it wasn’t difficult to figure out what either did for a living.

“Hey Vanto! Why not relax a bit and find yourself a nice little something to squeeze?” Karns smirked over at him, provocatively grabbing the Twi’lek’s right breast.

Reece jiggled the red head on his lap jollily and laughed. “Yer right Karns, why not give ‘im one ‘o yers?”

“Oh no, ‘fraid not sir. These beauties have already been bought and paid for.”

Reece laughed mightily at this, prompting the miserable Lieutenant to look longingly at the door, which is when he saw _her_. She smiled slyly at him and walked toward him. Eli quickly diverted his eyes, his face red with embarrassment but it was too late, she’d seen him looking.

She was beautiful; tall, lean but feminine with dark eyes and hair braided down her back. Suddenly Vanto took to studying the drink menu like it was an inventory list.

“Ohhh look at this one!” one of the Ensigns called slapping another on the shoulder to get his attention. “She’s huntin’ for someone!”

Commander Reece looked up to see the woman’s eyes fixated on Eli and chuckled. “Tell ya what Vanto, my gift ta you.”

“Sir - ?”

Before he could get clarification as to what his commanding officer was referring to, Reece stood up, wobbling slightly due to his inebriated state and walked over to the woman. Vanto felt a stirring of fear and an irrational sense of…

Anger?

No…not anger.

Jealousy.

Yes, only Reece, Karns and the others could be so vulgar and crass. He would keep a higher standard – he had N’halitza to consider.

For a moment the Lieutenant Commander spoke with the woman who smiled enigmatically and nodded, glancing at him with that same seductive twinkle in her eye.

“Good. Then it’s settled!” Reece boomed merrily, as he grabbed the woman’s waist, not caring where his hand fell “Vanto, this ‘ere is Tutzi. She’s yer date for the night. She’ll do anything ya want, on my tab.”

“But sir - !”

“ _Anything_.” Reece raised his eyebrows and grinned wolfishly.

A couple of the Ensigns whooped and hollered and Karns whistled as he ogled the woman from head to toe, not ashamed at all as to where his eyes lingered. “Seriously Vanto, take her upstairs. She looks like she’ll show you a thing or two.”

The Commodore supposed Teela was still punishing him over what had happened with Wynda Groque. Her naivety was also still wounded from what had transpired at Lansend Twenty-Six. The Chiss could only hope that her idealism was merely injured and not completely destroyed. He still needed Zapheri’s fervor and intelligence; he still needed her…regardless of whether she wished to torment him or not.

She was doing a thorough job.

Every prolonged look at her, every touch was catalogued in his mind based on watching her reactions. There were those subtle glances she ignored, those she acknowledged with a smile, and those she acknowledged with a smile followed by a swell of color to her face. Thrawn learned long ago this could be a sign that she was embarrassed over something, whether it was real or perceived did not matter. From lesser experience, he understood the brief flash of heat and color occurred when she was sexually aroused as well...

The Chiss clenched his fists and gritted his teeth; trying and failing to focus on something other than the heat and color Teela was emitting while sitting on the awkward Lieutenant’s lap. She watched as he finally picked a drink from the holo menu. No sooner had he placed his order “Tutzi” as he certainly knew her as, placed her arm around him and turned to face him better.

“So Lieutenant, what do you do for the Imperial Navy?” she spoke with a slight Outer Rim drawl.

“Uh well I work to make sure the base has supplies, ma’am.” He spoke with a similar accent.

Her eyes brightened noticeably.

_How very fortunate…_

“So what would happen if you run out of a lot of stuff? You just order it from the Ansion depot?” Teela feigned ignorance. “What if everyone runs out of something all at the same time?”

A waitress, wearing nearly nothing, brought the man’s drink and the Lieutenant carefully moved the glass away from the edge of the table. “That’s a good question. We actually get our supplies from Moltok, Myomar and Dorin and my job is to track what we get, how often we get it, and how often we request it so I can predict when we’ll need it again. I also try to determine if we can scale back some of that need.”

“Ohhhh.” She nodded in exaggerated understanding as Eli took a tentative sip of his drink and made a face. “So if you were goin’ to use a lot of something you’d know when it was good ta buy in bulk – “ Teela hunched her shoulders to indicate self-deprication. “ – ugh but what am I sayin’ you’re the Empire. You guys buy in bulk all the time so it’s always cheap for you!” She smiled happily and cuddled up closer to the Lieutenant chest.

“Well actually – “ The man took a longer swig from his glass “ – part of the art is having to order only the amount that you’ll need. Why spend money on something that you won’t need now when you can by it for the same price in a few months?”

“Yeah, but how do you know it’s gunna be the same price?”

The question was unfair, actually. The Empire established contracts with vendors to keep prices of certain goods and services within a certain agreed upon percentage of the standard rate. This was of course, not something the average civilian would know…

The Lieutenant smiled thinly. “It’s part of my job to know.”

“You must be really smart!” Zapheri beamed at him.

“Well, you’re pretty smart yourself.” He laughed lightly.

“Me?” Teela pointed to herself incredulously. “Nah, that stuff sounds like rebuilding a hyperdrive to me.”

Thrawn snorted over the comm line but she ignored it.

“So what’s your name Lieutenant?”

“Eli Vanto.”

“Where ya from, Eli?”

He downed the rest of his drink before answering, looking red-faced and on the verge of intoxication.

“Lysatra.”

“No kidding!” For just the briefest of moments the real Teela came out and the Commodore hissed at her. “I once had a friend from there!”

The same nearly naked waitress came by to deliver another glass of the same concoction to the Lieutenant and he hefted it happily, chuckling as he did so. “Small galaxy. It’s really small in that part, ma’am.”

Zapheri laughed lightly.

“So your name’s Tutzi?”

“Well, that’s not really my real name.” She drawled teasingly.

“No?”

“I promise I’ll tell you if you promise to never ever call me ma’am again.”

Vanto looked at her expressionlessly for a brief moment causing her to giggle until he smiled bashfully. “Yes, ma’am.”

She grinned at him and leaned over to whisper in his ear.

Thrawn gritted his teeth again. He didn’t hear what she said, he didn’t need to. Eli Vanto’s response said it all and it made the Commodore’s hands shake with anger.

_She is doing this on purpose!_

Of course, she was, he berated himself. That was the reason why they had come to the cantina after all.

No, Zapheri was enjoying herself and _that_ was what was driving him to distraction. Another man touching her the way he did in his mind’s eye every night seemed to cause him physical pain.

_Enough!_

“Uh um – I -uh -” Vanto stammered. “I’m not sure ‘bout – “

Suddenly Teela slid off his lap and pulled him to his feet. “C’mon Eli. Your commanding officer already paid for the room.”

“Zapheri!?” Thrawn hissed in her eye “This is not a good – “

The woman known as Tutzi casually ran her fingers across her braid and while doing so, turned off her communication between herself and her employer.

It seemed that both the Lieutenant _and_ the Commodore in her life had very strong feelings about “the room” in question.

They ended up stumbling to the bed, a tangle of arms and legs as Teela pulled at his belt. She’d silenced his concerns with a desperate kiss, hoping it would work.

It did.

She felt his erection press into her inner thigh. Eli Vanto was sweet, gentle and kind; it pained her to have to knock him unconscious, tie him up and steal his code cylinders. It was made even worse by the fact that he was physically attractive as well. His complexion looked as though he’d been out in the sun perpetually though as a Supplies Officer, she knew better. He had dark eyes and a mop of dark hair that was borderline too long under Imperial Navy regs.

Under the alcohol on his breath, he smelled like farmland after rain.

_I like the way he holds me…_

Zapheri sighed contentedly as he moved his lips down her neck.

_Maybe I’ll wait to knock him out…_

She grinned up at the ceiling and continued to pull at his uniform tunic.

_He isn’t as tall as Thrawn though._

Teela stiffened suddenly, prompting the Lieutenant to startle.

“Everything ok?” He drawled, picking his head up from his gentle exploration of her collar bone to look at her worriedly.

She smiled reassuringly. “Everything’s perfect.”

Oh, but everything was _not_ perfect.

_Thrawn._

_Thrawn._

_Thrawn._

Zapheri closed her eyes and tried to relax.

He didn’t love her.

He didn’t want her.

He wanted women like Wynda Groque.

Someone who didn’t want anything from him.

And Teela wanted…she needed…she didn’t think that she would, but Thrawn had been right.

_… “I still would feel this way – just let me give. I don’t need to take.”_

_…“Then you are a fool, Zapheri. Do you not see? I cannot offer you anything.”_

_…“I understand you. I don’t need anything from you! Just you. Only you! Ngayikathunda!!”_

She did _need_ something from him. And she _was_ a fool; he had made sure to prove it to her.

Once again, she cringed at the thought but thankfully Vanto was either too inebriated or engrossed with her body to really notice.

If Zapheri could wall off the portion of herself that was for the Chiss she and Voss Parck had found on a planet near unknown space, she would do it without blinking in that moment. The very idea of having such an ability nearly caused her to cry out in anguish, instead a moan escaped her – something easily explained as an artifact of physical pleasure rather than emotional pain.

Teela inhaled deeply and moved her fingers through Eli’s hair prompting him to groan softly.

_Don’t I deserve to be happy? Don’t I deserve to get what I want?_

A small voice in her subconscious mind reminded her that yes, she did deserve to be happy but she wasn’t going to get what she wanted. There was nothing that said she could _not_ be happy with something else though…

And with that, Teela Zapheri decided.

She gently kissed the side of Eli’s face as she reached behind her to pull at the tightness of her braid. Maybe without it, Jasir would be too ashamed of her.

All she could hope for now was to leave Ansion without hurting anyone but herself.


	2. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: ((shrug)) I dunno.
> 
> Translations: It's like Prego - it's in there! 
> 
> In This Chapter:  
> The absolute worst thing.  
> Rage and Hurt  
> Recognition   
> Someone listening  
> (Don't) Give him a reason  
> Eli needs to see her  
> Jealous  
> Trust  
> Awkward introduction.

He almost murmured her name as he moved his lips down the woman’s neck, feeling the pleasant swirl of alcohol and lust move him. Perhaps prostitutes were used to having their clients call them by strange names. Eli was fairly certain Tutzi wasn’t her real name anyways and he doubted she would care if he called her N’halitza.

N’halitza.

_No!_

He inhaled sharply, his drunken mind suddenly clearing as Tutzi began to pull at her hair, to let her braid down. Her eyes were closed, and her lip trembled. “Bekumele ngibe ngowakho, Mitth’raw’nurodo.” She whispered. **{I was supposed to be yours, Mitth’raw’nuruodo. – Sy Bisti}**

_Sy Bisti?_

Vanto gasped and caught her hands in his, rolling them both over gently, further into the center of the bed.

“I-I’m not sure this is a good idea.” He winced at the huskiness of his own voice.

Her eyebrows rose in question, “Why not?”

_That couldn’t have been relief in her voice._

“I um, I’m sorta involved with someone else. I wanted…to wait for her.”

His voice was sheepish and probably to someone as casual as Tutzi, it would seem like a quaint, idealistic idea; some sort of childish romance worthy of ridicule. He avoided looking down as he sat up, mostly because he’d see evidence of his own desire; instead he looked her in the eye, wanting her to know it was nothing against her.

To his surprised she smiled kindly when she sat up to look back at him. “I understand completely. I’m – “ She paused looking down at her own body. “- actually, relieved to hear you say that.” There was another longer pause. “I’m -I’m sure you’ll be very happy with her.” Tutzi’s voice trailed off.

“Thank you.” And a bit more hesitantly he said. “I hope you’ll be happy too, one day.”

She bobbed her head and bit her lip in what appeared to be embarrassment; there was a long awkward silence. Tutzi finally exhaled letting her shoulders slump and looked guiltily at him. “I’m not who you think I am.”

“I sorta figured you weren’t really a prostitute.” Vanto lied, blushing as he did; his speech was still slurred if not from the ale, then from the demoralizing aftereffects of not meeting a subconscious expectation.

_How humiliating!_

She shook her head, her voice sounding equal parts sad and sarcastic. “No, Eli, I’m much worse.”

Teela closed her eyes and sighed again. Perhaps it would just be easier to tell the Lieutenant what she was doing here. She had a hunch – a feeling – that he would at least listen to her and he was the right amount of drunk to sit still long enough for her to plead her case.

Whether he believed her or not, well…that was another matter.

“My employer needs to investigate someone within the base.” She opened her eyes and looked at him earnestly. “The person is suspected of being corrupt and I’m here to find further evidence against him.”

Vanto frowned and blinked a couple times as if trying to wake himself up, his tussled dark hair nearly falling into his eyes as he did. “Who is it? And why don’t you just go to the authorities?”

Zapheri gritted her teeth. “I can’t tell you, that.” Eli opened his mouth, to interject but she quickly continued. “I can’t tell you, that _yet_. What I can tell you is, if he sees me coming, he’s likely to destroy evidence.”

He wrinkled his nose.

“Exactly how were you going to get into the base undetected then?” His speech was gradually becoming less slurred; he was sobering quickly. “You weren’t thinking of convincing me.”

The last was a statement.

He was right, Teela had no intention of trying to convince Lieutenant Vanto of helping her enter the Ansion base…until just under a minutes ago.

“No, I wasn’t going to try to convince you. I was supposed to just knock you unconscious and take your code cylinders.”

The casualness of her voice apparently didn’t allow her words to sink in initially because it was several heartbeats later when Eli’s eyes finally widened, and his mouth fell open. As he quickly tried to move away from her, their legs became tangled – or perhaps they were _still_ entwined from their previous ardency.

She clamped her thighs around him, her legs wrapping around his torso and her arms pinned him down to the bed.

“Wait!” Teela cried. “I was _supposed_ to do that. I’m not going to.”

“You just admitted to attempted assault on an Imperial Officer and theft of Imperial property! Who _are_ you!?”

She tutted at him but cursed herself for not anticipating he’d react in such a way. “Will you listen to me or do I actually _have_ to knock you unconscious?”

Vanto tried again to move but she tightened her thighs further, pressing her pelvis closer to his so she could push down harder, pinning him more firmly to the bed. Teela felt his erection twitch and gasped involuntarily.

“I don’t want to hurt you. I actually like you – “ her face contorted as if she were thinking hard about something “ – very much. I could lie and say I only wanted your code cylinders but -” her face flamed red. “you’re a good person and you’re Commanding Officer is a Bantha’s ass.”

“I don’t get it.” He growled shaking his head from side to side. He was beginning to understand he wouldn’t be getting out of the room without a fight – a fight he’d likely lose. “I’m a Supply Officer. My code cylinders aren’t going to get you very far into the base. And you don’t know where to go once you get inside anyways.”

She lifted herself off him, rolling away onto the bed at his side. “I only need to get in past the gate. The rest is easy, we could make it look like you didn’t know that I took them. I’ll get in and you can alert them they were taken after I get in!”

“You apparently don’t know much about the Imperial Navy, if you think I’m going to help a criminal.” Eli grumbled looking over at her furtively.

Teela stared up at the ceiling, hating herself. “I unfortunately know _too_ much about the Imperial Navy, Vanto.”

The Lieutenant decided to try a different tactic. “If you’re in some sort of trouble, maybe the Empire can help you – you can testify against the people you work for in exchange for immunity. Who exactly is this _employer_ of yours?”

A full gamut of emotions consumed her; she stifled her manic giggles, swallowed hard to keep her bottom lip from trembling and cringed simultaneously, wondering if _he_ was still down at the bar, waiting for her. As if on cue the door to the room hissed open and in stepped her employer.

Eli didn’t realize she wasn’t in any danger, he was just one of those decent beings. The Lieutenant rolled on top of her instinctively protecting her…which was the absolute _worst_ thing he could have done.

One of the first things he learned upon entering the Empire was Imperial technology. Teela had been instrumental in helping him explore and master certain skills faster than he would have otherwise not had an opportunity to learn until much later in his career. Hotwiring was one of those.

The satisfying spark and hiss of the door allowed him some relief but as soon as he looked up to enter, he felt his previous frustration return, magnified exponentially nearly to rage.

“Suka kuye!” He snapped lunging for the Lieutenant. **{Get away from her! – Sy Bisti}**

“No! Thrawn!” Zapheri attempted to roll the man away from the Chiss’s grasp but failed.

The Commodore picked Eli Vanto up by the back of his neck causing him to cry out in surprise. Teela attempted to grab his arm to pull him way from her new friend, banging her fists petulantly on his back as she began to scream. _“Stop it, you idiot! He did not hurt me! We were – “_

Thrawn’s eyes flashed dangerously at her through his tinted glasses. “Ch’ah _rsah_ veo vah cart k’ir. Vah csarcican’t nah cart _k’ir_ eo tta bah hah.” **{I _know_ what you were doing. You will not be _doing_ any more of it. – Cheunh}**

She didn’t understand but she still winced, and he felt not triumph but shame. The Lieutenant continued to squirm and stammer out an apology.“I know what it looks like! But we were only just – I know it looks like we were – “

“Kuthule izinambuzane” Thrawn hissed irritated. **{Be quiet, insect. – Sy Bisti}**

Teela had never seen him so disgusted and angry before or else she would have berated him further. Eli for all his interest in wanting to prove his innocence knew when he was being given a command.

_“He did not harm you?”_ The Chiss looked at her sharply, searching her face for some untruth.

Zapheri looked blankly up at him. There were so many things she could say. Vanto had shown her more physical affection in an hour than he had in eight years. He had hurt her more just by silently being in the same room with her than the Lieutenant had by touching her. She shook her head. “No. He didn’t hurt me at all.”

As if he were exhaling slowly to calm himself, Thrawn released the man and Eli cautiously stepped away, turning to face his attacker. “Who _are_ you people?”

Teela’s eyes darted to her employer, but she decided in an instant she didn’t need his approval and Vanto was owed some sort of explanation and certainly an apology.

“We both work for the Imperial Navy, Lieutenant. My name is Teela Zapheri and this – “ she motioned to the Chiss without looking at him. “ – is my employer - ” She paused to scowl upon seeing Eli’s eyes widen in recognition. “ - Commodore Thrawn of the ISD Chimaera.”

It was surreal.

The entirety of the experience was like a dream born out of fever, a combination of memory and reality.

Eli Vanto had been a cadet from the Myomar Academy on the Strikefast when its captain, Voss Parck had decided to pursue smugglers into Wild Space very near the Unknown Regions. Word had spread that the Captain had his niece on board. She was much talked about as being an easy-on-the-eyes-but-absolutely-untouchable Coruscanti noble. Vanto never got a chance to see her but he _did_ hear second hand about the passenger they supposedly picked up on their brief stopover – an alien with blue skin and red eyes. The captain and his niece had supposedly taken a great liking to him.

Other than the ship being diverted to Coruscant abruptly and Eli’s suspicions that they had actually found a Chiss he thought nothing more about it until he was placed on Ansion over two years later.

Captain Voss Parck’s niece and her charge, an alien by the name of Senior Lieutenant Thrawn had practically up-ended the base after some attempted theft of tibanna gas by smugglers. The base commander, Admiral Wiskovis had been offered “a special assignment” due to the unflattering optics of the ordeal and Admiral Vance Cirlin had moved from Moltok to Ansion to make sense of the chaos that was left in his wake.

The then-Ensign Vanto didn’t have the difficulty in adjusting to the change in admirals since he’d never known the base’s former commander and so he had mostly avoided the awkward growing pains associated with such alterations. It was a good fit for him and as he would find out later, advantageous for Cirlin to have someone unfamiliar with the former admiral’s efficiencies.

Upon his arrival on Ansion, Eli found he enjoyed the local markets and talking with most of the vendors – the feel of the place reminded him of Lysatra. He met several of the native Ansionians that had traveled from their village to sell or trade and over time developed a camaraderie with them that was rare for other Imperial officers. It was during these casual exchanges of information that Vanto learned about the mysterious human woman known as Malastaja – a well-respected off-worlder that had been taken in by the natives. Every summer she had come for several years to help them with irrigation, building and agricultural engineering strategies but she had stopped coming. It had saddened them; she was considered part of the village after all, but they understood that she had a heavy burden.

Malastaja remembered.

Everything.

Teela Zapheri!

That was her name – she was Captain Parck’s niece…which by extrapolation meant that the Pantoran in tinted glasses was –

Eli’s eyes widened in surprise.

“– is my employer, Commodore Thrawn of the ISD Chimaera.” She frowned at him.

Vanto immediately stood rigidly at attention, staring straight ahead at the wall near Thrawn’s left shoulder. “Sir.” His acknowledgement wasn’t nearly as crisp as it usually was.

“At ease, Lieutenant.”

Eli’s eyes immediately returned to Teela who was looking uncomfortably over at the Commodore.

_“Now what do you want to do?”_ she asked him tartly in Sy Bisti.

Vanto blinked and looked over at Thrawn, awaiting his response only to find him studying him. Slowly, intentionally like a serpent unfurling itself he removed his tinted glasses to reveal red eyes that nearly glowed in their intensity.

_“Upon better explanation he will likely be convinced of the crimes committed against the Empire. He is in a position to help us gain access to the base. However, we will not discuss it further here. There is someone listening.”_ The Chiss hadn’t yet taken his eyes off Eli, still assessing him.

Eli frowned, suppressing his surprise.

The woman looked horrified. _“You did not think to mention this before?”_

_“I only just determined it.”_ Finally, Thrawn’s eyes moved over to her, his red gaze taking her in. _“Are you concerned over what they may have heard, Zapheri?”_

The Lieutenant carefully looked over at Voss Parck’s niece to see her face red, and her jaw clenched in rage but before he could say anything to break up the tangible tension in the room, the Commodore’s piercing red eyes shifted back to him. “Lieutenant Vanto – “ Thrawn produced a data chip from the pocket of his elaborate disguise and handed it to Eli. “ – we will meet again at those coordinates at 2300. You will come alone and not inform anyone of our encounter or of our pending meeting.”

Vanto looked down at the chip, inhaling shakily as he took it. “Yes, sir. May I ask what this is all about, sir?”

For a moment Thrawn looked as though he wasn’t going to provide him any explanation at all, but the woman standing next to him shifted as if subtly prompting him to give Eli at least _some_ information.

“There is evidence that suggests a high-ranking officer at the base has committed treason against the Empire by conspiring with the Black Sun crime syndicate to destroy the ISD Admonitor at Ord Lithone.”

Eli gasped in disbelief. It was unthinkable that an officer in the Imperial Navy could or would commit such a crime.

“What? How - ?”

“We will discuss the evidence we have against him and the evidence we yet need upon our next meeting.” Thrawn interrupted him. It was clearly a dismissal and one that Vanto was ever so thankful for.

“Yes sir.”

As Thrawn confirmed the Lieutenant had exited the room with a glance over his shoulder, his pheromonic stench still lingered though and it made him want to drive his fist into something.

He felt Teela move behind him, heard the rustle of bedding and the slight creak of the sub-standard frame. The Commodore turned to see her staring dejectedly out through the blinds, blocking what little natural light entered the room through the small grimy windows.

The Chiss exhaled slowly and moved carefully to stand next to her. She curled up her legs, tucking them up and turning away from him, laying her right cheek down on her knee.

_“You are angry.”_

She didn’t respond immediately which caused him to frown and sit on the edge of the bed next to her.

_“I am not angry.”_ Zapheri’s voice was strangely emotionless and Thrawn resisted the urge to place his hand on her shoulder and physically turn her to face him.

Instead of touching her he opted for a verbal prodding. _“Then what is wrong?”_

_“Nothing.”_

She lied of course. Something was most certainly wrong. Perhaps the Lieutenant really did hurt her. The mere thought made his fists clench and the muscles in his shoulders to tighten. Maybe she had regrets? Did she feel the need to cut her hair if the man had -

_No!_

The Chiss literally growled softly at the thought. “Vah cart ch’eo.” **{You are mine – Cheunh}**

She shivered over his use of Cheunh, she didn’t understand the language and had once, years ago while they were on the Thunder Wasp, asked if he could teach her. He had refused and she never made the request again, likely feeling hurt by the rejection.

Teela finally looked over at him, her eyes defiant. _“How did you find out someone was listening in while I was with Eli?”_

_Eli?_

Not _the_ Lieutenant or even Vanto but _Eli_?

Thrawn had to focus a little too hard on unclenching his jaw before responding. “Did you observe Lieutenant Vanto’s reactions when you first spoke Sy Bisti?”

The response wasn’t what the Chiss was expecting. His aide-de-camp began to blush as was customary for her when she became embarrassed (at least he hoped it was due to embarrassment and not some other physiological response prompted by memories of the Lieutenant). Teela even made some awkward strangled sound as she looked plaintively over at him.

“I didn’t notice.” She murmured weakly.

He cocked his head and studied her with narrowed eyes. Thrawn briefly considered analyzing her ignorance further but given her state he proceeded with his own observations.

“His head movements and facial expressions indicated he knew when, during our conversation, a response was warranted from each of us.” He waited for her to respond and at length she did.

“He could have been watching for non-verbal cues.” Teela hissed.

The Commodore arched an eyebrow at her. “He is from Lysatra. You well know that Sy Bisti is used as a middle language in business transactions in that region of space.”

Zapheri sat holding herself as if she were cold, yet her face and chest radiated intensely in the infrared. “What’s your point, Thrawn?” She snapped.

The Chiss scrutinized her a moment, assessing her pulse, the slight twist of her mouth and the flash of pain in her eyes. Something had happened to her while she was in the room with Vanto that had disturbed her more than she would say. Even if he demanded she tell him, Teela wouldn’t, if for no other reason than to spite him, but it was more than that.

It would break whatever tenuous bond that remained between them. He could not – would not - risk such a thing.

“Lieutenant Eli Vanto understood everything we said in Sy Bisti.” Thrawn nodded. “ _He_ was who I referred to when I said someone was listening.”

Zapheri looked morosely up at the ceiling and closed her eyes shortly before rubbing her palms into them. “Great.”

“Indeed.” He used the opportunity to admire her profile, the waves of brown weren’t in the tightened plait as they had been when she had entered the room and he frowned again. Unthinkingly he reached over to tuck a strand behind her ear. She instantly startled and he could see the shiver propagate down her neck, back and arms only because most of her flesh was exposed. “We will be able to communicate with the Lieutenant in secret which will have advantages.”

He moved his hand slowly away and she stilled. “Good.” She murmured.

“You are oddly distracted, Zapheri.”

“I’m sorry.”

The Chiss frowned.

_She was sorry?_

It was settled in Commodore Thrawn’s mind at that point. Something happened to Teela Zapheri when she met Eli Vanto, and he would find out what that was. He would usually advocate waiting to pass judgement or enact justice until _after_ gathering all the facts. Unfortunately, reasoning had gone out the airlock when he saw the Lieutenant with his aide-de-camp.

He told himself Vanto was now a threat to their mission, as it was clear he understood Sy Bisti and had recognized Zapheri’s name…It had nothing at all to do with him being a potential rival for her affections.

If anyone could get access to a second copy of the Moltok manifest it would be a Supply Officer. However, said Supply Officer could just as easily delete that manifest too. And so Thrawn decided he would watch, wait, and if the Lieutenant showed any signs of malicious compliance it would be his single reason for eliminating Vanto as a threat – to the mission, and to Teela.

He just needed _one_ reason…

Eli needed to see her and given that Commander Reece had given him – or rather purchased him -“leave”, he would take it in whatever form it presented itself. It wasn’t likely that his commanding officer would care anyways – the man was likely drunk off his ass with that red head wrapped around him.

He took the short cut through the grassland, careful not to disturb the birds and reached the outskirts of Selo at dusk. He could smell the last of dinner fires as he crept to the house at the outskirts of the village near the orchards. He tapped on the window; their secret code and heard her tapped response back – an acknowledgement that, yes, she could come out.

He moved far enough away from the house so as not to be seen, using one of the trees to hide behind and waited. After ten minutes she finally came.

“How are you?” her beautiful smile slipped upon seeing him and he felt even more guilty for being the reason for it fading.

“I’m struggling.”

She reached up and cupped his face in her hands. She was so tiny – standing only a little over 1.5 meters and although she was considered scarred and deformed – Vanto thought she was lovely.

“Tell me what troubles you?”

“I almost made a mistake but I thought of you and – “ he looked at her beseechingly “ – you helped.”

She smiled again. “I am glad.”

“When will your family allow me an audience?”

Her smile broadened. “I have been dropping hints to my mother. I think she suspects it is an Interloper.”

They both laughed as Eli watched her turquoise eyes sparkle in delight. After the music of her happiness receded, he said into the silence, “There is someone who just arrived in Cuipernam, you may know of.”

She looked interestedly up at him.

“Teela Zapheri.”

The reaction was not what he expected.

Eli Vanto knew Sy Bisti.

Teela had uttered secrets in the heat of passion she wouldn’t have otherwise spoken out loud and now a Lieutenant in the Imperial Navy knew what she never wanted anyone but one person to know…And that person did not want what she offered to give.

Thrawn suspected Vanto had hurt her in some way, physically and she wondered if he was also concerned for her heart, after all they were at least _friends_. Weren’t they?

Zapheri exhaled shakily upon finally being able to sit down in the co-pilot seat of the Slipknot. The Commodore eyed her furtively from the corner of his eye, but she ignored him, instead grabbing her datapad. She quickly got to work pulling up the Lieutenant’s service record but to her disappointment there wasn’t much there. It was delightfully boring. Non-exemplary.

He was from Lysatra as he had said, his parents were in the shipping industry…

_Interesting._

Teela wondered idly if they’d ever contracted work with Cal.

He’d gone to the Imperial Academy at Myomar for the expressed purpose of becoming a Supply Officer and based on his record he was exceedingly good at it. But…that was all.

Based on his incoming correspondence, also documented in his file, he still spoke with his parents frequently and left the base only during off-duty periods. He was just a decent, ordinary person which made him even more appealing to her.

Teela finally relaxed her body somewhat as she read quietly in the ship’s co-pilot seat. She’d changed into her tunic and trousers but had done nothing with her hair which had apparently distressed the Chiss sitting nearby.

“Did he – “ Thrawn pursed his thin lips and inhaled slowly, narrowing his eyes slightly. “ – hurt you?” He pointedly stared at her braid that had fallen into disarray, random stands of long brown locks framing her face and running down her back haphazardly.

Her first instinct was to snap at him. It wasn’t his business what had happened! However, a voice in the back of her mind, a voice that sounded like his and made the heat inside her flare dangerously to the surface of her abdomen, told her he wanted to _make it_ his business. Teela bit her lip and looked down.

“Zapheri I – “

“No.”

He frowned. “No?”

“No, Thrawn.” She shook her head without meeting his eyes. “I didn’t – we didn’t – “ she sighed and shook her head again.

“I see.” He said stiffly and turned away.

They both stared out the cockpit into the yellow-green of Ansion, in silence.

_“How do you feel about that?”_ Teela kept her eyes forward but her voice was neutral with no hint of animosity.

There was nothing but the sounds of the planet emanating up from the hatch. Finally, the Commodore shifted.

_“I am – “_ Zapheri turned to face him in surprise, believing he would simply ignore the question. _“- relieved.”_

The Chiss had also kept his glowing gaze affixed to the nature scene outside the ship, but upon noticing her incredulous stare turned slightly to glance at her.

“Thrawn, were you – “ Teela looked pained; she couldn’t bring herself to hope – to say the word…

_Jealous._

She swallowed hard and tried again. “Were you upset with me?”

He looked momentarily alarmed at the thought, but the expression vanished quickly. “I was not. You conducted yourself in a manner consistent with what was required of you to complete the mission.”

He nodded once and returned his penetrating eyes back to the view in front of the ship. “Although your behavior was rather reckless.”

She smiled thinly and shook her head.

Some things just didn’t change.

Thrawn and Teela had been waiting at the bottom of the ramp when he came into the clearing, his sudden appearance had prompted the Commodore to draw his service weapon and Teela to pull a pin from her hair and tuck it up under the sleeve of her tunic. Vanto arrived on time, looking nervous, tossing quick glances over his shoulder as if checking to confirm he’d not been followed.

“Sorry, sir.” He stiffened to attention upon seeing the Chiss in uniform.

Thrawn waved the formality away as he holstered his blaster. “At ease, Lieutenant.”

Eli relaxed slightly, his eyes moving to Teela who nodded at him.

“Were you followed, Lieutenant?” the Commodore eyed him surreptitiously.

“Not that I’m aware of, sir.”

“Not that I’m aware of.” Thrawn repeated thoughtfully and turned to stand towering over the man. _“Ngitshele ukuthi ufunde kanjani Sy Bisti?”_ **{Tell me, how was it that you learned Sy Bisti?}**

Vanto’s eyebrows rose in surprise and his eyes moved back to Zapheri but the Commodore’s eyes flashed in irritation and he hissed softly returning the Lieutenant’s attention appropriately back to him. “I uh – “ he blinked and seemed to wilt under the red glare of the Chiss, finally capitulating. _“My parents are in the shipping business on Lysatra. Sy Bisti is used to communicate with a lot of traders in that region of space.”_

“It is, indeed, Lieutenant.” Thrawn reverted back to Basic and nodded his approval. “It is a skill that will serve you well while you assist us in infiltrating the base. As I’m sure you were made aware - ” his eyes drifted to Teela. “ – we are hunting a traitor. Said traitor is accused of conspiring with a criminal enterprise to overtake and destroy an Imperial Star Destroyer.”

Eli swallowed, his eyes flicking to Zapheri again, “Yes, sir. The Admonitor.”

The Commodore nodded. “His crimes also include forgery and theft of Imperial goods from the base here on Ansion.”

Vanto seemed to consider that for a moment. He had obviously come to the hoped-for-conclusion that the traitor was likely within his sphere of influence given that he had the opportunity to steal from the base. It was obvious the Lieutenant was still exceedingly uncomfortable though.

“But sir, I can’t help you infiltrate the base! That’s – that’s just – “

Thrawn arched an eyebrow politely waiting for Vanto to sputter out whatever it “just was.” Eli seemed to notice the Chiss looking expectantly at him and it visibly irritated him despite the difference in rank. “ – just crazy!”

“I wouldn’t call it crazy until you hear his plan.” Teela grinned.

Vanto ignored her. “I just can’t help you unlawfully break into an Imperial base, sir.”

“You will not be helping me break into an Imperial base, Lieutenant.” Thrawn shook his head.

Eli seemed taken aback and momentarily relieved, his mouth forming a little “o” of surprise. The Commodore motioned to the woman standing next to him. “You will be helping Zapheri break into an Imperial base.”

Vanto looked physically ill.

Teela cringed. If she didn’t do something soon, the man would either vomit on Thrawn’s boots or his own. “Our activities here are sanctioned by Colonel Wullf Yularen of the Imperial Security Bureau.” She offered.

“Why can’t you just talk this over with Admiral Cirlin, the base commander?” Eli looked desperately back and forth between Teela and the Chiss. “He should be made aware you’re after a traitor on his base.”

She crossed her arms over her chest and looked over at Thrawn.

“You’re move, oh source-of-wisdom.” Zapheri muttered.

Before the Commodore could scold her with a sharp look several things happened in quick succession. Vanto gasped. “That’s it! That’s who you’re after, isn’t it? Cirlin!”

The Lieutenant knew he had stumbled onto the truth because both of them looked at him, their expressions becoming strange. Zapheri squinted slightly and stepped forward as it to approach him. Suddenly the Chiss barked out an order and pulled her down to the ground as a primitive spear sliced through the air where they’d been standing.

“Phansi! Manje!” **{Down! Now! – Sy Bisti}**

Vanto had already pulled his service weapon out and looked over to see Thrawn had done the same. Teela however was screaming for them not to shoot.

“Cha! Ungadubuli!” **{No! Do not shoot! – Sy Bisti}** She scrambled to her feet and ran in front of the two Imperials before either could grab hold of her to pull her back. “Akukho ukudubula!” {No shooting}

She collapsed to her knees several meters away, calling out and raising her hands as she did. “Tunakuja kwa amani! Tunakuja kwa amani!”

“Zapheri!” Thrawn ran after her, blaster still in hand and skidded to a stop standing protectively over her as still screamed desperate in some unknown language. The trees suddenly came alive.

Teela pulled at his leg, “Thrawn phansi! Phansi! Isikhali phansi.” **{Thrawn, down! Down! Weapon down. – Sy Bisti.}**

Without hesitation, the Chiss lowered his blaster and placed it on the ground, gently sliding it beyond his own reach. He sat back on his knees next to his aide-de-camp who felt a wave of appreciation toward him for listening without question.

Trust.

He had trusted her.

_Now, let’s see if I’m deserving of that. He may not think so after this…_

It was larger than a hunting party which made Teela nervous. Perhaps the Heshima heard she had arrived or worse, Jasir himself. She cringed at the embarrassing thought. As if she hadn’t been tormented enough in the last several days, the lead hunter stepped out of cover and shoved his spear into the ground forcefully, pulled up his helmet and strode over to her purposefully.

“Amani ni wewe Malastaja.” **{Peace is you, Malastaja.}**

Zapheri felt her face getting warm as she looked up at him.

_Jasir himself._

“Amani ni wewe Jasir.” She returned the formal Ansionian greeting. **{Peace is you, Jasir. - Ansionian}**

“It has been a long time, Teela.” The teal skinned man transitioned to Basic and smirked down at her, his turquoise eyes dancing joyfully. “I am happy you have come back. I have missed you.”

She couldn’t _not_ smile at that. “I have missed you too, my friend.”

Jasir laughed heartily and pulled her up into a standing position by both hands. He didn’t release her after doing so and her face felt like it would catch fire. Zapheri tried to gently pull away but suddenly Jasir tightened his grip on her.

“Pendwa, who is this?” The tall alien murmured in Basic. **{Pendwa = Beloved – Ansionian.}**

Thrawn had stood up and was looking strangely at Jasir, more specifically his hands that were still on her.

“Oh, this is my – “ Teela coughed carefully, finally able to pry herself away from Jasir. “ – employer. Commodore Thrawn of the Imperial Navy. Commodore this is Jasir– “ Thrawn nodded to the Ansionian, his eyes flicked to Zapheri as she made a strange strangled sort of noise in the back of her throat, her eyes not quite meeting his. “ – my fiancé.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi.
> 
> LOL. I really enjoyed writing this chapter for some stupid reason. I giggled the entire time - like, stupid girl giggled. In fact, I'm giggling now...I need to stop this.
> 
> In case you're confused about the timeline here - this story takes place very shortly after what happened aboard the Admonitor. Teela is grieving, she's pissed, she's lonely, she's afraid, she's bitter, she's _____ (name a negative emotion). Well, why not take all that out on the blue guy sitting next to her? Works for me!
> 
> When I first started to write this I thought "wow, Teela seems so immature in this" - but how are you supposed to behave when you hurt? Are you supposed to smile and pretend everything is ok? Who gets to say what we do or don't do is our "best" when we're going through a crisis? Sometimes your 100% today was what 50% would have been yesterday.   
> No one gets to judge and say "you didn't do your best" when only you know what that is for any given day! And that has actually given me another reason to write this silly thing (that and it makes me giggle like an idiot in spots)
> 
> Another issue: I'm struggling with "The Stewardess" - I'm wondering...I have two epilogues written. One is a "happy" ending and one is...not.
> 
> I hate myself for it but I'm leaning more toward the "not" one because if feels more real but there is a finality to it and there are so many more stories I can tell.
> 
> Can I enlist the good people of the internet for advice? And yes, YOU are those good people. Thank you for reading. You continue to make it fun!  
> -N!  
> P.S. Next chapter of this thing is called "Arranged" and Thrawn is going to get his ass kicked. :-D


	3. Arranged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: None
> 
> Translations: See In Text
> 
> In This Chapter:  
> "Tell me what?"  
> Malastaja returns  
> Eli gets poked  
> Clever men  
> Tied up  
> Childhood misinterpretation   
> Dead fool  
> Relationship revealed  
> Revival  
> Challenge

He would never say Zapheri could not surprise him.

But this time she’d outdone herself and Commodore Thrawn was not in the habit of being surprised or at least as surprised as he was. Teela of course didn’t see, she had suddenly found something very interesting to stare at down near her boots but Jasir saw, and it infuriated the Chiss.

Jasir studied him as Thrawn would have studied a potential adversary. The tall Ansionian likely knew from Zapheri’s response as well as his own that the Commodore did not particularly like the idea of his aide-de-camp being betrothed…And he was certain Jasir could guess why.

The rest of the hunting party had quickly closed in and Eli Vanto seemed a distant memory. Despite the human man’s protests, one of the aliens dragged him haphazardly to stand with Teela and Thrawn.

“Why so many interlopers?” One of the younger hunters asked Jasir.

Jasir hissed angrily and snarled off what seemed to be a reprimand in his own language. Zapheri leaned closer to Thrawn and murmured with unmoving lips “He’s chastising him for using the word ‘interloper’. It’s considered a slur for anyone who is not Ansionian.”

“I am not offended by the term.” The Chiss answered back stiffly.

Teela pursed her lips together firmly and inhaled deeply. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.”

“Tell me about what?”

They both continued to face forward but he could see the flash of hurt from his peripheral vision; saw her swallow her pride (finally).

Zapheri turned her head slightly. “Sorry I didn’t tell you about Jasir. I was young and – “

The exchange between the two hunters had suddenly stopped and their turquoise eyes turned toward Malastaja and the two Imperials.

“And who is the human, Teela?” Jasir motioned to Eli.

“He’s with us.”

Jasir scrutinized the Lieutenant and strode up to him, looking at him from different angles. “Have I not seen you before?”

“Probably. I talk with several vendors from Selo pretty often.” Vanto looked back at the hunter without flinching.

He bobbed his head slowly, still eyeing the human speculatively. Finally, he turned his attention back to Zapheri. “I have missed you. I always knew you would return.” He stepped purposefully toward her, causing the Chiss standing next to her to visible tense. “I believed it would be at this time, but I was beginning to lose hope.”

Teela looked beseechingly up at him “Jasir, a lot has changed.” She said slowly. “We are no longer children – “

“No, we are not!” The hunter grinned. “Come! The Heshima will be happy to see you!”

Their weapons were confiscated of course and Thrawn and Eli were surrounded by the hunting party. However, as Teela was betrothed to Jasir she would walk beside him as he led them into Selo. Once or twice she glanced back at the two Imperials to make sure they hadn’t come to harm. Teela knew the Ansionians probably wouldn’t hurt them but if the Commodore or the Lieutenant attempted subterfuge or escape…

Teela couldn’t vouch for Jasir’s friends to be as quick witted as he had always been.

They walked briskly to the village of Selo – now really a city – Jasir raising his spear with one hand and wrapping his arm around her waist with the other as he approached the village square. “Kila mtu hukusanyika! Malastaja amerudi!” **{Everyone, gather! Malastaja has returned! – Ansionian}**

And gather they did. There were cheers, from men and women; children ran quickly past the parade of hunters, laughing with delight. Zapheri felt equal parts joy and shame.

She’d left the same village when she was seventeen because she’d wanted something other than _this_ and now…

_Now_ , there were many days _this_ was all she wished for.

There were faces she recognized now. The children were grown, the women were older but content with their age and situation. The old woman who had taught her to embroider was still alive, still sitting on her cushion next to the central well working her needle. The farmers smiled and waved – some of the young adults she taught to read were now married and had small children of their own. Teela wiped absently at the tear that had trickled down her cheek as several of them rushed to embrace her. Jasir’s mother and sister – Molka and Tanra.

They were all happy to see her!

She was still wrapped up in their tight embrace when the crowd suddenly fell silent. Teela pulled away and turned, immediately dropping to a knee in deference to the Heshima.

“Naomba msamaha wako kwa uingiliaji huo, Heshima.” **{I beg your forgiveness for the intrusion, Wise One. – Ansionian}**

The Heshima snorted. “You need not apologize Malastaja.” He walked over to her bowed form and pulled her gently up to standing. “You are family to us. We have missed you.”

Zapheri blinked away tears. “And I have missed you. All of you.”

The Heshima bobbed his head and turned to the crowd. “Lazima tujiandae kusherehekea– “ **{We must prepare to celebrate -}** Teela felt her stomach lurch. “ – kurudi!” **{ - a return.}**

For a brief terrifying moment, she thought he would say “a wedding,” in which case she would have no other choice but to publicly humiliate herself, Jasir, and his entire family. But the Heshima hadn’t been called the Wise One for no reason.

A cry of excitement erupted from the villagers and they immediately dispersed to begin arranging what _would_ have been a historic feast. The old Ansionian standing next to Teela eyed the Imperials still surrounded by Jasir’s hunting party and ushered her to follow him. “Come Malastaja, we will talk.”

Zapheri held up her hand, requesting patience from both her companions, Thrawn nodded solemnly but Vanto seemed strangely distracted, staring into the crowd of villagers. The Commodore would keep him safe; she was certain of it.

Right now, Teela had other worries much more important than having her girlish confessions uttered in the heat of passion disclosed to the Chiss who probably didn’t care whether she continued to have feelings for him or not…

“Kukhona abayisithupha kuphela kubo.” Thrawn murmured **{There are only six of them – Sy Bisti}**

Eli shook his head and responded in the same language. _“No, not possible.”_

_“Their weapons are primitive.”_ The Chiss pointed out. _“And the one on my left holds both our blasters.”_

_“Sir, I do not think that is a good idea.”_ Vanto pursed his lips and continued to stare off into the crowd of natives as they began to set up tables and chairs in the village square.

From the corner of his eye, something caught his attention and his head moved. It was _her_ and he unconsciously stepped toward her. One of the hunters grabbed his shoulder and roughly pulled him back away from the woman.

“Lieutenant?” Thrawn asked carefully. “What are you doing?”

Eli shrugged out of the Ansionian’s grasp and continued his forward motion as the woman he had been staring at ran toward him. He vaguely remembered Thrawn calling for him, his voice holding the authority of his rank but Vanto hadn’t had time to reevaluate. He was struck in the arm by something sharp, sharp enough to pierce the fabric of his uniform tunic.

He frowned mid-step, looked at the offending spot to see a long thin splinter of wood sticking out of his left shoulder at an odd angle.

_Is that a - ?_

Vanto didn’t even have the chance to wonder how fast acting the agent or poison was before he went down.

The Heshima ushered her inside the Counsel House, shaking his head at Jasir who looked mildly affronted. “She and I are arranged. I have not seen her in many years.”

The older Ansionian looked sternly at his son and motioned him away again. Teela remained inert, her head bowed and eyes downcast, fearful that if she looked at either, it would be misinterpreted as taking a stand against the other. The young hunter finally nodded. “I obey Heshima.” He turned to Zapheri. “I will see you soon, Malastaja.”

“Yes, Jasir.”

Teela remained pensively staring at her boots until the Heshima gently picked up her chin with his thumb. “Come child. It has been a long time and I have no doubt you have stories to tell.”

She smiled sadly at the old man, “I do Heshima. But I do not wish to trouble you.”

He left his thumb gently resting on her chin, looked carefully into her eyes – eyes that weren’t too dissimilar from his own - he was the only one in the village with dark eyes not turquoise – a sign they said of wisdom. The Ansionian elder bobbed his head knowingly. “Oh child – “ he sighed woefully “ – you have been fighting monsters.”

“I have. Some are my own. Many I cannot control.”

He gently lifted his thumb from her chin. “Let me help you, at least with your own monsters.”

She inhaled deeply and nodded once as he motioned for her to sit on one of the oversized cushions.

“The blue skinned man that travels with you…” Heshima studied her reaction. “You feel strongly for him, yes?”

Teela pursed her lips and looked skeptically at him prompting the elder to snort, “Ah Malastaja, you may have the gift of memory, but I have excellent eyesight despite being very old.”

She made a face, “You are not so old Heshima.”

“Do not change the subject with me, child.” He scolded lightly. “Now tell me, do you have strong feelings for him.”

There was no point in denying it, the Ansionian would see through it. As he said, he had a gift.

“He does not feel the same for me, Heshima.”

“Umepofushwa na ukosefu wako wa usalama, Malastaja.” **{You are blinded by your insecurity, Malastaja. - Ansionian}**

Zapheri stared at him, finally responding after deep thought, “Hapana, Heshima, ilionyeshwa ukweli na ukweli.” **{No, Heshima, I am shown the truth by reality. – Ansionian}**

“Ah, truth.” He nodded in amusement. “There is truth to be seen everywhere. The truth is Jasir admires you, he loves you even, but he is not _in love_ with you.”

“I feel guilt. I led him astray when we were children.”

“It was he who took your offer of friendship for more than what it was.” The Heshima shook his head in frustration. “All his life, Jasir has been looking to the future and that is a good thing, _but_ it does have its pitfalls.”

Malastaja nodded once in understanding. History was very important to Ansionians.

“You are a perfect match to help him spread the native message to the rest of Ansion.” the elder continued.

“I would have done that regardless of the arrangement.”

“I am aware. I am also aware that you returned several years ago but never sought us out.”

Teela cringed. The Heshima must have heard about her work on the base and again her time returning with Voss. “I’m sorry, I did not mean to – “

He waved her apology away, “Do not worry. Jasir was not aware. I did not tell him. There is no harm done to his ego, but I know you do not wish to go through with the arrangement.”

Zapheri bent her head to hide her tears. “I am sorry Heshima.”

“As am I, Teela” The old man sighed heavily. “But not because you will not be joining my family. I already think of you as a daughter. I am sorry because my son will see that the blue skinned man loves you in a way he cannot and will seek to reclaim you.”

She shook her head, “It is dangerous to fall in love, Heshima and Thrawn is clever. He would not do something so reckless.”

“Ah, but that is why love is so very dangerous, Malastaja. It makes clever men turn mindless.”

They dragged the Lieutenant away from the Ansionian woman and dropped him unceremoniously to the ground in the center of the circle of hunters. The woman who Vanto had been so fixated on, looked crestfallen at seeing the human man so incapacitated. She was short but feminine and her eyes shown with the brightness of intelligence. She had a long dark green scar that traveled from the right side of her jaw down her neck and ended in a puckered punctured point near her right collar bone. She began to rant at the hunters fiercely berating them, even banging her small fists on the shoulder of one in a fit of anger.

They chuckled in cruel amusement until the tiny woman pulled out a hairpin from her long ebony colored hair. One of the men saw, his eyes widened but before he could utter a warning, threat or apology he was struck in the shoulder by a small pin. The other three immediately stopped laughing and looked appropriately chastised, hanging their heads in repentance.

Thrawn mentally nodded.

Teela Zapheri had apparently learned her deadly knack for throwing things here on Ansion.

“Shame on you for treating a village guest in such a way.” The woman thundered at them in Basic. “As the village healer, you must let me tend to him.”

The tallest hunters, the one with the injured shoulder, shook his head as he pulled the tiny pin out, rubbed the offended area and stared at the woman dolefully. “I will not leave my sister alone with an Interloper, N’halitza. _And_ you are only one of the village healers!”

The tiny woman snorted. “As you can see, brother, I am very skilled at taking care of myself. _And_ I am the best healer!”

One of the others murmured something causing N’halitza’s brother to glare at him. “We will bind him.”

“And what of the blue one, Kret’nuli?” N’halitza’s eyes drifted to Thrawn.

Her brother - Kret’nuli - rolled his shoulders, “Jasir gets to decide his fate. He is Malastaja’s employer and she and Jasir are arranged.

N’halitza paused but nodded, “Bring the human to the healing house and I will wake him and tend to any wounds he has.”

The hunting party began to grumble in the vernacular, but the other Imperial stepped forward. “A moment?”

Five pairs of turquoise eyes focused on him warily.

“I must accompany, the Lieutenant. I am his superior officer and I am responsible for his welfare as well as his discipline. He must be appropriately reprimanded for his behavior, but I must make sure he is properly cared for. I agree to be bound, if that is your wish.”

The members of the hunting party glanced at N’halitza’s brother who was obviously second to only Jasir in terms of authority. He waved dismissively and nodded once. “Sawa.” **{Alright.}**

The Chiss offered up his wrists, and they were promptly bound with thick rope as two of the hunters flanked him. Vanto was dragged by the other two and the procession, led by the healer and her brother quickly strode off to the village Healing House.

Teela could no longer avoid it.

Jasir had been her friend. She had had Sia Boa to talk to while on Coruscant and she had had Jasir while she was on Ansion. Her childhood was a strange combination of an aristocratic posh upbringing and a wild philanthropic humble living. She learned how to mingle with the social elite on an ecumenopolis with Sia and learned to hunt Ansionian boar through waves of tall grass with Jasir.

Just after her fourteenth birthday she made the mistake of telling Jasir she regarded him as a friend. He was the son of the Heshima and by that time he had become known as a skilled hunter. It wasn’t a secret in the village that he enjoyed her company. Without consulting his father or mother he proclaimed he had bound himself to Malastaja and with the approval of the council of village elders they would be arranged.

Everyone was so thrilled over having Zapheri join their village as a permanent member (she was so very much loved and it was obvious she loved them, as well) the Council of five elders immediately approved but the Heshima was more skeptical. After much goading from the elders and farmers he gave his conditional consent, requiring both Jasir and Zapheri wait until they were both of age before marrying.

Jasir was slightly older and would reach the milestone first but his bride-to-be…

She returned to Ansion every summer, not dissuaded by her friend’s proclamations, believing them to be an act born out of a fascination with novelty. It wasn’t until her last trip – shortly before her eighteenth birthday that she understood the magnitude and seriousness of Jasir’s earlier pronouncement.

Teela Zapheri realized she had strayed into a cultural conundrum that she could not easily back out of unless she became a scholar. Indeed, she insisted she needed to travel back to Coruscant to go to the Institute for some arbitrary length of time. She would _eventually_ return.

Her “fiancé’s” disappointment was palpable, but he agreed and Malastaja – the One Who Remembers, the coward (as she thought of herself then), left Ansion in haste before she came of age to avoid telling him the truth.

She knew he cared for her greatly, he may have even loved her, but as the Heshima had seen, so too did Zapheri suspect – Jasir was not _in love_ with her. The eighteen-year-old Teela wouldn’t have known the difference. She was older and wiser now; was in love and was being hurt by it daily. She didn’t wish it on anyone, certainly not Jasir.

Malastaja was so deep in her reverie that she didn’t hear him enter the Counsel House. It was the voice of the Heshima that jarred her.

“I will leave you.” The old Ansionian nodded to both of them.

As soon as his father exited, Jasir strode to her and knelt by the cushion she sat on. He took her hands in his and kissed them tenderly. “I have missed you.”

Her stomach lurched and a part of her wondered if she were about to do the right thing.

Perhaps this would be her way to escape? She could find a way to sever her Imperial contract. Black Sun wouldn’t be able to find her out here, would they? Of course, they would! They had corrupted Admiral Cirlin, after all…But the village would kill to protect one of their own and she wouldn’t have to be reminded each and every day that she couldn’t have what she wanted most.

Thrawn.

Her facial expression crumbled despite her best efforts to remain stoic.

“Tatizo ni nini, Pendwa?” **{What is wrong, Beloved?}**

Teela inhaled deeply and explained as best she could.

“It is because of the blue one, yes?”

She blinked in surprise, feeling the sinking fear settle into her belly. “No, no that is not it, Jasir.”

They once laughed at her inability to lie convincingly when they were children. Zapheri had honed the skill over the years but she wasn’t nearly good enough at uttering untruths to fool an Ansionian.

Jasir’s turquoise eyes narrowed. “He desires you. I can tell.”

It was easier to address that. Teela didn’t need to lie.

“No. I may have feelings for him, Jasir, but he does not share them.”

The hunter mashed his teeth together, it was something he had always done when he was irritated, and she unintentionally shrank back. “Did he tell you this lie?”

Teela sighed and pursed her lips, “Jasir I – “

“Anasema umongo!” **{He lies!}**

“He and I cannot be together!” She snapped, standing abruptly from her pillow. “The Empire forbids it!”

Jasir sneered, “Because of the clothes he wears – the uniform of an Imperial soldier?”

It was slightly more complicated but for simplicity sake she bobbed her head.

“I would get rid of the uniform to have you if I were him. He is nothing but a fool.”

There was an unwelcome feeling of warmth toward him which quickly dissipated.

“He will be a dead fool, then.” Jasir nodded resolutely.

Her mouth fell open, “What?”

“If he is dead, you will have no reason to stay with the Empire. He does not deserve you and I will show you I am the better match.”

She sputtered incredulously, shaking her head slowly in disbelief, “Jasier, no. No, no, please do not do this!”

He stormed out of the Counsel House with her running after him.

They dropped him, prompting N’halitza to snarl at them once again. There was a ripple of amusement from the two that had dragged him to the Healing House and the woman made a show of reaching up to her hair and quickly pulling at one of the pins. The two hastily backed away and nearly bumped into Thrawn and Kret’nuli.

“Go.” The tall hunter growled at the others, “I will pin the Interlopers up.”

The four Ansionians were not compelled to argue – not with an irate woman holding sharp hair pins at the ready. Kret’nuli began to tie the blue skinned Imperial tightly to a chair, binding his ankles with thick twine. He was tempted to cut some cloth to cover the alien’s strange red eyes – he did not like how they watched everything – but it wouldn’t be necessary. He wasn’t going anywhere with how tight the binding was.

“Please see reason.” N’halitza looked unhappily at her brother as be began to bind the other Imperial. “The Heshima has not said anything about what punishment is to be rendered or if there is to be punishment at all.” She lowered her voice. “They were with The One Who Remembers were they not?”

“They were, but she is arranged to Jasir. It will be Jasir that decides their fate.”

N’halitza stiffened, “The Heshima is no longer our leader, then?” Her voice was defensive, disbelieving.

“Malastaja is Jasir’s arranged bride. He may choose to exercise his rights and from what I have seen, sister – “ he glanced at the blue Imperial and leaned in to whisper. “ – the blue one is likely to be part of a Challenge.”

His sister gasped, her eyes darting to the Lieutenant. “What of this one?”

Kret’nuli snorted. “Why do you care so much, sister? Have you developed a fondness for Interlopers?”

“Teela Zapheri is an Interloper or _was_.” N’halitza pointed out. “They are not all bad. They are just like us. Many of them want to live in peace. Some want war. The same can be said about our people, yes?”

The tall hunter scrutinized her further, then glanced at the human laying prone on the floor, bound and unconscious. Jasir had said the man looked familiar to him…

“Do you have feelings for this human, N’halitza?” he asked suddenly.

“I will not – “

“Answer me!” He snapped. “Is this the one you have been sneaking off to see?”

“My heart is not your business, Kret’nuli!” She growled back.

Suddenly her brother turned to where he had left his spear, spun gracefully to grab it and slam the end of it down on the unconscious man at his feet. His sister however, just as seemlessly, moved to block his downward motion while grabbing her hairpins and throwing several simultaneously, one handed.

The pins sunk into Kret’nuli’s shoulders with enough force to push him slightly backwards, rendering his downward thrust nearly ineffectual and thus allowing N’halitza to stop the spears decent by grabbing it and pushing it away from Vanto. The hunter cried out in pain and spat something vicious sounding in their own language.

The woman shook her head fiercely. “You will not touch him while I live.”

Kret’nuli looked as though she had slapped him in the face, he jerked back and blinked in bewilderment. He pulled the pins out of his shoulders, gritting his teeth against the pain as he did.

Words, more in their own language tumbled out of him, now sounding desperate and pleading. She resolutely shook her head, her own voice taking on a melancholy tone.

Finally, her brother inhaled sharply looking pained. “Sister, please do not do this. I will have no other choice but to tell our mother.”

“You must do what you think is correct, brother. I could never hold that against you.”

Kret’nuli nodded, extended his spear out in front of him and barked what sounded like a cutting reprimand. He snapped the spear back toward him and spun on his heels, turning away from his sister who had turned her back on her family.

Thrawn had watched the exchange with interest. It had been obvious the Lieutenant had known the Ansionian woman, but the manner of their connection hadn’t been quite clear until now. And he felt not just a small amount of compassion for N’halitza. Her battle would be long and arduous. She was non-human, now apparently shunned by her own society due to her love for a human. The Commodore hoped Vanto understood the significance of that.

He suspected the man would.

A pang of envy at that thought made him consider his choice in having kept Teela by his side for so long. He was only tormenting himself and her. They would probably never be anything more than an Imperial officer and an attaché, yet he foolishly clung to the idea that he would rise so high in the ranks that his pedigree would no longer be a significant matter.

Thrawn mentally shook his head. Zapheri’s idealism was rubbing off on him and it was frustratingly irksome.

He studied N’halitza’s profile as she watched her brother walk out of the Healing House. She didn’t bother looking down at him, instead she waited until the hunter was completely away before rushing to the Lieutenant’s side.

“Eli. Eli.” She wiped a mop of hair off his forehead, grabbing a mortar and pestle and various transparent containers filled with roots and berries. “Eli, can you hear me? Move your right hand if you can.”

There was a slight twitch of Vanto’s right index finger prompting her to gasp with relief and sputter a few words in her own language.

“Might I be of assistance?”

She glanced quickly over her shoulder at Thrawn, her braided black hair swinging wildly.

“I will be able to untie you soon after I get him to safety. You must help me to revive him then.”

“Very well.” He nodded once.

“What is your name?” She asked as she worked quickly, pummeling a dried root into fine dust.

“I am Commodore Thrawn of the Imperial Navy.”

“You are with Malastaja?” N’halitza asked.

He felt the slight upward pull of his lips. She was searching for information. “Teela Zapheri is under my employ.”

The Ansionian bobbed her head, it clearly wasn’t the answer she was hoping for.

_Interesting._

“How long have you been acquainted with Lieutenant Vanto?” Thrawn wouldn’t be able to see her face as he was behind her but the subtle change in her posture and the higher pitch of her voice indicated her response was grounded in mistruth.

“I met him two months ago in Cuipernam. He stopped to buy fruit.”

“I see.”

Finally, she turned and dashed over to him with a sharp knife in her hands. Thrawn kept his eyes on hers but she was too fixated on cutting his bonds to notice. When they finally snapped, he carefully rose to his feet as she ushered him quickly toward the table where Vanto lay prone.

“Help me sit him up while I give him the medicine.” She ordered him.

The Chiss’s eyes narrowed in suspicion, “The Lieutenant is human, is your medicine compatible with his physiology?”

N’halitza frowned slightly. “Ah, you mean will it hurt him more?”

“Correct.”

“It should not.”

“What are the consequences of not administering this medicine?” The Commodore scrutinized the contents of the dispenser.

“He will begin to slip back into a deeper sleep, a – “ she wrinkled her brow, “ – coma.” She said the word questioningly as if unsure of the terminology.

Thrawn nodded in understanding.

“He will slip into a coma and it will be difficult to revive him.” She dipped her head quickly, looking confidently up at him. This, the woman was certain of.

In that case, he had little choice in the matter.

“Very well.”

He held Vanto’s head steady, prying his jaw open to support her placing the viscous syrup under the man’s tongue.

Five minutes later, Eli jerked awake shivering uncontrollable.

The healer was ready, she had wrapped him with blankets and had made a warm tea in a bowl. Vanto pressed it to his chapped lips before drinking and eyed the Commodore.

“Sir, I’m sorry.” He apologized hoarsely. “I shouldn’t have – “

“There is no permanent harm done, Lieutenant.” Thrawn dismissed the man’s nervousness.

On the contrary, the Chiss now knew yet another of the Ansionian’s offensive tactics along with their capacity to heal from their own poison. Their skill with spears was impressive and their hand-to-hand combat style was reminiscent of the evasion techniques Zapheri often used. Her time spent here likely acted as inspiration for her own unique method.

He also knew that Eli Vanto was not as intrigued by his aide-de-camp as Thrawn had originally feared, the Lieutenant appeared to be infatuated by the Ansionian woman. A fortunate situation, to be sure since there was a new rival for Teela Zapheri – Jasir.

Teela seemed ill-at-ease over the arrangement indicating that it had been made when they were children however it was obvious to Thrawn, Jasir was entirely serious over the matter…and Thrawn was entirely serious about leaving Ansion with her _sans obligations_.

N’halitza suddenly interrupted his thoughts.

“We need to leave.” She looked nervously from Thrawn to Eli. “ _Now_!”

But it was too late.

In burst Jasir, looking angry. His turquoise eyes zeroed in on the Chiss just as Zapheri rushed in after him, panting.

“Jasir, NO!”

The Ansionian hunter turned to her, glaring. He pointed at Thrawn then her, shouting as he did “Umepangwa kwangu! Anajaribu kukuchukua kutoka kwangu. Nadai haki ya changamoto!” **{You are arranged to me! He is trying to take you from me. I claim the right to Challenge!}**

Both N’halitza and Teela gasped, the latter began shaking her head violently as her face turned ashen. The Commodore instinctively moved his hand to his side where his service weapon would have been and mentally cursed.

“I can stay. Please don’t do this. Please don’t hurt – “

“Zapheri, cha!” Thrawn barked **{Zapheri, no! – Sy Bisti}**

Her eyes widened and she gritted her teeth, her expression intensified as if to scold him into silence, but he wouldn’t have it. He turned to the now furious Jasir and calmly nodded once, “Malastaja is under my employ. I require her services and she will be leaving Ansion with me. I will do what must be done to ensure that she does.”

Jasir laughed humorlessly. “Then you will lay like slime in a marsh.” He took measured steps until he stood directly in front of the Chiss to whisper. “You will regret the day you ever thought of touching her. She is too good for you.”

Thrawn smiled thinly. “We happen to agree on that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey
> 
> I know sort of a boring chapter but the next one is called "Challenge" - who's up for a blue man ass kicking?  
> Please note: This story is just absolutely ridiculous.   
> Regardless, thank you for reading it. You're very kind and patient. 
> 
> I NEED HELP on "The Stewardess":  
> Happy Ending, Sad Ending OR Toss Up.  
> I'm sort of leaning toward sad ending but with the happy ending I can still tell more stories...is that conceited? 
> 
> Again, thank you for indulging me and reading this silliness. You're all good people!  
> -N!


	4. Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Violence?
> 
> Translations: In text
> 
> In This Chapter:  
> Buzzed Lieutenant   
> Clueless  
> Rafiki  
> The terms  
> She tried...  
> Thrawn appreciates expediency  
> Stepping into the circle

Eli was relieved to see her. Her obsidian colored hair had fallen into disarray framing her face beautifully but her turquoise eyes were tightened by stress.

Something had happened.

“N’halitza?”

“Shh, keep your strength. You are still weak from the toxin. The medicine too can also make you feel strange as it works to counterattack the effects of the poison.”

Vanto frowned, remembering. “What did they shoot me with?” His words came out only slightly slurred.

“Cluum dart. It is used to bring down dangerous animals. My brother and his idiotic friends did not think of what they were doing.” She fumed. “They should have diluted it but they merely wished to please the best hunter in the village by enraging the blue one into action.”

“The wha - ?” He looked over at her careful not to swing his head around too fast. “Oh, Commodore Thrawn.”

“Yes.” N’halitza murmured.

“Why do they want to provoke Commodore Thrawn?” This time Eli kept his face tilted to look at her, feeling as though his brain had become slurry. If he didn’t know better Vanto would have sworn he was in the process of recovering from an entire night drinking at a cantina.

She paused, glanced at him guiltily and sighed. “Are Malastaja and this, Commodore Thrawn, lovers?”

The Lieutenant’s response was to visibly blush – a significant feat given that he had, just moments prior, been sickly pallid. “Why do you ask?”

“Jasir and Malastaja have been arranged since they were children and he believes this Thrawn Imperial is trying to usurper that arrangement.”

“Wh- wait. _Arranged?_ As in, arranged to be _married_?”

N’halitza nodded, her eyes soft with understanding. He still didn’t understand everything about Ansionian culture, but he had made a point of learning everything he could…For her.

“Do you know if they love each other?” She prompted again.

“I uh…got the impression they feel very strongly about each other.” Vanto hedged.

She looked horrified. “What gave you this impression?”

“I uh – “

Thankfully, he did not need to sputter out further explanation, two hunters abruptly entered the Healing House, flanked by the guard that was stationed at the door. Both grumbled as they marched toward him and picked him up none-to-gently as N’halitza began to bang on their arms with her tiny fists and scream in her native tongue.

“Eli, I am coming with you. I will not let them – “

They began dragging him away as she ran after them, tears already beginning to form in her turquoise eyes. She knew very well what her brother had in store for him. N’halitza knew how the Challenge would end for Teela Zapheri’s love interest as well as her own.

They would both die.

As with everything, there were rules.

Jasir had been wronged. The blue man with the strange red eyes had been the one to wrong him, _allegedly_.

The Ansionian hunter claimed his right to the Challenge and as the wronged party, being a member of the village contesting harm inflicted by someone outside of the village, but with respect to another village member, albeit an adopted member, there were a certain set of rules in play. It was made even more complicated given that it was a challenge pertaining to a marriage arrangement.

Thrawn found it intriguing. Teela Zapheri found it exhausting. A part of her wished they’d kill each other. She’d be free of the embarrassing exhibition of masculine stupidity and their stiflingly overeager need to compare testosterone levels and the lengths they would go for the attention of females (not to mention whatever other “lengths” they wished to compare!).

During Couple’s Week, Teela had no doubt the male population would eventually resort to some sort of penile display like non-sentient beasts in the forest just to end up in the sheets but _this_ was taking it too far. Unfortunately, someone had to die because of it.

“ _You are an idiot, Mitth’raw’nuruodo_.”

The Chiss arched his eyebrows politely in her direction, _“I beg your pardon?”_

_“Why are you doing this?”_

_“Would you like to be married?”_

She made a face at him and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like “fuck off” in Sy Bisti.

_“I thought not.”_ Thrawn acknowledged matter-of-factly.

“He. Will. Kill. You.” She growled, enunciating every word.

“No one will die here.” The Commodore shook his head confidently. “In fact, I intend to recruit the villagers in our mission to enter the base.”

She nearly laughed, “How -?”

Two of the hunters had appeared and roughly pushed Lieutenant Vanto toward them and he stumbled slightly before catching himself with Zapheri offering to help him. He looked disoriented but otherwise seemed to be nearly fully recovered from being injected with cluum.

“What’s going on, sir?”

“Jasir is going to kill him.” Teela growled. This prompted a sharp, wide-eyed look from Eli.

“Sir?”

“Calm yourself Lieutenant.”

Thrawn beckoned him over closer to where he and Zapheri stood.

_“My understanding is Kret’nuli has become invested in ending your interest in his sister.”_ Thrawn murmured covertly to the human man. _“Your involvement with N’halitza was discovered while you were unconscious.”_

Eli’s face flushed slightly, but he nodded as the Chiss turned to his aide.

_“What is the likelihood of Kret’nuli challenging the Lieutenant on his sister’s behalf?”_

Zapheri pursed her lips and sighed, looking at Vanto carefully. _“Does she want to be with you?”_

_“Yes. We have been seeing each other secretly for a year.”_

She made a face – a flash of disappointment perhaps, that made Thrawn grit his teeth. _“When you say ‘seeing each other’, do you mean having some sort of physical – ?”_

_“No!”_ The Lieutenant looked insulted.

A challenge by a male family member for the sake of a female avoiding an unfortunate arrangement (or one perceived as undesirable) usually provided more benefit to one party or the other, depending on the nature of the relationships. Usually that meant one side was provided additional weaponry or one side was provided a _rafiki_ while the other was not.

Teela cocked her head, pursed her lips and arched her eyebrows skeptically, “hhayi ngisho nokuqabula?” **{Not even kissing? – Sy Bisti}**

The man, looking mortified, shrugged slightly. “Mhlawumbe okuncane.” **{Maybe a little – Sy Bisti}**

She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose.

“What does that mean, Zapheri?” Thrawn frowned.

_Clueless._

His aide opened her eyes and looked at the two Imperials, shaking her head in complete befuddlement. Even the most intelligent men turned into fools when it came to satisfying their sexual urges. Why would Eli Vanto be any different?

“It means you _both_ are going to die.” She said with faux sweetness.

“Wha -?” The Lieutenant’s dismay was interrupted by a sudden silence in the village square.

The Heshima appeared suddenly looking older than usual. The Ansionian glanced at Teela and sent a dark look toward Vanto and the Chiss standing next to her. He shook his head sadly, walking to the center of the village square. There was a ripple of uneasy chatter in the crowd as the village elder raised his hand for calm.

“My son has exercised his right to the Challenge.” The Heshima motioned for quiet again when there were several gasps and startled exclamations. “Malastaja does not wish for their marriage arrangement to proceed. The blue Imperial wishes to claim that arrangement.”

This time no amount of arm waving could stop the rumble of discouraged surprise. Zapheri opened her mouth to argue the point – Thrawn didn’t want to _marry_ her, he wanted her to _work_ for him!

The Chiss however, placed a silencing hand on her shoulder. _“Wait, Zapheri.”_

She pursed her lips as the Heshima continued.

“Both parties will be allowed weaponry. Each a spear. Both will be allowed a rafiki that can continue the Challenge and can do all but complete the Challenge. If a rafiki dies there is no reprieve for that party but there must never be three to the Challenge at the same time. It will be a fight until the Challenge is completed, that is until one of the parties is dead. Only the Challenger has the right to close the Challenge before the Challenge is complete if he so chooses.”

The Heshima paused; time enough for Thrawn to lean down to whisper a question in Teela’s ear. “What is a rafiki?”

She turned her head, their noses nearly touching, prompting her to move her head back slightly. He felt her face warm at his proximity.

“It means ‘friend’ and it’s someone who can fight on your behalf while you rest to regain your strength during the Challenge. Usually Challenge fights last a long time because Ansionian hunters are very skilled.”

Thrawn hummed in thought as the village elder continued. “The Challenger and the Defender must stay within the confines of the village, that includes – “ The Heshima continued to detail the village boundaries and the penalties associated with leaving those boundaries.

“Are you allowed to pick only one or are their several you may choose from?” He asked quietly.

Teela shook her head, trying to anticipate what his strategy would be. “Just one. It is usually your best friend.”

“I see.” The Commodore’s expression became pensive. “Must you declare your rafiki before the Challenge?”

Teela scowled. “The rules are silent on that point. Why?”

The Heshima interrupted whatever he would have said by beckoning Jasir, Thrawn and Teela to the center of the village square. “We will now understand the terms of the challenge. The one who initiated the Challenge will declare his grievance.”

Jasir glared at the Imperial and sent a softer more hurt expression toward Zapheri. “This Interloper has come to Ansion with Malastaja. She is under his boot, she must work for the Empire and for him.” The hunter looked around at the villagers who stood captivated. “Anataka kulala!” **{He wants to bed her – Ansionian}**

There was a gasp from the crowd, several hisses from the women and growls from the men. Thrawn looked over at Teela who had turned a deep shade of crimson.

_“What was that last, Zapheri?”_

_“He called you a pompous jerk.”_

She knew he _knew_ she lied, but thankfully he wasn’t going to press the matter now.

Jasir was still speaking eloquently about the deviant she worked for, **“ _– mine. He believes he is a better match. We have known each other for years. Learned together as children. He does not understand her. He does not understand us because Malastaja is of us.” {In Ansionian}_**

There were nods of acknowledgement.

“Nitarudisha kile chetu!” **{I will take back what is ours! - Ansionian}**

The center of the village erupted in cheers and the Heshima motioned for Thrawn to step forward. As he did there were several hisses and growls, boos and grumbles; a child threw a pebble which didn’t quite make it to the tip of the Commodore’s left boot. He patiently waited for the crowd’s displeasure to wane before he correctly addressed them – indeed, he had read the situation quite correctly. Thrawn needed to plead his case to the entire village, _not_ just the leader.

“I do not come to steal Malastaja away from you. I only wish for her to live as she would choose to.” The Chiss turned to her, meeting her eyes carefully. Was he also trying to convince her too?

“She cannot stay on Ansion. Teela Zapheri has too much to offer the galaxy and to shutter her here diminishes her sacrifice. Her heart has always been here. This is her home. She claims no other. Yet she leaves it to help others and to better the universe.”

He tore his gaze away from hers to meet Jasir’s intense glare. “She does not want this arrangement, not because of you or I, but because she wants something more and as such, if I am to accept the Challenge on her behalf, I would like something more from you.”

She winced. There was, as to be expected an uproar and Jasir’s turquoise eyes flashed, “You have the audacity to ask for more? You insult Malastaja and you insult me. You are a corrupt Imperial! What more could you possibly want?”

“I would seek the assistance of the village in helping Zapheri and I remove a _true_ corrupt Imperial from power.”

The Heshima stepped forward, his forehead furrowed in confusion. “Anaongea nini, Malastaja?” **{What is he talking about, Malastaja? – Ansionian}**

“Mkuu wa wigo wa kifalme ndiye anayehusika na mauaji ya watu wa yangu.” **{The commander of the Imperial base is responsible for the murder of one of my family members.}**

The silence was deafening.

“Admiral Cirlin?” The Heshima asked hesitantly.

Teela nodded.

There was a soft sigh from the old Ansionian. “He may be corrupt. All Imperials are, but what makes you think he is guilty of murder?”

“His corruption financed the group that destroyed an Imperial Star Destroyer and murdered thousands of people including Captain Voss Parck.” The Commodore looked as though he was ready to further elaborate, and likely take exception to the Wise One’s generalization of Imperials, but Jasir suddenly looked sharply at Zapheri.

“Nakambuka unaniambia ya mjomba wako!” **{I remember you telling me of your uncle.}**

Teela opened her mouth to clarify the familiar relationship – it had after all changed since last they spoke - but felt it would only complicate things further, instead she nodded.

“So you wish for us to render aid to you and Malastaja in your quest for justice if you win the Challenge?” The Heshima squinted at him, scrutinizing him as if he’d discovered something new and surprisingly something interesting.

“I do.”

The older Ansionian turned to his son. “Do you accept?”

Jasir seemed uncertain. He looked at his betrothed and cocked his head. “Malastaja mtu wa falia aliuawa. Haki lazima ihudumiwa.” **{Malastaja’s family member was murdered. Justice must be served. – Ansionian }**

The hunter looked from the Heshima and back to Teela again. “I accept.”

Zapheri breathed a sigh of relief and nodded her thanks to him. Her childhood friend did not respond to her grateful expression instead he turned to the villagers and addressed them. “Ikiwa mjumbe wa bluu atashinda changamoto kiji kitamsaidia na Malastaja tafuta haki dhidi ya rasilimali.” **{If the blue one wins the village will help him and Malastaja seek justice against the corrupt Imperials. – Ansionian}**

There were nods of agreement and several snorts of doubt, it was highly improbable that the Chiss would best their greatest hunter, after all. Zapheri thought it was probably true, Jasir doubted he would need to make good on any of the conditions which considered him on the losing side of the upcoming battle.

Actually, it quickly became abundantly clear how Jasir viewed the match-up…

Thrawn calmly raised a finger, “There is one other matter.”

Teela shot him a venomous look, hissing at him to be quiet, but he ignored her.

“What is it, Interloper?” Jasir sneered at him.

“If I win the Challenge, Lieutenant Eli Vanto is not to be challenged at a future date.”

Jasir made a face, looking confusedly across the village square from the human man back to the Chiss. “Why?”

The Commodore remained expressionless. “Do we have an accord?”

Again, the Ansionian smirked arrogantly at him.

“Kret’nuli?” He called over his shoulder.

N’halitza’s brother strode forward, his powerful muscles on full display as he kept his turquios eyes fixed on the human man that had lured his sister away from her duty and family. “Je ungependa nafasi ya kumuua sasa au baadaye?” **{Would you like the chance to kill him now or later? – Ansionian}**

“Sasa.” Kret’nuli’s nostrils flared in barely suppressed rage. **{Now.}**

“That is acceptable. Kret’nuli has agreed.” Jasir grinned at the Chiss.

“Please announce our agreement to the village.” Thrawn gestured to the on lookers.

Jasir was absolutely certain he would win…

Teela confirmed the Challenger’s broadcast to the villagers; Jasir had expressed his doubt in Vanto’s ability to survive as the Commodore’s rafiki in the most unflattering and vulgar terms. As she and N’halitza rushed to Eli’s side upon the abrupt onset of dizziness and nausea, Thrawn smiled faintly and murmured to himself.

“Mar, Ch’ah bob tah _csarcican’t_ turczez.” **{Yes, I doubt he _would_ survive. – Cheunh}**

He was pulled from his increasingly dark thoughts when the village elder cleared his throat to summarize the terms of the impending fight. “Very well. If the Challenge is won by Jasir, the Challenger, he will win his bride. If the Challenge is won by the Defender, the Imperial Thrawn, he will win Malastaja’s release from her arrangement, our assistance in bringing a murderer to justice and the nullity of any challenge for the Imperial, Eli Vanto.”

There was a quiet murmur, as the Heshima turned to the combatants. “Now, choose your rafiki.”

He had sent her over to speak with N’halitza and Eli Vanto. It needed to be seamless, professional - as if there were no questions…so naturally the job fell to Thrawn’s aide-de-camp. If the Commodore did it, it would just appear forced and awkward.

The plan was of course very upsetting to the Lieutenant. N’halitza who, as far as Teela could tell, was the object of Eli’s affection simply based on the way he looked at her, was also nervous, but to a far lesser extent. This prompted Zapheri to purse her lips and scowl at the other woman, automatically categorizing her as unworthy for someone like Vanto. For some unfathomable reason she had placed the Lieutenant on a pedestal.

She scowled at that thought and made a note to ponder on it later.

N’halitza however was uniquely beautiful with the scar on her jaw adding to her fierce independent spirit. Teela did _want_ to like her…

_You really should try to like her…_

She smiled at Eli and noted N’halitza’s hawkish look. Teela stepped a little closer to the man and watch the woman bristle visible.

_Well, I tried to like her…_

The Lieutenant straightened; nodded confidently to Thrawn from across the village square to confirm his understanding of the plan. Perfect.

But just to drive the point home to everyone involved on how truly miserable Teela was about the situation in general, she gave Vanto a very very _long_ hug.

“Thank you for doing this Eli.” She said loud enough to be heard across the village square, sighing as she snuggled into him. “You are _such_ a good friend!”

She could just about hear the woman next to her growl in irritation, could practically see Jasir grow a meter taller in fury and could almost feel Commodore Thrawn vibrate with carefully concealed rage.

It was obvious from the beginning that Jasir would choose Kret’nuli.

As Zapheri had said, they had been friends for many years, and they were both skilled in combat. The Ansionian hunter wasn’t about to take chances with an unknown enemy. He would wish to have a strong second option if he so needed it.

Of course, his choice was made easier by Kret’nuli’s eagerness to kill Eli Vanto. If he could eliminate his betrothed’s admirer while his friend removed his sister’s suitor all in the same challenge it would be far less exhausting for everyone in the village.

Thrawn appreciated their need for expediency.

_“When will you call your rafiki?”_ Teela looked over at him.

The Chiss shrugged his shoulders, the motion made more fluid by the fact that he had taken off his uniform tunic.

_“When Jasir is satisfied his honor will not suffer irreparable harm.”_

She sighed and shook her head worriedly, _“I hate you when you are like this.”_

The Commodore with the correct amount of confidence and casualness bent down to whisper in her ear. Once again, Teela blushed at his closeness. “Do you regret assisting me with my droids, _now_?”

Despite her spiteful mood she laughed though she looked over at him solemnly. “You may very well not survive that long. Jasir’s pride has been wounded terribly even though he isn’t in lov- .” She stopped what she was about to say; inhaled deeply. “Just be careful, alright. I don’t want to have to explain this to Colonel Yularen and I don’t want to see the Lieutenant get hurt.”

They stayed in the village square.

The Heshima had created the shape of a large circle on the ground using a fine black powder. Zapheri had told him the first few minutes would be the hardest as both Challenger and Defender were supposed to battle “in flame.”

She had confessed her ignorance as to the literal meaning of this particular rule as she had never seen a challenge actually performed and had only heard about its execution anecdotally. Although Ansionian’s were passionate, the Challenge was very rare; usually most disagreements were resolved, and cooler heads prevailed.

Both Thrawn and Jasir stepped into the circle with their weapons. The village elder, holding a torch in one hand, silenced the crowd with the other and motioned for Vanto, Teela and Kret’nuli to step back. Thrawn nodded somberly to Eli and he returned the gesture, causing both Jasir and Kret’nuli to grin at each other.

Without another word the Heshima dropped the torch onto the powder and a wave of heat and fire encircled the combatants.

That was the sign for them to try to kill each other.

Jasir immediately leapt at the Chiss slamming the blunt end of his spear down on Thrawn’s as he slipped by the Ansionian in an attempt to slam his own weapon against the hunter’s shoulder blades. For his trouble he found himself face first in the dirt, his head perilously close to writhing flame. He grunted and rolled over just in time to avoid Jasir’s spear. 

Jasir was so focused on the kill, the Ansionian hunter didn’t notice where the Imperial’s feet were relative to his own and he went down hard with a swipe to the back of his knee. It was unfortunate for Thrawn though because his opponent recovered quickly – much faster than the Chiss was used to when sparring with Teela; faster even than Chiss reflexes.

By the time the flames died down enough for the villagers to see clearly, both combatants were without spears and were on the ground. The Imperial had obviously taken a significant beating within those first few minutes. He was bleeding from a gash to the side of his head, one of his red eyes squinted against the stream of blood running down his temple; his shirt was ripped in the front and bruises were already forming, black and dark purple on his chest.

Jasir, although in far better shape was not entirely unscathed and had a bloodied nose. Thrawn jumped on his back, attempting to wrap an arm around his neck to secure him in a choke hold but the Ansionian shook him loose, and he went sprawling. The hunter smirked as he lumbered after the Commodore. There were cheers from the crowd and Jasir grinned, waving as he approached the downed Chiss. Thrawn sat up staring at the advancing hunter and smiled thinly. He absently used the back of his hand to wipe blood from his mouth and looked at Vanto.

The man was unfortunately in no condition to fight. He was now pale and if it hadn’t been for N’halitza standing by him, steadying him, he likely would have fallen. Teela too was standing nearby, staring at him in horror.

_Teela. Could she forgive him if he had not anticipated the situation correctly?_

He blinked several times to clear his blurred vision, and the Commodore met her eyes.

Jasir was now moving toward him at a pace that made it clear he had grown impatient and had had his fill of adoration from the villagers. Thrawn raised his hands, palms out “I claim my right to my rafiki.”

The hunter spun on his heels, his turquoise eyes had automatically become focused on Eli Vanto and he smiled expectantly. The Lieutenant looked pained and swallowed hard, his pale face become almost grey. Thrawn suspected the man wouldn’t remain conscious much longer.

But the formal Ansionian response to the blue Imperial’s summons did not come from the human man though.

“Mimi ni rafiki yako katika wakati wako wa hitajin a saku zote.” **{I am your friend in your time of need and always. – Ansionian}**

The villager’s excited chants for their best hunter suddenly died as Jasir stood gaping in horror.

Malastaja had stepped into the circle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy,
> 
> I'm running out of bandwidth. I'm starting to get to where I've stopped coming up with good ideas and now I'm just creating fodder....oh wait, it's all been fodder. LOL.
> 
> The next chapter I'm calling "Quicksand" and it's loaded with humiliation for Teela. I should probably add "getting stupid drunk" to the tags but it does need some serious editing before prime time. Note: Chapter 6 is in serious need to help and Chapter 7 is a concept. Fun Fact: I'm trying to keep it under 10 chapters; also there has got to be a meme for that somewhere on the internet.
> 
> Hope all is well with everyone. As always, thank you for reading.   
> -N!


	5. Quicksand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: A little NSFW, irresponsible drinking 
> 
> Translations: In text
> 
> In This Chapter:  
> Teela's wounds  
> Collateral damage  
> Quicksand  
> Upholding the oath  
> A fish and a bird  
> Matchmaker  
> Thrawn's reasons  
> To the victor go the spoils...or not.  
> Something to relax her  
> "I won't hurt her."  
> Perfect except one thing  
> Amused over everything until...  
> A woman of many talents  
> Power and intimacy

The entire village was silent as Thrawn carefully stood up and limped from the circle. Jasir remained inert watching his childhood friend and love interest advance, her eyes carefully on him, her hands splayed out away from her sides, low near her hips. Teela tried to remain expressionless as she approached, but she began to tremble as she got closer and by the time she was close enough for him to touch, she was shaking, tears forming in the corner of her dark eyes.

“Jasir. Please.” She whispered.

“Hii ni kinyume na sharia za changamoto!” he screamed, pointing angrily at the Chiss as he stepped away, still keeping his eyes on Teela. **{This is against the rules of the Challenge! – Ansionian}**

The Heshima immediately stepped closer, though not close enough to enter the circle. “Hapana” he shook his head solemnly. “Matendo ya mtetezi ni halali.” **{No} {The Defender’s actions are valid.}**

There was an uproar from the crowd as Jasir glared at Zapheri.

“You were meant to be my wife.” He hissed. “You promised.”

“I didn’t _know_ what I was promising. I was fourteen.” She shook her head fiercely “I thought we were promising to be _friends_ not husband and wife and by the time I realized the seriousness – “ she exhaled shakily “ – the _finality_ of it, it was too late and I thought it would have hurt you and the village too much. That was why I left. I was _scared_.”

His turquoise eyes flashed with scorn, “And so you ran away like a frightened child.”

“Yes.” She bobbed her head. “I did.”

The hunter was apparently surprised over her admission because his fierce scowl softened slightly, and he blinked. “Why did you not tell me?” He demanded softly.

“Because I _was_ a frightened child then. I’m telling you now because I’m no longer afraid and we aren’t children anymore.”

Jasir bared his teeth, his head snapping to where Thrawn stood watching them from afar. “I know why you have suddenly become so brave, Malastaja.”

“Yeye ni mwajiri wangu tu, Jasir.” Teela shook her head sadly, feeling a wave of unease. **{He is just my employer, Jasir. - Ansionian}**

The last thing she wanted was for him to press onto _that_ particular wound. She felt she was deserving of at least some retaliatory swipe but there _was_ a line. He was acutely aware of it and knew instinctively he wasn’t allowed to cross it, though one of the things that had drawn them together was both their tendencies to march up to lines unabashedly and stomp on them.

“Niliwahi kukiri hisia zangu lakini alinikataa. Sasa tuko karibu zaidi…” She trailed off. **{I had once confessed my feelings, but he refused me. We are now more akin to… - Ansionian}**

Her face contorted with the difficulty of acknowledging her relationship with Thrawn was going nowhere, at best and was at worst, toxic for both of them most days. They dealt with their frustrations by trying to land hits on each other in his dojo, and only recently had they turned to cooperatively trying to beat on droids. To him, she was a tool. To her, he was a monster.

“…Haraka?” Jasir offered.

She looked up at him suddenly jarred out of her introspection. Zapheri nodded numbly.

“Haraka.” She agreed with the Ansionian analogy.

Yes, just like _haraka_.

A strange sense of peace came over her knowing that her friend understood. He knew now that she wasn’t the personification of perfection he believed her to be every summer when they’d run through the fields on one of her quests to trace the land’s gradient for the irrigation system she was building. Malastaja was _flawed_ , she fell in love with someone who was flawed, who rejected her and now she, in her flawed state – in her spite and pride - refused to let go…just like Jasir himself.

She nearly laughed over the irony of it.

_Perhaps, we should get married after all. We’re exactly alike._

The hunter shook his head. “You would not have to suffer so with me, Malastaja.”

“I know.” She stared silently into the distance watching the last of the smoke wisps dissipate. “But I still have hope for my heart.”

Jasir seemed to wilt. “I cannot condemn you for your hope, but I _can_ condemn him for his stupidity.”

“And I’ll let you.” Teela smiled thinly.

He grunted, giving her a rueful smile, but his eyes suddenly took on a doubtful glint. “Hajampa wazo hili je? Wewe kuwa Rafiki yake?” **{You did not give him this idea, did you? You being his rafiki? – Ansionian}**

“Hapana.” Zapheri made a face. “amekuwa na kiwango cha juu kwa sababu yeye ni mkakati n ani mzuri kutarajia vitendo vya watu **.” {No} {He has become high ranking because he is a strategist and is good at anticipating people’s actions. - Ansionian}**

“Anakutarajia” The hunter said darkly, nodding as if confirming an unfortunate suspicion. “Amekutumia.” **{He reads you} {And he has used you. - Ansionian}**

It was a statement and it left her breathless with humiliation. She bowed her head. Clearly this was not going to be as peaceful as Teela had been hoping.

He _was_ going to salt the wounds.

“Jinsi gani yeye anakutumia?” He asked, disdain once again creeping back into his voice. **{How else does he use you? - Ansionian}**

“That’s enough, Jasir.” Her lip curled in distaste as her face flushed with anger.

The Ansionian hunter’s eyes traveled once again from her, over to where Thrawn stood, slightly hunched. “If I’m to give up my future wife, I would at least like to know what she is getting herself into.” He called loudly so the Chiss could hear.

Thankfully, the Commodore didn’t take the bait. He remained outside the circle as she had instructed him. The moment he stepped back inside, he would be responsible for taking the fight away from his rafiki – or rather the fight his rafiki _should_ have been waging.

Technically speaking Jasir could kill Teela and be well within his right under the rules of the Challenge but given that the Challenge was _for_ _her_ , it would render the activity moot. Thrawn thought it possible, however unlikely, that the Ansionian hunter would consider attacking Zapheri, not to kill her, but rather to goad him into further participation. Fortunately, he was only interested in verbal sparring which was something Teela excelled at…though the hunter had clearly struck a nerve and his aide-de-comp was visibly rattled.

Her eyes flicked to Thrawn then back to Jasir as she struggled to win back the hunter’s attention and gain control of the conversation.

“Is she going to be an Imperial soldier?” The Ansionian taunted.

“It is not your business!” She growled as he advanced toward the edge of the circle where Thrawn stood. Despite her obvious irritation she remained rooted in place as if she were physically incapable of following the hunter on his almost-leisurely stroll toward his rival.

“Is she going to be free to return to the village when she wants to?” Jasir asked raising a hand as the villagers added their own murmured wonderment.

“Will you remain true to her?”

Zapheri felt her fists clench unconsciously at her sides. The unwelcomed mental image of Wynda Groque caused her to wince.

_“…Do you want me to tell you I thought of you?”_

_…“I want you to tell me the truth, Thrawn!..”_

Finally, both the Ansionian and the Chiss stood facing each other separated only by the charred line at their feet. Jasir knew if he exited the circle it would be a violation of the rules and he would forfeit his rights to the Challenge. He eyed the Imperial speculatively, turned his head casually to glance over his shoulder at Malastaja. “Will she be an Imperial _slave_?”

_“…They are now Imperial assets. They will be treated as such.”…_

_…“…I thought you were honorable, but you are just a monster and you have turned me into a monster too…”_

The memories of the long racks on the Sempre and the nauseating feeling of betrayal; the despicable lack of action at Lansend Twenty-Six…it made her knees nearly buckle and she screamed wordlessly

To stop herself from collapsing Teela ran toward them. Her eyes stung with rage and just as she reached the edge of the circle she leapt over the charred filings and slammed herself into the Commodore’s chest, punching, kicking, sobbing and screaming in Sy Bisti all the ways she hated him and herself.

He had anticipated her.

The Chiss knew a verbal altercation between Teela Zapheri and Jasir had the potential to ricochet and he would likely be collateral damage. It was expected, the risk associated with it was understood but it hadn’t been quantified in Thrawn’s mind.

He was not expecting her reaction to be so… _violent_.

Had the Ansionian hunter known about Teela’s trauma at Lansend Twenty-Six, he could not have played his hand any better. Unfortunately for the Commodore, Zapheri had become formidable in hand-to-hand combat and he had taken a thorough beating from Jasir.

He was finally able to wrap an arm around her after she had gotten in several significant punches and one jaw rattling kick. He cupped the back of her head and rolled them both to the ground – protecting her mostly from their joined fall. The Chiss hit the dirt awkwardly though, causing his breath to leave him momentarily. Teela seemed unfazed and proceeded to drive her knee into his leg, narrowly missing his groin; Her punches to his mid-torso only stuttering briefly as she screamed in rage. The Commodore grunted again and rolled over on top of her, pulling her hands up over her head to pin her down.

“ESALZI!” She snarled at him. **{MONSTER! – Sy Bisti}**

He remained completely silent, kept his face carefully expressionless and clinical.

“ESALZI. UNGICHITHILE!” **{MONSTER. YOU DESTROYED ME! - Sy Bisti}**

“Unamandla kakhulu ukuba ungabhujiswa ngumuntu ngaphandle kwakho, Teela Zapheri.” **{You are too strong to be destroyed by anyone other than yourself, Teela Zapheri. - Sy Bisti}**

And with that, the woman stopped her struggle as her body was wracked with sobs. The Imperial slowly, carefully let go of her arms and rolled over bringing her with him, holding her tightly to him as she wailed murmuring in a language Jasir nor the villager’s understood.

Thrawn understood her of course. It was Sy Bisti - _their language_.

But Eli Vanto also understood.

The Heshima finally entered the circle and marched over to his son, subtly motioning him to stand down. Now that the Imperial’s rafiki had exited the circle, the Challenge could move beyond the confines of the village square and Thrawn would be responsible for any further defense of his side of the contest.

**_“It is no longer worth it, boy.”_** The elder’s dark eyes assessed Jasir’s horrified expression. **_“A fight for her that would destroy her is not worth it.”_ {Ansionian}**

The younger man turned to him, **_“But – “_** his turquoise eyes turned pleading. **_“ – father, look how she suffers! How could you let that – “_** his lip curled with hatred. **_“ – Imperial tyrant continue to torment her. Malastaja is part of us!”_**

**_“She is.”_** The Heshima bobbed his head, sagely. **_“But much of her torment does not come from him. It comes from beyond his influence and some of it is of her own making because she cannot see.”_**

Jasir clicked his tongue in disbelief. **_“I doubt he has lessened her pain.”_**

**_“You know not of what you speak.”_** The old man growled in disapproval. ** _“He keeps her safe from those that hunt her.”_**

His son was obviously taken aback. **_“I do not understand, Heshima. How can you keep someone safe by keeping them in a cage? He has caged her!”_**

**_“Ah.”_** The elder nodded, smiling slightly in understanding. **_“He keeps her safe, and yes she is in a cage but it is Malastaja that puts herself in that cage, Jasir.”_**

The hunter’s eyes shifted over to where the blue Imperial had hefted her up. A bird so afraid to leave her cage that she flew right back into it, even after the door had been opened.

He scowled, still unwilling to give up the fight. **_“I will lose face within the village. How will I find a proper wife, now?”_**

His father snorted. **_“I did not think the Imperial was able to get in too many hits, but he must have jarred several of your weaker thoughts loose. I am impressed by his prowess.”_**

The younger man flushed with embarrassment and mild annoyance. **_“It is a concern, father!”_**

**_“Hardly. You are the best hunter in this village, and likely the other two villages. If you feel so inclined, I can request an audience with one of the elders from the south?”_ **

Jasir’s mouth turned down further. **_“I do not know any of the women there. I do not love them.”_**

“And you love Malastaja?” The Heshima asked softly in Basic.

His eyes traveled back over to the human woman who had since stopped trying to absently pummel the Imperial that held her, though she still trembled against him. He replied hesitantly. “Yes. But…”

“You do not feel _haraka_ for her.”

The Ansionians used ‘haraka’ as an analogy for overwhelming emotion. Many associated it with romantic unrequited passion, but it was any emotion really, that caused overpowering joy, anger, or sadness. In one person it could provoked a sense of melancholy so deep, it’d hurt to breath, whereas others believed themselves omnipotent from their euphoria. It could cripple the strongest of beings or it could make the weakest sturdier than a reek. Anyone could shine or fade rapidly under the influence of haraka.

Its literal translation was quicksand.

Consuming. Inevitable. Quicksand.

Jasir looked back at his father sadly shaking his head. “No, I love her as a friend. I always have.” He sighed resignedly. “But I do not feel that agony.”

He turned to where the Chiss had picked her up carefully moving her toward the other Imperial and Kret’nuli’s sister, his strange red eyes tight with some form of worry unrecognizable to him.

“You have your answer then.” The Heshima bowed low and stepped slowly away from him, exiting the circle, prompting excited chatter from the villagers.

“Zapheri?” Thrawn whispered in her ear. “Zapheri, we must move.”

“Nuhh” She moaned against his chest. During the fight, his standard issue undershirt had been ripped down the front and she clung to it. “If someone’s goin’ t’ kill you I wan’ it t’ be me.”

“I will endeavor to disappoint you.”

Teela sniffed and looked up at him, _“You are an asshole.”_

He didn’t respond but rather picked her up and moved toward Eli and N’halitza causing her to grunt in indignation. “He’s going to kill you.”

“I do not believe he will kill me, rather he will – “

“Wanakiji!” Jasir cried raising his hands over his head. **{Villagers! - Ansionian}**

Teela shivered and murmured something unintelligible – likely a curse.

“Nimekuwa kwenye baraza na Heshima. Hakuna aina mbaya zaidi ya adhabu ambayo ningeweza kumpa Mfalme kuliko kuacha Malastaja humchukia.” **{I have been in council with the Heshima. There is no worse form of punishment I could give to the Imperial than not stopping Malastaja from hating him. - Ansionian}**

There were whispers of speculations as to his meaning, a few grumbles of doubt. The hunter continued this time in Basic so his opponent would understand. “I am ending the Challenge and ceding victory to the blue Imperial.”

This announcement resulted in the expected amount of outrage and disbelief. Kret’nuli stepped forward and grabbed his shoulder roughly, “Hapana, Jasir!” **{No, Jasir}**

But the Heshima moved quickly in front of the younger Ansionian and hissed for silence.

“The Imperial Thrawn’s strategy worked. He used Malastaja as his rafiki which she agreed to and according to our rules, that could render the Challenge ineffectual. These were _our_ rules. He obeyed them yet he found a means of winning without killing one of our own. –“ Before any of the other hunters in the crowd could point out that Jasir had clearly dominated his opponent, the elder motioned once again for silence.

“And do not believe for a moment that an Imperial would not kill regardless of our laws, the fact that he stayed his hand is proof enough that he is unlike most in his Empire.” The Heshima eyed various villagers in the crowd as if daring them to disagree. “Jasir and the village will uphold the oath made before the Challenge.”

The Wise One turned to Malastaja. “And we will always care for one of our own.”

Jasir may have ceded the Challenge and acknowledged that, yes, a deal was a deal, but he most certainly was not happy about it and Kret’nuli was superiorly pissed over the arrangement. Eli Vanto wasn’t entirely sure he believed N’halitza’s brother capable of keeping such a promise. He would certainly extend a friendly hand to the man _but_ if he could give advice to the person investigating his hypothetical murder, he’d request they’d take a long hard look at the Ansionian’s alibi.

The Lieutenant replied with the traditional Ansionian greeting when N’halitza introduced him formally to him prompting his visibly sour expression to become a bit harder.

“I am going to request an arrangement.” N’halitza announced.

Kret’nuli’s attention swung wildly back to his sister. “You will not!”

“I will.” She dipped her head down stubbornly. “It is time. Mother has suspected.”

The Ansionian’s muscles seemed to ripple under his teal skin as he stood to his full height. “She will not agree to it. She dislikes Imperials. And after what has happened here, the village elders will not either.”

For the first time her confidence seemed to waver. “But he comes with Malastaja.” She looked over at Eli for reassurance. “Surely that must be held in his favor, yes?”

“Do not do this N’halitza.” Her brother shook his head slowly. “Do not risk it. Malastaja may have exhausted all her good will, here today.”

“It is a risk I am willing to take.”

Eli frowned. “Risk? What is the risk in you having me meet your mother?”

Kret’nuli looked at him disdainfully. This was something he and Jasir vehemently disagreed on - Interlopers and Ansionians shouldn’t be allowed to socialize. Trade, yes. Socialize, no.

It was like fish trying to live with birds. It simply would not work. And now his sister would have her wings cut because she’d had the misfortune to fall for a fish.

“Even if our mother agrees, the village elders must approve the arrangement. If they do not, N’halitza will be ostracized from the village.” He growled. “And because you cannot be placed in a Challenge due to the arrangement your blue friend made with Jasir, she cannot be fought for.”

Vanto stared at him in horror. “Why?”

“That is our culture!” He snapped. “The same is true for men. If I were to introduce an unsuitable woman to the elders, I would also suffer the same fate.”

“Ok” Eli bowed his head, “But why does your mother not like Imperials?”

Both siblings were silent. Kret’nuli clenched his jaw and stared off into the distance and N’halitza absently moved her hand to her own collar bone near the puckered skin of the scar running along the side of her neck. “It is a long story.” She murmured, almost to herself.

“Oh.” Eli bobbed his head and looked at her carefully, remaining silent a moment. “Maybe we should wait?”

The Ansionian hunter looked at him in surprise and with a hint of appreciation. “Finally, someone speaks sense. Perhaps I misjudged you, Samaki.” **{Samaki = Fish in Ansionian}**

“His name is Eli.” N’halitza’s eyes narrowed in irritation at her brother. She turned to the Imperial Lieutenant beseechingly. “Why? Am I not worth the risk, Eli?”

“You are.” His shoulders slumped as he exhaled. “But am I?”

She smiled beautifully then. “Yes, I love you.”

Kret’nuli made a disgusted sound. “Sitaweza kulan a kamwe.” **{I will never be able to eat again. - Ansionian}**

“Ndio na kijiji kitakuwa bora kwake.” **{Yes, and the village will be better for it.}**

Most of the villagers didn’t know what to make of her now. On one hand they were disappointed, one might even say they felt mildly betrayed in her rejection of Jasir over a blue skinned, red eyed Imperial Interloper, whereas some felt pity for her. She had likely become ensnared in the Empire’s web through no fault of her own.

They remembered Malastaja as full of life and willing to help everyone within the village – really anyone at all – and that inclination toward giving without thought of return had likely made her a target for people who would use her…

The Heshima insisted the blue Imperial was not one of those but was trying to protect her from such people. Many in the village remained leery of him but sought to hide their suspicions so as not to frustrate the Heshima or further upset an already conflicted Malastaja.

They could all tell.

Teela Zapheri and her Imperial captor were in the throes of haraka but they were stubbornly in denial. It was likely the reason why there was as much indifference toward Jasir’s loss and less violence toward Thrawn – Ansionian’s were good at spotting lies. And the truth was Jasir did not fight as fiercely as he should have if he was as passionate as he said he was, and he didn’t ache as deeply over the loss as one would have expected.

Still, the One Who Remembers was miserable. Some of the older women in the village had shaken their heads in frustration. To have someone so young, so miserable was tragedy, by definition.

Of course, they took it upon themselves to try to rectify the situation.

The women of Selo chortled happily about their perceived duty in the fine and subtle art of matchmaking, though there was a small but growing number who admired the Interloper’s physique. They had taken to pondering whether his strange eyes could see through their clothing, and there was murmured conjecture as to what sort of stamina he had for loving if he had none for fighting.

Malastaja had changed greatly during her absence, as well. She was no longer just shy of eighteen and she had advanced into womanhood – no longer bony. Several of the older women in the village suggested her size and shape were perfect for baring sons. She was strong but feminine as was desired by Ansionian men. It was truly a pity Jasir couldn’t snare her, but there was plenty there for the red eyed long-legged Imperial to make use of. Though by the look of him, Malastaja would have her hands full and he’d be more than capable of giving her all the sons she could carry…and then a little _extra_.

These opinions were exchanged between nearly half of the women in Selo and generally met with rancorous laughter. Indeed, the obligatory matchmaking schemes had instantaneous started as soon as Jasir ceded the Challenge. Perhaps after such a violent display of passion and with the right set of circumstances Malastaja and her blue employer could find some relief from their suffering.

It was with this in mind, that one of the female leaders, an older woman by the name of Zania happily placed Zapheri and the Commodore in one thatched roof hut and the Lieutenant in another smaller one.

Zania had dutifully placed the raw ingredients for healing ointments as well as the mortar and pestle in the make-shift guest house as she apologized to Thrawn in broken Basic. “Not understand healing. Malastaja heals you.”

She shrugged at Teela, winked and giggled girlishly as she strutted out of the hut like she’d done something naughty and had gotten away with it. Zapheri stared after her with her mouth ajar. She finally turned to the Chiss who was slouching heavily against the –

_Single bed?_

“I don’t know how to do this.” Teela mumbled feeling her face redden as her eyes darted away from the bed to the haggard looking Chiss who had already pulled open his ripped standard issue undershirt. “I’ve only read Ansionian texts about it and they alluded to using the ingredients to make wine.”

“I have seen it done.” He nodded probably with a little more confidence than he felt. He was unfastening his belt complete with his holstered blaster which he somehow talked the Heshima into returning to him. Her heart skipped a beat upon hearing the belt fall to the floor.

“Where?” She demanded, turning her face shyly away from his nearly exposed torso.

And where exactly was she supposed to look? There was only bed, her employer’s bare chest and of course his damn belt on the floor.

His red eyes flicked over to her, watching her carefully. “I observed N’halitza heal Lieutenant Vanto.”

Zapheri’s face contorted in distaste.

“You do not approve?”

“What does it matter?” She answered acerbically as she scooted by him to a small table and proceeded to pound the herbs and roots Zania had left into dust with much more gusto than was necessary.

_“You are jealous.”_

An irrational anger bubbled up within her. She turned abruptly and threw the small stone pestle at his face. He caught it several centimeters in front of his nose, his eyes blazing in anger.

“Make your own kriffing medicine, Thrawn.”

She tried to move past him to storm toward the door, careful not to trip over his belt and holstered blaster.

“Ukube bengikutshele ukuthi ngiyaxolisa izikhathi?” **{If I told you I was sorry a thousand times would it matter? - Sy Bisti}**

Her steps stuttered and her forward motion jerked to a stop.

Teela looked up at him, angrily. “It would, if you knew what you were apologizing for.”

He was silent and staring, his red eyes assessing her. Zapheri, however seemed to grow more irritated with every second he remained quiet and unmoving. “I didn’t think you would!” She snarled.

“Wayengasho lutho.” Thrawn said softly. **{She meant nothing. - Sy Bisti}**

The Chiss watched as her brow furrowed in momentary confusion then –

_“You think I am angry about Wynda Groque?”_

_“Are you not?”_ He countered

She blinked, opened her mouth and closed it again. She would have a very difficult time denying it and if she attempted it, she’d look like a fool. He’d know it, she’d know it and he’d know that she knew it, too. Now it was her turn to remain silent.

There was a problem with this game though and Thrawn _knew_ that as well.

Teela being Teela, wasn’t good at remaining silent for long.

_Just like quicksand._

She growled lowly, “I’m angry because of Lansend Twenty-Six, Thrawn!”

“I had my reasons.”

Teela almost gasped at the dismissiveness of the statement. It would have been unbelievable only just a year ago that Thrawn, whom she had taught, supported, worked alongside, cared for - had fallen in love with - had such flippant disregard for the idea of slavery. “I suppose you always have your reasons, Commodore.” She ground out, trying very hard not to become sick to her stomach.

“I had them too, where Groque was concerned.”

She hissed between her teeth and glowered at him, “Why must men always think with their genitals?”

The Chiss remained completely emotionless, likely recognizing the rhetorical cynicism in the query. “I allowed Groque to manipulate me.”

Zapheri looked at him in a mixture of horror and anger, laughing humorlessly as she stepped defiantly closer, crossing her arms over her chest. “Oh, yes she was definitely -.” Her face suddenly pinched in pain as her brown eyes unconsciously dropped down to his groin and darted back up to glare at him, “- _manipulating_ you”

He shook his head. “I believe Groque was sent by Black Sun to divide us.”

“No!” She raged, stomping her foot as tears formed in the corner of her eyes. “You just didn’t want me! Admit it! You _never_ wanted me. You want someone you can pay for and forget. Just say it!”

Once again, Thrawn remained quiet for a long moment, watching her.

“Veah tuzir ea cseo bseto nah veb to vasu’as ch’an’ciuh bah len?” **{How can someone so brilliant not see the truth in front of her? - Cheunh}**

At that moment, she found his use of his native language, unbearably enraging – it was a covert way to respond to her yet deny her the ability to reply due to her ignorance of what was said. Teela balled her hands into fists and screamed wordlessly at him, taking the single step needed to enter into striking distance. She took a hard swing at his face. Even in his weakened state he was fast, not to mention, expecting it.

The Commodore grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward him, but she had no fight in her. She was already sobbing in frustration and self-loathing. Thrawn suspected it was because she recognized her loss of self-control. It was also very likely prompted from the anger and grief she hadn’t allowed herself to expel over the past few weeks after what had transpired aboard the Admonitor – emotions she hadn’t shown out of fear that such a display would make her appear weak in his eyes.

There was nothing he could do for her about the grief. She would bare it to the end of her days – likely with such clarity it would bring her to tears every time she reflected upon it, but he could try to convey to her that she was not weak and unwanted; not unneeded. Quite the contrary, in fact.

He allowed her to bury her head into his neck to hide from the onslaught of emotions that plagued her. Grief, rage, frustration, guilt; all those feelings that were to be expected from someone who had survived a harrowing battle with their life but had lost so much, it didn’t seem like a victory in the end.

To him, it seemed like the right thing to do at the time. Holding her like that…

It was like quicksand for them both.

He made sure to take shallow breaths – to not focus on the smell of moonflowers. Thrawn tried to be as clinical as possible but upon the conclusion of her outpouring of emotion she moved her arms around his neck and sighed into his chest. It was maddening and every ounce of him told him to pull away.

He couldn’t.

He felt her nuzzle his neck inhaling deeply as she did; he nearly groaned with the sudden wave of want. How easy would it be to pull her against him tighter?

In this the Chiss refrained and he celebrated in his self-discipline. But Teela didn’t seem to be interested in his internal struggle.

She laid her head on his chest and tenderly pressed her lips to the side of his neck, moved them down slightly as one hand moved to his chest and the other weaved gently through the hair at his nape.

_Self-discipline is an overrated quality sometimes._

He _had_ just won her, after all…

Zapheri pressed herself closer to him and inhaled sharply upon feeling him hard against her. He buried his face in her hair, moved his hands to her hips and found relief in the slight bit of friction the inside of her thigh provided.

Her lips moved from his neck and throat to his jaw. Her motions were becoming nervous and heated as the hand on his chest traveled, still trembling, down to the front of his trousers.

He grunted, and as carefully as he could took her hand gently, stopping her from advancing further. His voice was hoarse with the effort it took to deny them both. “No, Zapheri.”

“Wh-What?” She moved away from him slightly, breathless and flushed red. “Th-Thrawn, what? Did I do something wrong?”

_Not now, not yet. She needs to understand why I am in the Empire…_

“It is – “ He paused looking as though he were in physical pain. “ – not a good idea.”

Teela ended up at the Council House.

She had tried to slap him. He caught her wrist (again), so she tried to knee him (in the groin) which had, despite him professing it not being a “good idea”, apparently believed otherwise. That didn’t go well, either. Words were spoken, mostly by her and most of them vulgar and Teela didn’t feel the least bit guilty about any of it.

She felt humiliated.

Miserable.

Weak.

When she arrived at the Council House, her intension was to speak with the Heshima but instead Molka answered and Zapheri collapsed to her knees. By the time she was able to sputter out an apology for disappointing the family, bringing humiliation on them, etc. Tanra came to her mother’s side.

**_“Mother, what are you doing?”_** The younger woman asked.

**_“I am confused. I do not know why Malastaja seems to feel the need to apologize.” {Ansionian}_ **

**_“Do not just stand there, help her up!”_** Tanra cried.

Both women grabbed her and pulled her gently to her feet while Teela still wept and trembled with shame. Shame from disappointing the Ansionian family and of course the shame of having flung herself at the man she was in love with and being rejected _again_.

_You’d think I’d learn my lesson!_

“Where is the Heshima?” she blubbered inelegantly wiping her nose on her sleeve.

“He is in the village square in council with the other elders and the hunters, discussing how best to assist your Imperial friends.”

“I am sorry for – “

The Wise One’s wife hissed at her, “Stop, child. Just because I am Jasir’s mother does not mean I am ignorant of his flaws. I saw your face when you finally figured it out.” Her lips pursed and her turquoise eyes twinkled. “When you realized what he had asked of you, you looked like someone had shot you with a cluum dart. It was wrong of him to ask such a thing when he knew for certain you did not understand.”

Malastaja looked at her, her lips moved soundlessly.

Jasir had known that she didn’t understand the significance of their promise?

It was Tanra who asked the question that had Teela feeling most guilt-ridden. “I know why you didn’t tell Jasir then – “ She looked at Zapheri carefully. “ – by why didn’t you tell us before you left? We could have helped.”

“Because – “ her voice was a hoarse whisper. “ – I didn’t want to hurt and disappoint you either.”

Tanra looked at her mother. “Nilikuambia” **{I told you. - Ansionian}**

Molka shot her a dry look as she wrapped her arm around the human woman. The Ansionian mother steered Teela further into the Council House and motioned for Tanra to grab some of the finer wine – _not_ the Gylon wine as it would likely be the bitterest thing the girl would ever taste.

Tanra unfortunately came back with the Heshima’s own Ceremonial Wine. Molka looked skeptically up at her daughter who shrugged. “Kumrudisha, hapana?” {To relax her, no? - Ansionian}

Oh, it would definitely relax her…

N’halitza led the way and Eli followed but that left Kret’nuli to walk behind him and once again the Lieutenant wondered if the Ansionian hunter’s pride was as wounded as Jasir’s. On their way to the village gate, the three saw the former Challenger in a heated argument with the Heshima. Over what, Vanto didn’t know, but it was obvious the younger man was still angry over the outcome of his gamble. When he caught sight of the human, he hissed his verbal response to his father and glared Eli into directing his eyes elsewhere.

Kret’nuli had bowed his head submissively as they walked past his friend and N’halitza pressed herself closer to the Imperial. He unthinkingly moved his arm around to hold her tighter to his side but saw Kret’nuli tense, his turquoise eyes narrowed in irritation. He let his arm fall sheepishly to his side. Thankfully she didn’t notice but her brother did.

“There is hope for you yet, Samaki.” Kret’nuli chuckled quietly, but he suddenly stopped as if he realized something unfortunate. “Our mother may actually end up liking you.” **{Samaki = Fish in Ansionian}**

The better part of valor was to remain silent as N’halitza stepped in front to lead them through the gate but when they approached several hunters stopped them. _“The Imperial cannot leave the village after dusk by the Heshima’s decree.”_

And it was indeed dusk.

N’halitza’s disappointment was evident but Vanto was able to reassure her. They would go to see her mother tomorrow during daylight when they had more time to plead their case to her. Kret’nuli for obvious reasons, approved of this although his sister insisted on them walking her Imperial suitor back to the little hut the village organizer had arranged for him.

To her relief, he was not placed in a larger guest house with the blue Imperial and Malastaja. She didn’t like the way the other woman looked at Eli. Perhaps it was a good thing he was not allowed to leave the village overnight. N’halitza needed to do some thinking and the village gossips would keep an eye on him.

While the human man had still been unconscious in the Healing House, when her brother had first found out about the true nature of her feelings for him, Kret’nuli had been desperate to stop her from this decision

_“He is only interested in bedding a native. He is an Imperial. Imperials do not care for aliens!”_ Her brother had raged.

_“Malastaja is an Imperial and she loves us. She is arranged to Jasir! She is a part of us!”_

_“She does not want to be a part of us!”_ Kret’nuli snapped at her. _“She wants to be with her Imperial.”_

_“Eli is different. He is kind and gentle.”_ Her voice had taken on a pleading note, her own desperation to win him over was beginning to show.

His eyes had widened in shock and disgust, _“Have you bedded him?”_

_“Of course not!”_ She pursed her lips. _“But I want an arrangement with him.”_

Her older brother gaped at her, _“You have gone mad! He is an Imperial. And you – you are…”_

She shook her head sadly. _“Deformed? Damaged? Unworthy?”_

He inhaled looking pained, his voice cracking as he spoke, this time in cumbersome Basic.

“Sister, please do not do this. I will have no other choice but to tell our mother.”

“You must do what you think is correct, brother. I could never hold that against you.”

And there had been Malastaja’s embrace…The human woman had enjoyed being held by Eli very much and it was obvious the Imperial Lieutenant was uncomfortable by her closeness, though the discomfort seemed more due to being so openly viewed. He had become flushed and excited but nervous like he was when he was with her…

_What did that mean?_

Did Eli see her as damaged? He told her every time he saw her how beautiful she was. Perhaps that was how Imperials spoke to native women they wanted to take to their bed…

She would get no answers if she did not ask him. N’halitza glanced over at her brother. “Wacha niongee naye peke yake kwa muda mfupi” **{Let me speak with him alone for a moment. – Ansionian}**

Kret’nuli gave her a disgusted look but nodded minutely. The hunter strode past Vanto, making a show of stopping to inspect his spear. “Do not do anything incorrect, Samaki. The threat of banishment means nothing to me if you harm my sister.” His turquoise eyes slid up to meet the Imperials.

“I would never consciously hurt her.” Eli shook his head and replied softly.

The other man grunted. “Your Empire hurts so many, you are almost conditioned to do it without thinking. You do not even realize it.”

The Lieutenant opened his mouth to argue but realized he didn’t have an adequate response – what did he know about how the Empire treated non-humans? He understood there was still a lot of bad blood after the Clone Wars and most of that hadn’t yet gone away but…were the policies and practices really harmful to the Ansionians?

“I won’t hurt her.” He said with as much confidence as he could muster.

Kret’nuli’s eyes narrowed but he nodded once and hefted his spear moving off into the darkness. Vanto watched him go until she gently touched his arm.

“Are you – are you staying _here_?”

He had been fascinated by the way she blushed upon first meeting her – her teal cheeks would lighten and be dusted by a soft purple color – he found himself wanting to make her laugh and smile just so he could see it. Now that soft purple was deeper than he’d ever seen it.

“I-I cannot yet but…” She looked shyly down and then back up at him. “I hope to soon.”

“Me too.” He smiled awkwardly.

“I have a question, Eli.”

He looked expectantly down at her as she shyly looked back down at her feet and then back up at him. “What is it you feel for Malastaja?”

He managed to tend to his erection, knowing that she wouldn’t be back anytime soon. The fantasy took on a new form - fresh – he had just felt the real form of her against him, had buried his face in her hair, his skin was still heated from where her lips had been.

Why had he stopped her?

He didn’t have to stop her in his mind’s eye. No, he hadn’t caught her trembling hands and she hadn’t had to ask if she’d done something wrong. The Teela in his fantasy did everything perfectly, except one thing.

She wasn’t real.

The sad truth of this crept into his mind just as he released himself into his hand. His mental image of her suddenly vanished and he was left with nothing but her voice. _“I want you to tell me the truth, Thrawn. I think I deserve the truth.”_

Thirty minutes after arriving at the Council House, Malastaja was hiccuping with mirth over Molka’s description of her daughter trying to seduce one of the village boys by falling into the river and feigning an inability to swim. Unfortunately, it had been a very dry season and the “river” wasn’t even waist deep. Tanra, not to be outdone, none too gently reminded her mother of the time the woman had added too much byoli root to the stew served at the Fall feast. No one had said anything because she was the Heshima’s wife. Everyone felt compelled to eat it, but it prompted most of the village to be closed off for several days. They still referred to it in Selo as “Kitoweo Kutapika” which translated into “poo stew.”

Teela had been rocking back and forth with glee, shaking with rolling fits of laughter when there was a distinct tap at the front of the Council House. Molka recovered from her amusement – mostly from having watched Teela’s delight at nearly _everything_ – to stand from her cushion and open the door.

It was a welcome change from when the woman had first entered – blubbering about no longer wanting to be in love, how she hated everything about herself for believing she could change him. Neither Molka nor Tanra had gotten around to asking her to clarify who the “him” was, although they were quite certain they knew.

Molka sighed sadly at Malastaja’s unhappiness on her way to the door – haraka was cruel, for sure. The older woman opened the heavy flap and gasped as did Tanra who was watching with curiosity.

“Greetings.” The tall blue Imperial nodded.

Zapheri stopped laughing instantly and turned, nearly falling off her cushion as she did.

The man’s strange gaze shifted from Molka to Tanra “I have come in search of Teela Zapheri, to ensure her safety.” Finally, his eyes landed on the human woman.

“Zapheri?”

“Naku kuruka mguu wa meza!” Teela waved a finger at Thrawn. **{I am jumping you table leg! – Sy Bisti}**

The man’s red eyes narrowed but he arched an eyebrow skeptically at her, cocking his head as he did so. Both Molka and Tanra stood transfixed with mouths ajar starring at him. They hadn’t yet seen him up close and had never seen a Chiss before. Molka spotted Tanra’s sly smile as she openly gawked at him. Her mother elbowed her in the ribs and grunted at her, but the brazenly salacious looks were either ignored or went unnoticed.

“Zapheri, are you well?” He continued to look suspiciously at her.

Teela wrinkled her nose in disgust. “Guri langu ni pweza.” **{My hyperdrive is an octopus. – Sy Bisti}**

This time there was no mistaking the Imperial’s disquiet, both eyebrows rose, and he abruptly turned to Molka and Tanra. “Has she complained of any ailments?”

Tanra and Molka looked guiltily at each other, then back at Malastaja who had become abruptly distracted by the length and dexterity of her own fingers. “She was very upset. W-We thought it best to-to allow her to relax by giving her…some of the Heshima’s wine.”

The alien’s eyebrows remained elevated as he turned back to face the woman who was now draped backwards casually over her cushion, tapping her nose with her forefinger and singing an old Ansionian nursery rhyme.

“I see.”

He carried her back to the small thatched roof hut and she was singing. When he asked her not to, as she was significantly off-key, she scolded him in terribly mangled Sy Bisti.

If her drunken stupor had been under any other circumstances Thrawn would have found it amusing, however in light of what had recently occurred he could only surmise she found his statement of fact as a rejection to her advances.

It _had_ been a rejection, but not to _her_ , merely to the setting, the timing, his rank, the danger it could put her in, and the secrets between them. Of course, Zapheri would not see it that way though and ridiculously believed she was unworthy or that he did not want her.

It was a laughable notion, certainly, but she couldn’t know that.

_Not yet._

The Commodore sighed unhappily as she hit a very unpleasing note in a common Corellian drinking song. He gritted his teeth.

The woman had many talents.

Singing was not one of them, whether drunk _or_ sober.

Abruptly she stopped, and looked at him, her brown eyes widened. _“Take me thunder, opaque spoon!”_

The Chiss scowled at her mispronunciation but understood through hazy context she was demanding to be placed on her feet. He gently obliged and not a moment too soon.

Teela immediately turned, hunched over and vomited.

He winced upon recalling his own youthful follies although he didn’t remember them being quite as _loud_ and laden with curses. Thrawn could only hope Teela would learn from the experience and never again exceed her newly understood limitations relative to intoxicants.

However, the next time she would attempt to exceed that limit – once again because of her loneliness and frustration with him, several months later - it would pose a dangerous distraction…for them both.

He laid her down on the bed in the small hut Zania had obliviously believed would encourage them to capitulate to their carnal desires. It had almost succeeded.

_Almost._

As was usual lately, the Commodore was left feeling he had done what was correct but not what was best. He sighed and shook his head in annoyance, recalling the impetuous nature of so many of his human associates and pulled off Teela’s boots. She groaned in her sleep.

Thrawn looked up to see her eyelids flutter open slightly. “Are you well?”

She closed her eyes and grumbled something rude sounding, lazily yanking her tunic over her head and pulling her trousers down her thighs until she was only in her underthings.

He glowered at her as she grinned impishly at him.

“Change yermind?” She giggled as she kicked up the bed covers and turned on her side facing toward him, giving him ample view of just how lacking in clothing she really was.

“Rest.”

She snorted. “Fine. Maybe I’ll just havetahave Vanto payme a visit.”

“Go to sleep, Zapheri!” Thrawn barked with more force than he meant to.

Unfortunately, she wasn’t deterred, she sat up on her knees at the edge of the bed and smirked at him, learning in closer, wobbling slightly as she did. Thrawn crossed his arms over his chest to avoid the sudden urge to touch her – if for no other reason than to steady her.

“Aww, is ‘omeone jealous? ‘ow does it feel, Commodore? Dun’t feel good, does it?” She smiled wanly. “I hope it hurts. I dun’t think I ‘urt you as muchas you hurt me.”

Teela saw it, even in her inebriated state. The skin around his eyes tightened just slightly, the hard line that formed his mouth, slackened almost imperceptibly. She had wounded him. Zapheri leaned in closer still marveling at the power she had over him, her face alight with taunting anger.

She pressed herself up against his crossed arms, goading him to touch her. It didn’t work and it infuriated her. “Maybe youllearn yer lesson, hmm. I’not gunna be yer little slave any long – “

“ENOUGH!”

The Chiss snapped. He grabbed her forearms and shook her, pressing his face close to hers and in a moment of sobriety her eyes widened in horror at what she had done. She’d given all her power away – whether it was because she wanted him to have it or because she just didn’t know what to do with it. What was left was emptiness and she burst into tears.

She wouldn’t remember most of it - her sobs of guilt and anger at him; her confessed self-loathing for still being perpetually stuck, unable to move past him. She was still in love despite his refusal to acknowledge her need for intimacy. Thrawn decided it was a good thing that her perfect memory would fail her in this instance.

Of course, Teela wouldn’t remember him allowing her to curl up against his chest and cry herself to sleep. Although her memory was eidetic under normal circumstances, she wouldn’t remember him telling her that, to him, what they had _was_ intimate.

Zapheri wouldn’t remember let alone understand his own confessions, uttered in Cheunh of how he wished he could give her more and tell her everything. Alas, it could not be.

Perhaps one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,
> 
> ((eyeroll)) I have no idea what I'm doing, as you can probably tell. :)
> 
> I foresee the next chapter having a little issue with Eli - he may have "hurt" N'halitza by his response to her last question...I'm still working on it so it's a full stop for now. I got some ideas and I'm still writing so hold tight. :-D
> 
> Thank you all for reading! Y'all stay safe out there!  
> -N!


	6. Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: None.
> 
> Translations: In text  
> Note of reminder from Chapter 5: Haraka means quicksand in Ansionian
> 
> In This Chapter:  
> Sobering up with a drink  
> Thrawn's task, Teela's interpretation   
> Eli's answer  
> Understanding  
> Help you / Help me  
> Thrawn needs women  
> Leave your troubles at the door  
> Haraka doesn't care  
> Reunion of friends  
> No longer an Imperial?  
> That's why.

The next morning Zapheri noted upon waking that her mouth tasted as if some small nocturnal mammal had stuffed itself between her teeth and died there. She groaned and blinked several times against the headache over her right eye, cursed and looked down at herself. Through her bleary vision she found herself in her underthings but couldn’t bring herself to feel outraged over how she’d ended up in such a state.

_Did I take my clothes off or…?_

She groaned again upon remembering only the events leading up to the Heshima’s wine. “Ngizwe isikhafu.” **{I feel like shit. – Sy Bisti}**

“I would expect so.”

Thrawn’s voice, although quiet and smooth sounded like Coruscant traffic on Empire Day.

“Oh Hells!” She grabbed her head and whimpered. “Please don’t talk!”

Teela heard the squeak of a chair and movement then felt something being pressed into her hand.

“Drink this.” He whispered.

“Wha’ is it?”

There was a pause. _“It will help.”_

“ _If you kill me, that will also help.”_ She cracked open one of her eyes to press the canteen to her lips, taking a careful sip.

“That is doubtful.”

Almost immediately the headache eased and Zapheri sighed, taking another sip in relief. “What is this?” She asked again this time in astonishment. It smelled like sweet wine but tasted like river mud.

“It is – “ The Chiss sounded suddenly uncomfortable. “ – best that you not know.”

She risked cracking both eyes open to glance at him. He was looking at her intently and continued to watch as she finished whatever _it_ was he had given her. By the time she had, Teela was actually able to keep both eyes open and didn’t feel as though the chirping bird outside was torture for some past crime.

_Past crime…_

“Thrawn.” She inhaled heavily, looking down at herself, again noting her near naked condition as she pulled the bed covers up to her chin. Zapheri’s eyes darted up to see that, yes, he was still in his tattered under shirt and she lowered her gaze to focus on the fabric of the bed cover. “I don’t really remember – “ She cringed, fidgeting with the fabric as she did. “ – much about last night but…I have the impression – “ Teela hunched her shoulders as if she were trying to fold in on herself, “ - that my actions didn’t reflect well on me.” Her voice trailed off at the end and she looked up sheepishly.

The Commodore cocked his head slightly, “I would agree with your impression.”

She winced and grunted. “We need to work on your inability to strategically lie for collective benefit.”

He arched an inquisitive eyebrow at her and she shook her head, rubbing her palms into her tired eye sockets. “Sometimes it’s socially acceptable to _not_ tell the truth, Thrawn.”

“I am aware.” His voice was dry.

Teela smiled tightly at her lap and looked up to see his slight smirk. Her face twisted with the abrupt pang of guilt and she forced herself to meet his burning red stare.

_“I am sorry, Mitth’raw’nuruodo.”_

There was a long silence while they gazed at each other.

_“Apology accepted, Teela Zapheri.”_

She was in the grieving process he knew and although this was her acceptance of the apologies and explanations, he’d given for Wynda Groque, there were still obstacles in their path. Thrawn knew she still suffered over his decision at Lansend Twenty-Six, but they had weathered a storm. This was a step toward reconciliation. A small step but a step, nonetheless. If he could keep her with him long enough to prove to her he was not the monster she believed he was…

He inhaled deeply and stood. “Come, tomorrow is the last day of Couple’s Week. Our window of opportunity to bring Admiral Cirlin to justice is closing and I have a task for you.”

She rolled her eyes and pursed her lips. “Of course, you do.”

“It will involve Lieutenant Vanto.”

_Oh. No._

Thrawn had given her a task, had outlined the probable initial state of the situation and the final result. Of course, he had been correct about the beginning state, as he almost always was. Teela suspected that part of being a master tactician was keeping the overall strategy clouded in secrecy. In knowing several key elements of a strategy, many players might very well influence the outcome of the battle without even knowing it, and not necessarily for the better. And it was for this reason, she presumed, he compartmentalized everything, even with her. She had tried over the years not to take it personally and this time, she struggled.

The Admonitor was _hers_ to avenge.

It was _her,_ Caden Ornt had been after. Black Sun had wanted _her_. _She_ was the reason, thousands of people were dead, her own father included.

Thrawn may have his plans, however Teela would interject her own ideas and subtle methodologies in the execution of those ideas to meet the overall goal…

_Vengeance._

And she doubted the Commodore would know what form _her_ plans _would_ take. She hardly knew herself but one thing was certain: the Chiss had been right about the initial step because as Zapheri prepared to walk out of the hut in search of Eli Vanto, the man himself nearly ran into her.

“Sorry, ma’am.”

She grinned. “What did I tell you about calling me ma’am, Eli?”

He blushed and bobbed his head with embarrassment, “Yes ma’am.”

Zapheri raised her eyebrows and smirked motioning him with her head and neck to enter the tiny hut she had just exited. “Come on in, then.”

Teela and Eli wouldn’t have to bend to enter the house but if they had been just slightly taller, they would have had to duck upon going in.

“Where’s the Commodore?”

“He’s in conference with the Heshima about entering the Imperial Base.” She studied him carefully, her brow furrowing slightly “But you aren’t actually here to talk to Thrawn, are you?”

“No, ma’ – “ He cringed, prompting her to suppress a slight smile.

“Alright, Eli. Let’s hear it. What do you need?” Her dark eyes looked earnestly at him without a hint of teasing or malice.

He looked at her quizzically. “He didn’t include you in his discussions with the Heshima?”

“I’ve been given another assignment.” She looked impatiently at him. “What do you need, Vanto?”

He licked his lips and scowled, sighing as he did. Without speaking Zapheri pulled out a chair with her foot from a nearby table and sat down on the bed. He caught himself staring at it. The thing was big enough for two people but there was little room for anything else in the small abode other than it, the table and the chair. In fact, when Teela pulled out the chair gesturing for him to site, she had to pull her legs up onto the cot to avoid brushing up against his knees.

Eli could barely imagine Thrawn in such a space. The Chiss was much taller. There wouldn’t have been much room on the bed at all which meant they would have had to sleep very near to each other.

_Oh no._

Suddenly an uncomfortable feeling began to radiate into his gut. He really didn’t like the idea of the Commodore being so close to -.

_Stop!_

“I – I need your help.”

“Sure.” She bobbed her head. “With what?”

He pulled his eyes away from the bed and exhaled shakily “With N’halitza.” He mumbled.

The woman blinked. “I’m sorry – what?”

Vanto sighed. “N’halitza. She thinks there is something between you and I.”

Zapheri wrinkled her nose skeptically, “C’mon Eli, the best person to tell her there isn’t anything between us, is you.”

The Lieutenant bent over and put his head in his hands and looked up abruptly in frustration. “I already tried.”

Zapheri’s eyes widened momentarily and her lips were slightly parted; stopped suddenly in the middle of some question or observation “I – I beg your pardon?”

“I wanted to be completely truthful with her.” He continued. “She asked and I told her about what happened between - “ he motioned back and forth between himself and her “ – the two of us. I think she suspected it.”

The man looked tormented and miserable. “And she didn’t like the answer.”

The Teela stared at him, expressionlessly for a long moment.

“And what _was_ the answer?”

Eli’s face twisted into something pained; conflicted.

He’d be lying if he said he didn’t think Teela Zapheri was beautiful. He wouldn’t have stopped himself in that grungy little room above the cantina had it not been for thoughts of N’halitza. Vanto wondered once again how far it would have gone had he been just a little more intoxicated. They had both suffered the same ailment. Their bodies had been ready, willing and left very wanting but both their hearts belonged to someone else.

Zapheri was hurting and despite what she might have uttered in the heat of passion she didn’t want to hurt alone – who better to hurt with than the one you loved? But it was more than that, Eli would have been used as a means of getting even. He suspected – no, knew - the target was Thrawn and the weapon, a sort of carnal revenge for the Chiss’s emotional aloofness.

He unconsciously wetted his lips again as his eyes traveled over her.

No, he decided. He wouldn’t have minded being used in such a way, had he had just a _little_ more alcohol. The thought made him uncomfortable with himself, ashamed by such a primitive, vulgar idea, provoking his traitorous blush. As if Zapheri knew exactly what he was thinking she too also flushed red.

“Eli, I – “ She shrugged as she began to fidget with her sleeve. “- I didn’t mean..”

“You’re in love with Commodore Thrawn.”

It was a statement.

If someone had walked in to see Teela’s face - gaping mouth and hurt expression - they would have concluded Vanto had slapped her, insulted her and threatened her in one breath. The Lieutenant, however, didn’t back down from his assertion as she stared at him half in fear, half in outrage.

Slowly her facial expression melting into one of resigned sadness and after several uncomfortable moments, she exhaled slowly, her breath coming out ragged as she dropped her gaze to her lap. “Yes.” She whispered.

“Then you understand.” Eli pressed. “About N’halitza and me!”

“No!” Teela snapped as she suddenly glared up at him with renewed fire. “I don’t understand! I don’t understand any of it, Vanto. You love N’halitza. N’halitza loves you. I don’t understand that! I don’t have that. I won’t _ever_ have that. Thrawn and I don’t share that.”

Eli Vanto already understood this, to some extent. He had heard her cries when she attacked him during the Challenge, his uncompromising responses to her pleading. The Chiss was a cold as a stone.

Despite that insight he struggled with the ridiculous notion that Thrawn didn’t love her in _some_ way.

“I don’t understand.” He shook his head. “How can – How can that be?”

Zapheri’s lips were pressed into an angry line; her shoulders slumped as if in exhausted resignation. “He doesn’t want me, Lieutenant.”

Vanto blinked.

He wasn’t exactly an expert on galactic matters, hadn’t traveled much beyond the Outer Rim and Wild Space even, but he would have bet every credit he had and then some that Thrawn had been rabid with jealousy over the very idea of him being _close_ to Teela Zapheri at the cantina in Cuipernam.

It was the kind of jealousy that came from lust. Maybe the Chiss wasn’t _in love_ with her but he certainly _coveted_ her.

“Uh. Based on his response in the cantina, I respectfully disagree ma’- “ He stopped himself and looked at her beseechingly.

She grunted, “Call me, Zapheri.”

“Alright. With all due respect, Zapheri, I think you’re wrong about the Commodore.”

The woman shook her head bitterly. “No, Lieutenant I’m not, and even if I was, it’s not like we could ever live – “ she moved her arm out, palms up motioning to indicate their surroundings “ – like this.”

“Why not?” Eli wrinkled his brow.

“Oh, you don’t know him like I do.” Teela laughed humorlessly. “He would never leave the Navy.”

“Well, he’d eventually – “

She interrupted him with a firm emphatic shake of her head. “No. Never. Thrawn is brilliant, but he loves war. He’ll never leave it; it’s almost a compulsion, like he’s protecting something or trying to prove a point that no one else understands.”

“Maybe he is – protecting something that is. Something or _someone_?” Eli shrugged, cocked his head and looked pointedly at her.

She looked away unhappily, “The point is he’ll never leave, and you know the Empire’s laws. If we were in the Outer Rim, we could maybe skirt them, hide, even go into Wild Space, but since he’s…” Her eyes welled with tears.

“He’s a Commodore in the Imperial Navy and there can’t be any suspected impropriety.” Vanto finished for her, sighing heavily.

She smiled cynically. “I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s promoted to Admiral soon.” She turned to face him. “He’s _that good_ at what he does.”

Despite the heat and humidity, the Lieutenant shivered.

“Now, do you understand?”

Eli nodded solemnly and sat with her in silence, every time he thought he had something intelligent or profound to say, some insightful bit of hope to offer, it would die before he’d even open his mouth.

Abruptly Zapheri dabbed at her eyes and pulled herself around to face him completely, her legs dangling off the bed. “But you didn’t come to talk about my pathetic love life. You came to talk about _yours_.” She smirked evilly.

“Thanks.” He growled, though Vanto was thankful to be rid of the uncomfortable quiet.

She shrugged sarcastically.

“So, what do I do? Can you talk with N’halitza?”

“No.”

Eli felt his temper rising. “I thought you of all people would understand! I thought you -”

“Shhhh.” Teela smiled gently. “I’m going to help you help _yourself_.”

“How?” The Lieutenant looked warily at her.

“I’m going to introduce you to Yatmina, N’halitza’s mother.”

“But - !”

“Vanto, trust me.” Zapheri soothed. She cocked her head and her eyes suddenly narrowed in thought, “But _you_ have to do something for _me_.”

He looked at her with renewed suspicion. “What?”

The Heshima motioned for several of the hunters to be silent while the Chiss reviewed his plan yet again. The whole room had erupted into skeptical murmurs or outright grumbles of mockery for the Imperial’s ignorance as to how the base on Ansion actually functioned. It was exceedingly difficult to get them to quiet down especially with his son leading the group fully against the whole endeavor, despite his agreement prior to the Challenge.

“That is a sufficient amount of your pettiness!” The Heshima declared loudly enough to be heard over the din of arguing hunters and elders in the group. “Need I remind you all of the terms of the Challenge Jasir accepted, the same Challenge the village happily chanted for?”

Finally, there was silence and as the Wise One turned to face Thrawn, the Commodore nodded his thanks. “I anticipate the gate to the base will be open, a diversion will be needed to deflect attention from the primary incursion.”

“What of Malastaja?” Jasir growled. “Will she be in the base too?”

“Likely she will be.” The Chiss nodded.

The Ansionian hunter nodded once as if coming to a decision, “Then I shall go as well.”

Thrawn opened his mouth to argue, but suddenly closed it and studied his former adversary. “Are you familiar with Imperial weaponry and technology?”

Jasir’s eyes narrowed and he smiled nastily, “I am excellent at taking it away from Imperials.”

“Very well.”

Thrawn’s red gaze turned back to the Heshima, “I will require several women to support the distraction.”

There was a half second of utterly stunned stillness. Abruptly Jasir lunged for the Chiss from his seated position next to the Heshima, grabbing the Commodore’s throat one handed and pulling him across the table, knocking over several clay mugs and the Imperial’s modular holo-projector. The hunter bared his teeth and hissed menacingly.

“You dare ask for more? You take away my betrothed and now we want our other women as well?”

Strangely the other’s face remained impassive, despite the Ansionian’s hand wrapped around his trachea. “No harm will come to them.”

“I do not trust you, you red eyed serpent.”

“Do you trust Teela Zapheri?” Thrawn asked.

Jasir’s face contorted; the Heshima was pulling at him, imploring his son to let the Chiss go. The hunter leaned in closer so only the Imperial could hear him as he tightened his grip, watching the man’s red eyes widen slightly. “She has been blinded by you. She thinks she is in love with you. But you are incapable of it. I should end her suffering by ending you.”

There was a soft click, prompting the hunter to look down. Thrawn’s service weapon had been shoved into Jasir’s side without him even noticing.

“For someone who is excellent at taking away Imperial weaponry and technology, you failed to see if I had regained mine.” The Commodore said hoarsely.

“Nyoka!” **{Serpent – Ansionian}**

“Jasir! Stand down!” The Heshima barked. As if the younger man, finally heard the commotion around him through his rage-induced haze he released his hold on the Imperial though he still glared at him in hopes that his gaze alone would be enough to burn the Interloper.

It wasn’t.

Thrawn simply nodded, expressionlessly. However, the Heshima wasn’t exactly thrilled with the Imperial’s previous demands. “We agree to help you, Commodore, but we will not send one of our own into danger as a distraction without providing them with the necessary means to defend themselves.”

He smiled enigmatically, “Then by all means, do so. I am given to understand, Ansionians are never defenseless and your females are trained from a young age to throw skillfully.”

This apparently made both the Wise One and the hunters stop suddenly and look at each other in bewilderment. “Of course, what of it?”

“If their skill is comparable to that of Malastaja, they will be able to disable an Imperial stormtrooper in full armor without making a sound.”

She climbed the path with Eli in tow.

Yatmina’s house was outside of the village overlooking the valley with the orchards. Teela smiled upon remembering the woman’s instructions for making candied fruits and breads. She closed her eyes briefly; inhaled deeply, savoring the sweet smell of farmland and plains of windswept grass...Malastaja could almost hear once again the sound of Ansionian children playing in the distance.

_I wish I could stay here forever. I wish I could be…this…_

She opened her eyes slowly and looked out at the peaceful orchard again.

_But I am not._

Her life was aboard an Imperial ship of war. Zapheri clenched her jaw and steeled herself for what lay ahead. She turned to the Lieutenant behind her who was still out of breath from his trek up the hill. “Are you ready?”

“Yes.”

“Remember what I said?”

“Yes.”

“Alright, now take off your tunic, leave it at the door and let’s go.”

They were sitting at their table on their cushions, ready for morning meal. N’halitza looked pale and drawn. Her eyes were downcast, and she sighed forlornly when her brother passed the stone plate of food to her. She took it, mumbled a thank you, provoking a strange look from Kret’nuli who would never understand why anyone would be so lackluster when it was time to eat. Yatmina caught sight of her son’s furrowed brow and her daughters sad state and cleared her throat, causing both of them to look up.

“What is wrong?”

“Nothing.” They said in unison.

Yatmina could feel a knowing smile tug at her lips. “Kret’nuli, has your sister fallen into haraka?”

The hunter, who stood a meter and a half taller than his mother and sister had just taken a giant bite of breakfast, inhaled sharply and began to cough loudly.

“I – I do not know mother.” He wheezed

The older woman’s eyes narrowed as N’halitza looked desperately at her brother. “You would lie to your mother?”

“No! No, of course not!” Kret’nuli’s eyes bulged and briefly darted to N’halitza as if requesting some form of guidance. “I – I could not tell you what is wrong. I suspect she is angry with me for being rude to Malastaja.”

“Malastaja has returned?” Yatmina’s eyes brightened. “Well, should that not be cause for celebration?”

Kret’nuli now looked as though he would be ill. Their mother kept to herself mainly and very rarely traveled into Selo. She was therefore, somewhat behind the most recent happenings.

Finally, N’halitza shook her head in frustration, “Mother, I am having difficulty now and do not wish to discuss it.”

Yatmina’s eyebrows rose and her lips thinned. “Did Malastaja bring an Interloper with her? Is it the same Interloper, you have been seeing in the city?”

“MOTHER!”

The older woman smiled slyly, “Ah, I know you. Every time you come back from selling fruit in Cuipernam you are so happy. What else could it be?” Her mother teased gently. “Come, girl. There is nothing wrong with it. Jasir is arranged to Malastaja. I do not see what is wrong with you falling in love with an Interloper if he is so deserving.”

“Was.” Kret’nuli grumbled.

Yatmina frowned. “What?”

“Jasir _was_ arranged to Malastaja” he clarified. “He claimed his right to Challenge.”

She gasped and placed her hand over her mouth, “He lost! How is the Heshima, Molka and Tanra? I must go! I must prepare a meal to bring to them in mourning!”

“Mother, no!”

She was half-way off her cushion when she turned to stare at him, appalled.

“Jasir ceded the Challenge because the Defender used Malastaja as his rafiki.”

Yatmina made a rude noise as she sat back down, “That’s disgusting! How disrespectful! I suppose this Defender was an Imperial? Molka had said Malastaja had been in their service. They probably forced her to do it!” The woman shook her head in irritation, looking down at her plate. “They are all the same.”

“No. They are just like us.” Her daughter commented matter-of-factly over the lip of her cup.

The older woman shot N’halitza a skeptical look. “And how would you know, child?”

There was a sudden stillness from both the girl and Kret’nuli that prompted Yatmina to stop and lower her eating utensils. She turned intentionally to her daughter and inhaled deeply. “N’halitza, is your Interloper an Imperial?”

“What does it matter, Mother?”

The woman’s nostrils flared in anger and her turquoise eyes flashed to her son, “Kret’nuli, is this Interloper, your sister pines for, an Imperial?”

The hunter looked pleadingly at his sister. Indeed, if the matter were not so grave in terms of its potential repercussions, it would have been comical to see such a skilled Ansionian hunter quelled by a tiny woman waving her cutlery at him.

Finally, N’halitza sighed and shook her head, “Yes. He is a Lieutenant and his name is Eli Vanto. He is not a soldier. He is a supply officer.”

“So, he is not a murderer, but rather a thief?”

“He is not either. He is a good person.”

“I cannot believe, Child, you were swallowed up into haraka with an Imperial!” Yatmina pressed her head in her hands, worriedly shaking it as she did. “An _Imperial_!”

“Haraka does not care about his occupation.” N’halitza looked over at her brother for guidance who only shrugged noncommittally. “You know that.” She added gently.

Her mother sighed once again, sadly.

“I want an arrangement, Mother.”

Both Yatmina and Kret’nuli jerked as if prodded and stared at her in horror, the hunter cursing under his breath while the older woman’s maternal instinct to protect her child, whatever the cost, flared violently. However further response was interrupted by a confident tap at the door. Three pairs of turquois eyes immediately darted to the home’s entrance; a home that one of them may not have much longer.

Teela entered, followed by a human man. Despite the recent news of her daughter’s potential disastrous relationship with an _Imperial_ Interloper, Yatmina was happy to see the other woman.

The girl once known as Malastaja bowed low, “Naomba msamaha wako kwa uingiliaji huo, Yatmina.” **{I beg your forgiveness for the intrusion, Yatmina. – Ansionian}**

The older woman snorted, “Nonsense, girl. It is good to see you.” She embraced Zapheri and rocked her back and forth fondly, pulling away finally to look at her. “You have grown!”

The human grinned. “I have. Alas I am still subborn and cannot make good bread!”

Both laughed happily and hugged each other again. “I only learned from – “ Yatmina’s voice hardened slightly as she shot Kret’nuli a stern look “ – my son, that you had arrived.”

“Ah, yes.” Teela sounded hesitant now. “I would have come to you sooner had it not been for some unresolved personal matters I needed to attend to.”

Yatmina pursed her lips. “Jasir, then.”

She sighed. “Yes, Jasir.”

“He was never in haraka. Everyone from the Heshima on down knew it. He wanted you because you were his friend and you were – “ she eyed Malastaja carefully, evaluating whether she could make her comment without offending the other woman. “ – exotic.”

Zapheri giggled. “I’m hardly exotic.” Her demeanor changed and she looked briefly over at the human man that had come with her “I am expensive to the Empire, though.”

Yatmina finally focused on the human man. He was staring at N’halitza and she was staring straight back, her face contorted in unhappiness. The Ansionian woman stiffened and turned to her friend with narrowed eyes. “Malastaja, who is this?”

Teela glanced quickly to N’halitza then focused back to her and motioned for the man to approach. “Yatmina, this is a friend. He is highly respected by me. His name is – “

The older woman’s lip curled back suddenly “I know who he is now.”

Malastaja stopped short and looked at her old friend, her eyes moved carefully to N’halitza then to Yatmina.

“I have heard of you, Lieutenant Eli Vanto. Very recently, but I have heard of you.”

The human man bowed slightly. “Peace to you, Yatmina.”

The Ansionian woman did not acknowledge the formal greeting but simply stared at him expressionlessly, her eyes narrowing skeptically over his informal dress – most Imperials were fastidious about their outward appearance with their shiny boots, uniforms and rank plaques. This one was not.

_Odd. Perhaps he did not care for such things._

“What are your intentions with my daughter, Imperial?” she asked, her lips barely moving.

“Napenda N’halitza. Nataka kuuliza mpan- mpangilio” **{I love N’halitza. I want to ask for arrang – an arrangement – Ansionian}** He stumbled on the words prompting Kret’nuli to wince and shake his head, muttering something about ‘fish’ but Zapheri shot him a look which immediately silenced him.

N’halitza however stood, her eyes drifting over to Teela. “You approve of this, Malastaja?”

“I do. Lieutenant Vanto will be assisting the Commodore and I with our mission. We would not have enlisted his aid, if he were not a trustworthy, honorable person.”

The younger Ansionian woman looked anxiously over to her mother, renewed hope in her eyes. They were all well aware the weight Malastaja’s approval carried. If the village elders were to consider that… and the human woman was relinquishing any claim she might have on Eli by publicly announcing she was a proponent of his union with N’halitza.

After several long moments of silently assessing the man, Yatmina finally sighed and turned to her daughter. “Wazee hawatakubali. Najua umeumia, N’halitza lakini sitakubali ujitoe mwenyewe kwa ajili ya _kifalme_.” **{The elders will not agree. I know you hurt, N’halitza but I will not have you sacrifice yourself for an _Imperial_. – Ansionian}**

Vanto opened his mouth to plead his case but Teela moved her hand subtly to silence him. “What if he is no longer an Imperial?” she asked carefully.

The Lieutenant’s eyes widened in shock as he looked at Malastaja in horror. “Zapheri - ?”

“Khumbula esasixoxa ngakho, Vanto.” She silenced him with a hiss. **{Remember what we discussed, Vanto – Sy Bisti}**

Yatmina cocked her head and turned slowly back around to face both humans with narrowed eyes, “I am told the Empire does not allow their servants to walk away so easily. You, Malastaja being an excellent example.”

“Ah, but my case is very special, my friend. I am…” She smiled brittlely “unable to leave due to my own personal limitations.”

The Ansionian woman smirked lop-sidedly at her. “Umeangukia katika haraka pia?” **{You have fallen into quicksand too? – Ansionian}**

Teela Zapheri blinked and looked down at the floor between them, finally looking up with a sad smile. “And how is it that everyone knows this except _him_?”

Yatmina snorted. **_“He is an idiot Imperial – “_** she jerked her head over Teela’s shoulder toward Vanto. **_“ - like this one, I assume?”_**

**_“He is an Imperial, but he is not like this one”_** Zapheri partially turned to look at Vanto, her Ansionian wasn’t as smooth as it usually was - she was suddenly forced to consider all the ways Eli and Thrawn were different and it was painful. **_“Honestly, I wish he were more like this one – “_** She noticed N’halitza look sharply at her. **“ -** **_but he is not. And he never will be. It is my burden to bear and I will because…”_**

“Haraka.” Yatmina finished for her.

“Haraka.”

Yatmina gazed at Malastaja with equal parts worry and sadness. Abruptly her eyes shifted once again from the woman to the human man standing behind her waiting anxiously, his eyes darting nervously from Yatmina to N’halitza.

“You speak highly of this Imperial Lieutenant, Malastaja and my daughter seems to enjoy his company.” She inhaled deeply and let it out slowly, her lips pursing in a tight smile as N’halitza shifted impatiently behind her and Kret’nuli finally felt comfortable enough to reach across the table for another helping of food. “You should join us then and tell me how an Imperial leaves the Empire.”

Their walk back to the village had been silent. Vanto had been in deep thought and Teela was trying to determine if her intentions were truly in the interest of all parties. Zapheri suspected she was subconsciously trying to pull the Lieutenant in a direction that would be more fulfilling in her warped perspective to satisfy her own spite and she hated herself for it.

_You need to stop this._

Just because she could not have what she wanted did not mean others couldn’t have it as well. Her situation was entirely different. Yes, N’halitza was non-human and yes, Eli was in the Imperial Navy, but _they_ could make a life for themselves here and no one would have to be the wiser. He could work at the base, fulfill his obligations and duties and still be with the woman he loved.

Why couldn’t it be the same for her and Thrawn?

Thrawn.

_That’s why._

Thrawn would never be satisfied with just that.

She slowed to a stop, prompting the Lieutenant to look questioningly at her.

“Zapheri?” Eli’s uniform was open and the standard black undershirt underneath was visible.

“Where’s your rank plaque, Lieutenant?” Teela watched while he fumbled with the thing, handing it over as she approached.

“Good.” She murmured thoughtfully. “I think this will help.”

“It’s just a rank plaque, ma’am. What can you do with a Lieutenant’s rank plaque?”

_If he only knew._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> Sorry I've been on hiatus! My excuses: Work has been crazy but I also wanted to make sure I had the plot nailed down on this thing before I posted more. 
> 
> Good news: I got the plot figured out.
> 
> Bad news: It sucks.
> 
> I'll post the next chapter soon. I just need to edit (not that it helps much *snort*). I'm up to Chapter 10 which should be the last chapter (and this was meant to be a "short story/offshoot") Gawd, why me?
> 
> Anyways, hope all's well with everyone. Hope you're holding up and everyone is healthy and safe out there. Confessoin time: I find myself missing people...not just people but "normal" people - I talk with other engineers all day and we really are a boring bunch. I'm still working from home and my company has decided we'll be working remotely until at least the beginning of next year. I can't say I miss public transportation at a time like this but at least on the train there were "normal" people. 
> 
> So this is where you come in...No pressure to be normal but y'all kinda it. Thank you for that and once again, thank you for reading. Stay safe out there!  
> -N!  
> P.S. Next chapter is called "Initiative." Teela decides to take matters into her own hands (Thrawn's plans don't align with hers.)


	7. Initiative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Implied NSFW (?)
> 
> Translations: In text
> 
> In This Chapter:  
> Demonstration  
> Define "disabled"  
> Wired  
> In love with a monster  
> His plans/their plans   
> In every universe...  
> Teela takes the initiative - as expected  
> A prank and a wish.  
> Kill him  
> Better this way.

By the time they reached the village proper, Thrawn was in the square surrounded by a teal cloud of Ansionian women as he circled a mockup of what appeared to be an Imperial stormtrooper. Really, it was just one of the elaborate effigies made of sticks and brush used in the fields to scare away some of the more timid scavengers, but this one was arranged with the familiar white armor.

As the Chiss pointed to the chest plate, shoulder and shin guards the women listened intently while some of the more open-minded hunters watched the Imperial’s lecture. Teela smirked as she walked by, but her presence didn’t go unnoticed by the Commodore.

“Zapheri, a moment?”

She rolled her eyes at Eli who had automatically turned to face the superior officer in his vicinity. _“What, now, boss?”_

Thrawn cocked his head at her, “I am demonstrating how to incapacitate an Imperial stormtrooper and would like to employ the Ansionian’s superior skill at throwing.”

She grinned, “And you would like me to demonstrate how to incapacitate an Imperial stormtrooper?” Teela’s voice took on a matter-of-factly tone as her eyes swept over the group of women standing gapping at her.

“If you would – “ The Chiss gestured widely to the mock-up figure and motioned for the woman to stand clear.

The hunters had stopped muttering their dislike for the blue Imperial and were now watching with much more interest. In fact, several passers-by stopped, staring as Malastaja stood back and aligned herself with the effigy.

Zapheri looked bored, glanced at the Commodore who nodded as if to give her the go-ahead. She sighed dramatically and in a motion that had been built into her, honed by endless summers of practice and dedication she reached behind her head in a smooth rapid motion, pulling out a pin from the thick locks of wavy hair and flung the thing at the target in front of her.

Teela smiled.

There was a murmur of amusement through the crowd.

Thrawn studied the pin’s placement in what would have been right between the goggled eyes of the stormtrooper’s helmet. “An excellent throw, Zapheri, however I wished for your adversary to be incapacitated.”

“Oh, he’ll be incapacitated.” She struggled to keep a straight face as several of the hunters burst into fits of laughter.

The Commodore shot her a stern look. “I would like to show them how to disable an Imperial stormtrooper _not_ kill one.”

Her eyes brightened and she nodded her understanding. “Ah! One _disabled_ Imperial stormtrooper coming up.”

Once again, the motion was fluid, she didn’t even really have to think about it. She did however grin broadly at the results, even more so upon hearing the rancorous laughter from the crowd.

The pin had hit high up in the left inner thigh of the codpiece of what would have been the unsuspecting albeit completely “ _disabled”_ Imperial soldier.

She shrugged at the expressionless Chiss who remained an island of stoic no-nonsense amongst a sea of gleeful Ansionians.

Teela turned and marched briskly away with a tight smile as Thrawn tried to reign in his small army of pin throwing natives. It would take another hour of throwing practice to satisfy him. It would be another hour of discussions with the Heshima and the healers including N’halitza, regarding the cluum dart poison and the “antidote”.

The remedy ironically had many common uses and was extremely easy to administer, even _preemptively_. Such an anticipatory dose of the cure prior to an injection of cluum would only cause the poison to be temporarily incapacitating rather than coma-inducing or deadly. If there was one thing Thrawn was exceedingly good at it was pre-emptive strikes.

Thankfully the antidote’s common uses would make distributing it proactively much easier and there would be less need for covert methods and subterfuge. There were however pitfalls…too much of the antidote would render the cluum ineffectual, too little and the village healers would have their hands full running around after pin throwing and dart flinging Ansionians to confirm each Imperial had had enough of their “anti-toxin.”

“It doesn’t need to be elegant.”

“It most assuredly is not.” His voice was dry prompting her to grit her teeth.

“Just hold it, will you, Thrawn?”

He grunted but did as she asked, allowing her to add the last two connections. Teela sealed the front panel with the small red and blue tiles of Vanto’s rank plaque and sighed in relief.

“What is the reactant?” The Commodore picked up the plaque and admired her handy work.

She smiled lopsidedly. “I’ll give you a hint: It’s of the exothermic variety.”

Thrawn hummed thoughtfully still studying the back. “Ngalowo?” **{And the activation mechanism? – Sy Bisti}**

Zapheri didn’t look up at him as she wiped her hands. _“I have yet to decide but it is already wired.”_

She could feel his eyes on her, and she forced herself to meet his gaze. “What?”

“It is nothing.”

She pursed her lips and nodded, refusing to feel uncomfortable with the ensuing silence. After some time of watching her clean up her workspace he sighed.

“You will use the Lieutenant’s code cylinders to enter, once you reach the transfer bay, I expect you will have adequate time to upload the Colonel’s ISB tracer though shortly thereafter you will be discovered. That is where our diversion will assist in your escape.”

Teela nodded absently. Apparently, he was still trying to engage her because he continued to scrutinize her.

“They have great respect for you.” The Chiss said conversationally. “Ansionian culture places great emphasis on duty. To have you leave your obligations behind and still remain in their good will is – “

Teela knew he was trying to pay her a compliment, and in truth he did have a point. The Heshima and all of Selo really had no reason to invite her back with open arms after she had left over eight years ago with a vague promise to return. Why then did she feel like he was using her youthful folly as a character study _against_ her?

“I realize I’m unworthy in many ways, Thrawn.” She snapped. “I don’t need you to point them all out.”

The Commodore stopped and his eyes narrowed, perhaps weighing the pros and cons of a verbal exchange. _“I did not mean to imply you were not deserving of their respect, Zapheri.”_

“But I am.” She shook her head staring into nothingness as memories of bloodied walls and images of long racks and shackles welded to the floor clouded her reality, threatening to overwhelm her. “Undeserving of many things.” She murmured.

_“Not to me.”_

Teela looked sharply up at him and noticed then he was very close, close enough to wipe the tear away from her cheek.

“Thrawn – ?”

“Zapheri I – “

Her heart leapt in her chest at his touch.

_This is wrong. He’s a monster! You aren’t supposed to be in love with a monster!_

Thrawn seemed to notice her physical response, though likely couldn’t pin down her elusive emotional state, because he lowered his head and murmured something while moving the crook of his finger – the same one that wiped her tear away – down along her jaw to rest under her chin. Her eyes searched his face, looking for some spark of duplicitousness but she only saw the burn of resolute sincerity.

She leaned in and immediately startled upon seeing from her peripheral vision, Eli Vanto walk into the house as casually as if he lived there “I was thinking we should go into the –“ He looked up and found the Commodore glaring at him, stiffened as his voice trailed off and spun on his heals in a single motion exiting just as abruptly as he entered.

She blushed and looked down at the rank plaque Thrawn still held in his hand, taking it gently from him. “You asked him to go do some reconnaissance.” Teela cleared her throat lightly. “I told him he could come in when he was done.”

Thrawn was still staring after the Lieutenant as if to further deter him from coming back and Teela almost giggled but he was so close to her and she loathed to interrupt that nearness. It reminded her of better days when they would pull droids apart on the Thunder Wasp. The wave of melancholy was like bitter tasting Gylon Wine, it made her wince and threatened to break her composure. He apparently felt the change in her because he shifted slightly and looked down at her, his piercing gaze now on her instead of driving daggers into the Vanto’s back.

“I am sorry Zapheri.” He murmured as he stepped away.

She bobbed her head. “I know.”

The Commodore determined via a curt interrogation of Vanto that based on the Lieutenant’s reconnaissance the best time to move into Cuipernam would be early the next morning – the last day of Ansion’s celebration of Couple’s Week – which meant time was running short for Zapheri. Thrawn relayed his orders, whatever they might be, as Eli stood rigidly at attention – strangely Thrawn did not indicate the Lieutenant could relax his posture, which was entirely unlike the Chiss and as Teela walked by she shot him a sour expression.

Naturally he ignored it and continued to speak in a low voice. She wondered if Eli would break under his intimidation tactic and feel compelled to inform the Commodore of _their_ plans. Even if he did, she had her own contingencies and even Thrawn wouldn’t be stopping her.

She knew if Vanto didn’t meet her at the edge of the village an hour after sunset, the Chiss had gotten to him but Eli was resigned in knowing his career in the Imperial Navy would be coming to an end. The question was how bad the damage would be on his way out the door.

Part of her actually hoped he wouldn’t show up; that he would change his mind…

Teela would immediately scold herself for thinking such a thing but almost simultaneously forgive herself for her egocentricity. It was a byproduct of her view on being in love. It was after all, as the Ansionians would say, a dangerous thing to do.

Like falling into quicksand.

She found Jasir practicing defensive moves with his spear in the same clearing they would always go to as children to converse. It had been their place – a completely bare area surrounded by the tall grass characteristic of the planet.

“Peace to you, Jasir.”

The Ansionian hunter finished a final lunge with a growl and slammed his spear into the ground, turning to face her, his expression a mixture of anger and hurt.

“And to you, Malastaja.”

Teela sat cross legged on the ground and looked up at him. He only stared down at her broodingly. Finally she sighed causing her shoulders to slump. **_“In another universe, you and I would have been husband and wife. In another universe I would have wanted nothing more than to stay here with you, but in every universe, I consider you a dear friend, Jasir.” {Ansionian}_**

Jasir’s turquoise eyes widened slightly. “You are not angry?”

Teela snorted. “I’m angry at many things but not especially at you.”

He looked mildly confused. “I am partially to blame for what happened. I was – “ He ground his teeth and moved his head back and forth in an Ansionian expression of contemplation “ – over eager and wished you to be in love with me.”

Her expression became pained. “Jasir I do _love_ you. I’m just not _in love_ with you.”

He moved his head more confidently this time. “And I feel the same way, which is why I should not have insisted on the arrangement.”

“We were children.” She shrugged.

“But – “ he paused staring at where his spear head had sliced through the ground. “ – I do not like how the Imperial treats you – like property.”

Zapheri shivered. “Yes, I know.” Her voice took on a sad thoughtful tone.

**_“What did he do, Malastaja?”_ **

**_“He has done many good things but…there are some things that make me wonder if my perspective is – “_** her face contorted with emotion. **_“- wrong.”_**

**_“He has you doubting yourself as well as him?”_** The Ansionian hunter asked sharply. **_“Your instincts have always been good though.”_**

She shook her head, feeling tears well in her eyes again. “No, not anymore.” Basic seemed clumsy on her tongue, “My instincts nearly led me to my death several times. I’m being hunted by many dangerous criminals. They want information that I have – that I just can’t forget. My instincts have nearly led them right to me and it’s been Thrawn that’s saved me.”

Jasir looked skeptically at her. “Only him?”

Teela shrugged and pulled at a stalk of grass to twist nervously.

“What information are the criminals after?”

She cringed, if Jasir didn’t like her employer before, he really would not approve of him once she told him what Black Sun was probably after. “They want information about your employer, yes?”

Zapheri was nearly speechless with surprise.

The Ansionian hunter nodded his understanding. “And they do not go after him because he will not tell them, instead they believe you will betray him.”

She blinked. Teela was expecting him to belligerently rage against the Chiss for putting her in harm’s way but he was amazingly docile over the idea of the galaxy’s most notorious criminals seeking her capture because of Thrawn. She continued to stare at her old friend in confusion and finally Jasir seemed to notice her perplexed expression.

“That is why he would not let you go. He wishes to protect you.”

Zapheri shrugged again, her lips still turned down in uncertainty. “I suppose.”

“He will not let anything happen to you, if for no other reason than it compromises him but – “ Jasir made a face as if he was eating something disgusting but had to swallow whatever it was “ – he cares for you in his own unique way.”

Teela suppressed a chuckle. “Yeah, like a bantha cares for its sand fleas, I’m sure.”

“You are much more annoying than sand fleas, Teela.”

She laughed and flung the grass she’d been mindlessly twirling at him. Their conversation became less serious, they were more at ease – they had forgiven each other their sins and as the sun set, they reminisce as old friends do.

If she knew then that their camaraderie would turn into a bittersweet memory in the throes of agony years later, she would have never left Ansion. Malastaja would have stayed forever with her childhood friend until their premature deaths…in a different universe.

She didn’t return to the guest house when the sun set. Thrawn suspected she was taking the initiative.

_As anticipated._

To confirm his hypothesis, he walked over to the other, smaller guest house and tapped on the make-shift door.

No response.

Eli Vanto was gone as well.

Part of him was pleased, Teela had done exactly as he had expected – she had ignored _his_ strategy and put her own plan into action. Another part of him felt betrayed and worse – worried that she was alone and unsupervised with the Lieutenant. The Chiss told himself several times that Vanto understood the overall goals and was committed to someone else, but it didn’t lessen his unease.

_Zapheri is tenacious. She is also beautiful. And lonely._

As the Commodore made his way back to the hut assigned to him and his aide he thought again of how men looked at her in the cantina at Cuipernam, how she had responded and the significance of the heat that poured off her body. He clenched his teeth and tried very hard not to think of the perverted thoughts that had most assuredly gone through their minds as they watched her, scrutinized her bare skin, and lusted for what was supposed to be his.

What made it all the more unbearable was, in that moment, she had wanted some meek Lieutenant from Lysatra while he burned for her. She didn’t even know it.

He cursed under his breath. There was some little time for rest before sun set and he had gotten little of it while on Ansion with Teela sleeping nearly naked so close to him. He gritted his teeth and proceeded to undress although it was unlikely, he’d be able to relax, he laid down on the bed that smelled like her. The best he could hope for was to masturbate.

The only other relief he’d get would be in killing Eli Vanto and that wasn’t an option.

He came.

Despite her hope that he would reconsider, she was happy to see him. Confirming he was armed with his service weapon, they walked until they reached the Slipknot.

“I need to get an activation disc for your rank plaque.”

Eli made a face and looked down at the insignia on his chest. “What did you rig it to do again?”

“Nothing much.” Teela smiled sweetly. “It’ll only explode.”

“Excuse me!?”

She smiled coyly and winked at him, “What’s the matter, Vanto. First time wearing a _bomb_?”

“Zapheri - !”

She didn’t hear the rest of his objections because she bounded up the ramp of the ship quickly grabbed the necessarily pieces she needed to tune the frequency of the activation disc and strode back down. Although activation discs were generally considered crude because they needed to snap or break in some way in order to perform their function, the chosen reactant was slow acting unlike an explosive. The disc offered what many other activation mechanisms couldn’t: discretion.

By the time she descended the ramp, Eli had taken the rank plaque off and was holding it out in front of himself between thumb and forefinger as if carrying a diseased rodent by the tail.

“Alright, Eli, hold it steady for me by the blue square - .” She indicated where she wanted him to hold it and he shifted it carefully. Abruptly Zapheri gasped “ – Oh no, not there!”

Vanto dropped the plaque and pulled her away from the offending strip of metal but Teela had begun laughing prompting the Lieutenant to stop and look at her, strangely.

“That’s not funny!”

“Oh c’mon, Vanto!” she giggled good-naturedly. “You should have seen your face!”

He stood up straighter, frowning slightly as he entered her personal space, “I don’t think you play fair, Miss Zapheri.”

Her laughter had subsided, fading into a broad grin but her face had suddenly flushed red at his nearness. “I’m actually a scholar, Lieutenant.”

“Really?” He huffed. “And what do scholars say about fairness?”

“War isn’t fair, Lieutenant.”

“Did the Commodore tell you that?” Eli crossed his arms over his chest and looked pointedly at her.

Teela sighed, looking down at the plaque on the ground. “He did.”

“Did you ever consider the man might be wrong?”

She looked up sharply, her face twisting from one emotion to the next – first anger, then pain, finally settling into heartbreaking sadness, that had Vanto feeling shame and pity. “I-I’m sorry Zapheri.” He apologized

She smiled brokenly, “It’s alright. I just wish -” She looked down at the rank plaque again, her face becoming red again. “- I just wish he was more like you.”

He made an incredulous face. “More like me? Why?”

“Eli – “

“I’m in love with N’halitza and – “ he inhaled shakily. “ - you’re in love with – with Commodore Thrawn.”

She swallowed hard and nodded slowly. “Yes, but I need…and you need…”

Her ability to articulate what _they_ needed was lost - it was just easier to show him.

He gave up. There was no point in trying to force the matter.

The mental image of Teela kneeling in front of him with her loosened hair cascading down her breasts looking up at him through thick eye lashes was appealing but he couldn’t be sated, and he tucked himself away half-hard, in a foul mood. Her certainly hadn’t slept.

The sun had set, and it was time. Thrawn exited the guest house sampling the cooler night air appreciatively and walked confidently out of Selo, retracing the steps that were taken upon their arrival into the village until he drew near the clearing where the Slipknot remained hidden.

He immediately stiffened upon hearing Zapheri’s laughter.

The Commodore frowned and increased his pace until he could see into the grove, spotting the outline of the ship clearly even through the thick darkness caused by the surrounding trees. On the opposite side of the clearing, his aide-de-camp was standing much too close to Eli Vanto.

“Eli – “

Both of them looked pained. Teela shown brilliantly in the infrared even from three hundred meters away.

“I’m in love with N’halitza and – “ the Lieutenant’s eyes were moving over every part of her and the Chiss felt his fists and jaw clench as the muscles in his arms, legs and back prepared for physical combat “ - you’re in love with – with Commodore Thrawn.”

Teela continued to glow with her internal fire. “Yes, but I need.”

For the briefest of moments Thrawn felt triumph. She had not denied such a bold proclamation – even going so far as to admitting it!

“…and you need…”

The Commodore watched as she suddenly seemed to melt into the Lieutenant. His mouth was on hers but what was far worse than that, were his hands. One cupped her face and the other slipped down subtly to rub the heated area between her thighs. He could hear her moan loudly – or perhaps it only _seemed_ loud because he was already halfway across the clearing, advancing at a furious pace.

Apparently, they were so preoccupied by their activities they didn’t hear him, it wasn’t like he was going out of his way to be quiet – his preference was speed rather than stealth. Zapheri was already pulling at the man’s belt, desperate to reciprocate when the Commodore slammed into him. Unfortunately, Vanto was so entangled with her that she was knocked to the ground when he sent the Lieutenant flying.

Every fiber of his being screamed against his instinct to end further interaction between Teela and Lieutenant Eli Vanto _permanently_.

_Ch’uscehah ten!_ **{ _Kill him_ – Cheunh}**

Qoinmaloe tase! **{Kill him – Minnisiat}**

Helza ga! **{Kill him – Meese Calf}**

_Mu bulale!_ **{ _Kill him_ – Sy Bisti}**

_Kill him!_

“ENOUGH!” He snarled aloud.

Vanto had only managed to sit up, his forehead had apparently hit something during his flight, and he clutched his right arm as he stared up at the irate Commodore in horror. The human man looked at him in disbelief. “But I thought - ?”

Thrawn hissed at him, baring his teeth in a warning.

“Uma ukwazisa ukusebenzisa ulimi lwakho ngeke ulusebenzise _menje_!” **{If you value the use of your tongue, you will not use it _now_! – Sy Bisti}**

The Lieutenant nodded and pressed his lips tightly together. Satisfied that he wouldn’t have to hear anything from him, the Chiss turned around to find Teela. He was met by her fist connecting with the left side of his face. The blow was hard enough to wrench his head back.

“Asshole!” She snapped as she sent a hard kick to his chest.

_“You are not thinking clearly, Zapheri. You are reckless and grieving. I am preventing you from having later regrets.”_

“Don’t you dare tell me about regrets, Thrawn! Don’t you dare!” She cried crouching to punch him low in the abdomen.

Fortunately for the Commodore, Chiss were much better at seeing at night than were humans and as the sun had set well over an hour ago, the clearing had succumbed to a dim sort of haziness. Zapheri suffered the consequences of the poor lighting, she felt more than saw him grab her wrist and pull her toward him – wrestling for control of her arms and legs to pacify her. Before he could grab her other wrist though, she swept his leg and drove her free fist into his ribs. In all the stimuli circulating around her, the sound of a blaster’s stun bolt hitting something solid filtered into her consciousness and as they fell together, he didn’t spin her around or brace himself to avoid crushing her with his body. Instead, Thrawn fell on top of her with his entire weight emitting a soft grunt as he did.

“Thrawn? Get off me! You’re hurting me!” She gasped.

The Commodore was completely unresponsive and Teela wiggled enough to slide out from under him. She quickly rolled him over to find his eyes closed, and although she no longer had the massive muscled weight of the Chiss pressing down on her, she found she had difficulty breathing.

“THRAWN!” She screamed.

“I just stunned him.” Eli’s voice sounded strangely thin. “He should be fine in another few minutes.”

Zapheri was still on her knees leaning over her Commodore, confirming his pulse was strong and steady. “Why did you do that?” Her voice was cold and accusatory.

Vanto sighed. “Because he ordered me to.”

She looked up, in sudden realization.

_Damn you, Thrawn._

In one smooth motion she rose to her feet and spun around to face the Lieutenant, but his stun blast hit her in the torso. Before she descended into unconsciousness, she saw Eli Vanto rush toward her in an attempt to catch her fall, his face pained and apologetic.

“I’m sorry, Zapheri. It’s better this way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> I'm sort of worried I made Thrawn a little rabid in this...he's a bit of a jealous @sshole and Teela isn't really holding up under scrutiny. I think at the very beginning I wanted to clarify that this story would not paint Teela in a good light and I wanted to play on the dynamic between her and Thrawn a bit - the result was Thrawn being an insufferable ass (I think it might get worse instead of better). I sort of like it...but I may have left the cookies in the oven for too long ((shrug))
> 
> The next chapter is called "Contingency Plan" and Teela ends up breaking into the base on her own to get herself some good ol' fashion revenge. The boys end up getting "captured" after Black Sun gets involved.
> 
> Perhaps, I should mention, I had another thought...I've started THINKING about writing another "short" story in my head - a spin off which is just stoooopid. It only exists in my mind as something to make me laugh. It's a series of short little adventures Teela and Thrawn go on; basically out-takes - a blooper reel, if you will. I'm tempted on my next day off to do it...
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading! Stay safe out there!  
> -N!


	8. Contingency Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: None
> 
> Translations: In text
> 
> In This Chapter:
> 
> Have you told her?  
> It could have happened.  
> Late night call  
> A third option for Eli?  
> Too good to be true?  
> A job for Tutzi  
> Slip of a girl  
> Commander Reece  
> Private place  
> Someone like Eli?  
> I want  
> Teela confronts Cirlin  
> A record of confession...

He regained consciousness quickly just in time to see the stun blast hit her and Eli Vanto lunge to catch her before she fell, saving her from further damage. He barely made it, cupping her limp body to him and letting her slip gently down to the ground next to him. Thrawn grunted and sat up, glaring at the Lieutenant.

“Her response was – “ The Chiss gritted his teeth momentarily, and forced himself to unclench his jaw long enough to growl out the lie. “ – as expected.”

“Really?” Eli looked incredulously at him. “Why didn’t you tell me _that_?”

In his mind’s eye the Commodore watched himself beat the man senseless, finding a strange feeling of relief in the mental image. He immediately grew concerned over his sudden ferocity and arched a quizzical eyebrow at his own mental faculties.

Vanto apparently took the expression as a confirmation that Thrawn didn’t really care what Teela had been doing and that his sudden violent appearance had been all for show. Indeed, it was supposed to appear as such.

They _had_ planned it that way.

Unfortunately for the Commodore, he did not have to feign the emotional upheaval of seeing Zapheri lusting for someone else.

Eli interrupted his thoughts as Thrawn moved to his knees next to his aide. “So, do we stun her again?”

Thrawn nodded absently, inhaling deeply. “I am afraid so. She will wake soon and will not be satisfied with my explanation.”

The Lieutenant snorted. “Sir, with all due respect, you may want to stun her twice more just to be on the safe side.”

Despite his general mood toward Eli Vanto, he felt his lips curl up slightly - the other did have a point. If Teela woke up too soon, she would be furious and a furious Teela Zapheri was a force to be reckoned with.

“If there had been more time, I would have requested the village healers experiment with topical antidotes for cluum.” Thrawn murmured looking critically down at the woman.

The Lieutenant looked perplexed. “A topical antidote?”

The Chiss nodded as he carefully set his blaster to stun, staring at Zapheri as he did. There was a resigned sort of hesitation in his movements as he pressed the tip of the weapon to her chest and pressed the trigger. The flash of blue had nowhere else to go but into her body, her torso jerking slightly in response.

The Commodore holstered his blaster but remained kneeling next to her. “The antidote to cluum is actually an intoxicant. The Heshima uses it as ceremonial wine.”

Vanto stared at him for several heartbeats in shocked disbelief.

“I tested cluum coupled with the antidote to confirm it does indeed work.”

The human’s forehead wrinkled, and he gapped in continued astonishment, “You _tested_ it? How do you know it will work on humans just as well as it did on you?”

“Because the test was performed on a human.” Thrawn glanced at Eli and looked meaningfully back at the unconscious woman in front of him.

“You cold-hearted bastard!”

The Chiss ignored the outburst, “Of course, she was suffering the aftereffects of inebriation but had retained the medicinal qualities the wine provides. Whether it was due to the concurrent mixture of antidote and toxin or the previous consumption of wine, I am uncertain, however the concoction assisted her recovery from her drunkenness.”

“I can’t believe you!” Vanto snarled in disgust. “What would’ve happened to her if your experiment failed? She could have died!”

“She was in no danger.”

“How would you know?” The Lieutenant snapped.

Thrawn turned almost reluctantly from watching Teela’s gentle breathing to stare at Eli. He studied him with narrow eyes, finally he turned back to gaze at Zapheri, speaking absently as he did. “I was able to ascertain that the antidote was alcoholic when N’halitza administered it after you had been struck by a cluum dart. I deduced the alcohol would be considered sacred or nearly so – likely a ceremonial drink. Zapheri’s intoxication confirmed its existence.”

Eli was still visibly upset, shaking his head and glaring at the Commodore.

“We must go.” Thrawn announced after a moment of brooding silence from the Lieutenant.

“Right.”

Vanto proceeded to activate his glow rod; picking up his rank plaque where he had dropped it hastily on the ground and glancing up through shadows to see the Chiss kneeling down once again next to Teela.

“Ch’at tisbun’t’at, Zapheri.” He murmured as he bent down to kiss the top of her head. **{I am sorry, Zapheri – Cheunh}**

As Thrawn stood, Eli quickly looked away, quite certain the Commodore would not have appreciated being watched, yet his curiosity had gotten the better of him especially after Teela’s confession.

_“…You love N’halitza. N’halitza loves you. I don’t understand that! I don’t have that. I won’t_ ever _have that. Thrawn and I don’t share that...”_

“Sir?”

The Chiss had pulled his blaster again and stood over her body, confirming very carefully it was set for stun.

“Yes, Lieutenant?” He replied absently.

“Have you told her?”

The intimidating red eyes narrowed warily. “What exactly am I to tell her, Lieutenant?” he whispered menacingly.

Eli shrugged, watched as Thrawn fired another stun blast, causing the woman’s body to spasm once again. “That you love her.”

They approached the gate. It was still dark, but the floodlights filled the area with a perpetual glare comparable to the noonday sun. Eli had secured the stun cuffs on the Chiss as he instructed, tighter than they really needed to be, probably to prove the Lieutenant’s indifference to anyone who cared to look. Vanto doubted anyone would care. Thrawn on the other hand insisted he take every opportunity to remind whoever might be watching that they were _not_ friends.

“I’m not xenophobic, if that’s what you’re getting at.” The Lieutenant finally snapped at him on their trek toward Cuipernam.

“I never said that you were.” The Chiss replied calmly.

“And yet you seem to think it will be easy for me to treat you like you’re nothing more than – “ Eli stopped himself and made a face.

Thrawn arched an eyebrow at him. “An alien?”

Vanto fell into angry silence, very much aware that the Commodore was already in stun cuffs and he was unarmed. Finally, after several minutes of him chewing on the inside of his lip in thought he decided to offer up his theory.

“You know, it could have been a lot different.”

The Chiss casually glanced over his shoulder, “In what way, Lieutenant?”

“I was on the Strikefast when we found you. I was one of the cadets Captain Parck had on board from Myomar. If Teela Zapheri hadn’t been aboard the ship…” he let the silence hang in the air, let Thrawn ponder the implications.

After several heartbeats he responded. “You are implying that your knowledge of Sy Bisti would have been called upon when Captain Parck discovered the presence of an unknown alien?”

“It could have happened.” Eli growled defensively.

“Indeed, it could have.”

“So?” He prompted.

Thrawn frowned in mild confusion. “So what?”

The Lieutenant growled wordlessly in irritation. “Ugh nevermind!”

Suddenly the Chiss turned, bringing his shoulders back and looking down at Vanto from his full height. “You would be nothing more than a tool, Eli Vanto, just as Teela Zapheri is now” His eyes flashed a brilliant angry red. “Count yourself lucky, Voss Parck only condemned his own daughter to live in such misery.”

It would be easier for Eli to play his part if he were enraged and disgusted with the Commodore, if he believed Thrawn to be the cruel, unfeeling monster everyone else believed him to be.

It worked, of course.

There was little to no hesitation when human grabbed the Chiss’s shoulder roughly and shoved the end of the blaster up against his jaw as the two stormtroopers standing guard at the gate advanced. “Lieutenant, what’s the meaning of this?”

“Tell Admiral Cirlin, I have a gift for him.” Vanto barked.

“Sir - ?”

“NOW, trooper!”

The stormtrooper closest to the communications station nodded, “What should I tell him, Lieutenant?”

“Tell him, I’ve captured a traitor by the name of Commodore Thrawn.”

Stratna grumbled irritably and looked over at Tivs. “Did he say anything else?”

“No, Boss, just that he has something that we needed to hear about immediately.”

The Black Sun Lieutenant hissed irritated. It was in the middle of the night on Coruscant and was at this time of year the same on Ansion, what in Hells was going on?

“Cirlin is an excitable little womp rat. If he was smart he’d keep his mouth shut and let us work on dealing with the Senate’s investigation but he’s neither smart nor able to stay quiet –“ Stratna looked over at the second. “A dangerous combination, my boy.”

“Yes, Boss. Should I start heading toward Ansion – “ the second’s face twisted in barely suppressed excitement. “ – to talk some sense into him.”

“Not yet. Let’s hear what the man has to say, first. Waste not, want not. Hmm”

Just then the Black Sun Lieutenant’s comm chirped prompting a curse. “Fuck.” Stratna looked at the comm prefix code and then at the second, they both recognized the number.

Damn Cirlin for calling at this time of night.

“Tivs– “

“Don’t worry Boss, I can handle this.”

“Thank you, Tivs. I have to deal with – “ Stratna sighed heavily, the voice behind the veil sounded somewhat bored. “ – _life_.”

“I won’t fail.”

Stratna smiled at him. “I know you won’t.”

Tivs turned to go but his Lieutenant called prompting him to turn back. “You _will_ keep me informed Tivs.”

“Yes, Boss.”

They stood in the Admiral’s office which was surprisingly crowded with four stormtroopers – two covering Eli and two covering Thrawn with Vance Cirlin studying the Chiss furtively from behind his desk. He listened to Eli’s claims about a woman who tried to seduce him to gain access to his code cylinders. He claimed disinterest in her because he had overheard her plan while talking with this – a freakish alien impersonating an Imperial officer – that they were going to confront the base commander and blow the whole base up. The plucky little supply officer had taken it upon himself to actually do some investigating and found that the alien was not actually imitating an officer at all but was in fact a Commodore. On his way to report the duo, he was kidnapped by them. The Admiral’s eyes suddenly darted from Thrawn to the Lieutenant.

“You were kidnapped, you say?” Cirlin looked at him with interest.

“Yes, sir.”

“How did you escape then, Lieutenant?”

Vanto looked meaningfully at the stormtroopers surrounding him and then back at the Admiral. The older man smirked, and his gaze slid over to the trooper captain. “Captain Ritner, you and your men will escort the Commodore down to the brig.”

The white armored man looked briefly at Eli and then acknowledged the order with a crisp “yes, sir.” After the five others had funneled out, Vanto waited.

“You were saying, Lieutenant?”

“The woman’s name is Teela Zapheri, but I think you already know that, sir.”

“I do, Lieutenant.”

“Do you also know that the Ansionians weren’t very happy with her after she left here a few years ago?”

Cirlin’s forehead wrinkled. “That makes no sense. The primitives love her, they even have some special name for her. She spent summers here every year helping them build themselves up out of muck and they’re upset over that?” The man snorted derisively. “Typical alien mentality.”

Eli held himself in check. “She agreed to marry the village chief’s son without meaning to. She didn’t want to but…”

Cirlin stared at the other man in amused horror. “Ha! I’m sure that added to her nervousness while she was here.” He laughed. “Maybe even Parck’s too!”

Vanto scowled but continued on. “So, the Ansionians found us, knocked the Commodore unconscious, stole Zapheri and I was able to break free. I took Thrawn as prisoner.”

“And what of Zapheri?”

The Lieutenant shrugged. “I wasn’t about to get in the way of alien mating rituals, if you know what I mean.”

The Admiral’s face twisted in distaste. “Quite right.”

There was contemplative silence, which Eli suspected Cirlin used to hypothesized how aliens copulated as the man’s jaw was ajar and his eyes were strangely unfocused. The Admiral shook himself as if coming out of a dream and exhaled loudly, “So, I imagine you would like something in exchange for your valiant effort.”

Eli smiled. “Admiral?”

“Don’t be coy, Vanto. I’m sure that blue bastard tried to convince you that I’m the one committing some sort of treason. So what is it? Did I mock Grand Moff Tarkin’s nose? Did I steal the Emperor’s favorite cloak? What?”

The Lieutenant snorted, “Nothing so dramatic. He said something about a transport from Moltok and a flock of birds.”

Cirlin’s eyes narrowed. “That’s hardly worth storming my base and making threats.”

Vanto shrugged. “I wasn’t making threats, but I will tell you- “ he made sure to keep his voice light and conversational “ - I don’t like being on this base.”

The other man laughed, “No one likes being on this base, Lieutenant. It is a disgusting little planet, with disgusting little people. It’s only because the previous Admiral that the Ansionians have stayed peaceful.”

Despite his best efforts Eli looked curiously at the base commander. “How so, sir?”

“Waskovis, understood or thought he did, that in order to keep Ansion an easy outpost he would have to come to some sort of peaceful coexistence with the natives. Although, that’s very nice for children’s stories, it’s not how the galaxy actually works, Lieutenant.” He absently glanced at a datapad on his desk indicating an incoming message. “Now, what assignment is it you want, exactly? A ship somewhere? Another base?”

“Neither.” Vanto gritted his teeth and swallowed his anger. “I want out of the Imperial Navy.”

The comment took Cirlin by surprise and his eyes widened; a smile began to pull at his lips. “And by what method would you like to exit Imperial service – by death or via penal colony?”

“Being that you’re an Admiral, I figured you could find a third option, _sir_.”

“You think so, hm?”

Eli jerked his chin toward the datapad. “I hear you know someone in other organizations that could get me off-planet, maybe fake my death?”

The Admiral sudden stood from behind his desk, looking furious. “And where exactly did you hear such a thing, Lieutenant?”

“Commodore Thrawn.”

Cirlin sighed contentedly. “Well, what a pity. It would appear the Emperor’s experiment in integrating the Imperial Navy with aliens has to come to a premature end.”

“Sir?” Vanto frowned.

“Oh, I’m sure it will reach the holonet soon, Commodore Thrawn will no longer be able to stand the pressure of being one of the only non-humans in the Navy and will be declared a deserter.”

“Drewlyn, where is Stratna?” The Admiral glanced behind Tivs as if expecting the Black Sun Lieutenant would suddenly enter the view of the holo lens.

“What do you want, Cirlin?”

“I wanted to speak directly with – “

Tivs sneered. “It was very nice talking with you, Admiral.” The second reached for the holo station and saw the man’s eyes widen.

“No! Wait!”

The other paused and looked at Ansion’s Base Commander. “Well?”

“I have Commodore Thrawn in custody.” The man blurted out. “Teela Zapheri is on the planet but supposedly captured by natives.”

The Black Sun second almost snorted, struggled to keep his face impassive. “Explain.”

Cirlin did.

It was almost too good to be true. The woman survived a burning Star Destroyer only to be captured by _alien natives_? And the irritatingly clingy Imperial that had escaped certain death by a Black Sun assassin had been captured by a _supply officer_?

“I’ll contact Stratna immediately. In the meantime, lock both Thrawn and that supply officer up and keep an eye out for Zapheri. She’ll probably be close.”

“But – “

Tivs had already severed the connection.

_I am going to kill him._

_I am going to kill them both._

_And I am going to enjoy it._

The headache was unlike any she’d ever had, and probably unlike any she’d ever have again. Of course, when stunned three times in quick succession, it was truly a wonder anyone could put two thoughts in front of the other let alone stand up and walk to a nearby ship. Teela however was driven by rage.

Upon entering the Slipknot she looked carefully around through narrowed eyes to find that the Chiss had laid everything out for her.

_How accommodating of the asshole._

First there was the stim injection for her headache, then the activation disc for Vanto’s Lieutenant’s plaque, Yularen’s data chip and the very revealing outfit she used to play Tutzi at the cantina.

_Damn you Thrawn._

The injection worked to ease the headache and she studied the disc and Yularen’s data chip. The idea had been to enter the base – discreetly if it was even possible – and plug the chip into the main computer. One of the ISB’s best “sniffer” programs would seek out anything that looked off. If there was evidence of a transgression found, the program’s execution would mark those files containing such information, ensuring that they were not only identified but also locked as indestructible.

Thrawn had apparently eliminated the discreet entry option. At least for himself and the Lieutenant, which left only her.

Or rather Tutzi and those unique qualities she possessed.

Stratna’s eyes blazed with excitement as the holo image of Vance Cirlin appeared. Without preamble, the Black Sun Lieutenant was already demanding an update. “Tell me you have Thrawn in a cell, Cirlin.”

“Of course.” The Imperial nodded. “And the little welp of a supply officer’s in with him.”

Tivs sighed in relief as Stratna nodded temporarily appeased. “Good. Now, use Thrawn as bait to lure Zapheri out into the open. If it doesn’t work, kill him.”

“I’m – sorry” Cirlin’s Kowakian Monkey Lizard had obviously fallen off its pedestal over that one. The man sputtered confusedly at them. “What?”

Stratna hissed in irritation. “Wherever Thrawn is, Zapheri is close at hand. He is not stupid enough to get himself caught so this is more than likely a trap. Draw her out, Admiral.”

“But, how? I thought you wanted them both alive.”

The Black Sun operatives groaned under their breath concurrently, Tivs, from the corner of his eye couldn’t help but notice his superior’s brittle expression, “Tell me why would Teela Zapheri have any interest in coming to your base, Admiral?”

“She and Thrawn know I have ties to you.”

Stratna arched an eyebrow, “And?”

Vance Cirlin laughed, “You think that slip of a girl is coming to avenge Voss Parck and the Admonitor? That I’m somehow responsible for what – “ the man’s eyes darted over to Tivs Drewlyn. “ – you did?”

Before either could comment on the Imperial’s stupidity there was a loud crash and the sound of blaster fire in the distance, provoking a small chuckle from the Black Sun superior, “It seems that _‘slip of a girl’_ is on her way to see you, Cirlin.” Stratna called dryly as the veiled cloaked figure walked away from the holo.

“Stratna - !”

The former Navy Lieutenant stepped in full view, replacing his Boss as that which was to be feared and conveyed, to the man thousands of lightyears away. “Don’t ever forget _Admiral_ , where you stand. You reaped the rewards and now you will pay your dues, and _no one_ ever escapes _that_. Not even you.” The Imperial bowed his head and murmured his understanding as Tivs looked on with satisfaction.

“Now, let us know when you have her in a cell, Cirlin. Otherwise – “ The Black Sun second smiled nastily at him as he tapped his holstered blaster, a blatant reminder what failure meant in the organization they both chose to give their lives to.

One of them had done it enthusiastically, the other had only been seeking more power, but Black Sun cared little for one’s motivations just so long as there were results.

And order.

She had donned the outfit and placed the activation disc inside the padding, up against her right breast, the data chip with Yularen’s tracer program was pressed up against her left.

Teela sauntered to the front gate, noting there were several other women talking to the two troopers on guard as well as an Ensign. They laughed merrily but didn’t seem to notice her. Zapheri smirked as she skirted past them without their notice through the maw separating normalcy from military. Although the military side of that threshold wasn’t living up to its reputation for being an institution of strict obedience and self-discipline it was so much the better for her.

It was Couple’s Week, after all. Let the boys have a little fun…

It was at the end of this thought that she nearly ran into Lieutenant Commander Reece, Eli’s commanding officer. He blinked at her several times, obviously struggling with the after affects of who-knows how many different illicit substances while he wrapped his large arms around her.

“Whoa, I recognize ya. Yer Vanto’s girl!” He chuckled loudly, eyeing her up and down. “Where’s the poor kid? Did ya give ‘em a good tumble? Bet he can’t even stand up now.”

She grinned vapidly up at him. “Actually, I was on my way back to see him.”

“Oh hoho not on my credits, he’s had his fun, I wanna sample the merchandise now!” Teela felt his hands travel down her backside and struggled to keep her face from contorting in disgust as his slobbering lips moved down her neck. The Commander’s hands started wandering dangerously to her hips, pulling at what little clothing she had. “Easy soldier.” She drawled playfully, if not a little breathlessly. “Where you stationed?”

“Ohh a little excited, are we?” He pulled back to look at her but this time Zapheri was ready with an easy smile and a flirty glint in her eye.

_Just. Don’t. Vomit. Teela._

“Well, sweetness, yer in luck. I know a nice private place we can go.”

Teela Zapheri considered her memory a curse, but on rare occasions it was _very_ useful. This was one of those occasions. After having been stationed on the Ansion Base for several months she had become familiar with the general layout, it’s idiosyncrasies – in one section near the lower levels in order to go down a level one had to first go up before progressing to the eastern side of that same elevation due to the hanger bay. Supply closets were the fifth room down every odd numbered hallway, except at the top level where Admiral Waskovis – now Admiral Cirlin’s – office was. This level sported a larger storeroom for anything the Admiral and his senior aides and officers would need in emergent situations.

Lieutenant Drewlyn had been responsible for making sure every supply closet had been well stocked and during her tenure, Zapheri found there was little room in most of them. She’d never set foot in the Admiral’s storeroom. Something told her, even then, it wasn’t just additional armament and communications equipment but likely contraband. Teela was willing to bet that the contraband was now quite sizable and well-talked about, at least amongst the officers.

It was time to test that theory, albeit making sacrifices to do so.

She steeled herself and tried to remember all the blush-inducing comments Sia Boa had made about her love life. Tutzi – not Teela - as she tried to remind herself - ran her hand up and down the man’s uniformed chest as he tried to steer her into one of the smaller supply closets. She looked over her shoulder at it and sent the man a pout. “So small?”

Reece snorted. “We ain’t having the Empire Day Ball, sweetness.”

“Nooo” she crooned and turned, leaning into him to whisper into his ear. “But I do need a _little_ extra space, if you want to get your money’s worth.”

To her mix of horror and mild satisfaction the man shivered. “You better make it good.” He growled huskily.

“Don’t worry baby _, I am_ good.”

Thrawn’s plan didn’t go well. How could any plan be a success when they were both behind bars – literally. Vanto informed him has much but the Chiss simply sat down on the small bench in one of the alcoves – apparently meant for sleeping - and waited silently.

“Zapheri’s going to be walking right into a trap.” The Lieutenant paced in front of the impassive Commodore. “Cirlin will likely kill her, you know that, right?” he snapped angrily at the other man, hoping to provoke him into some display of emotion.

There must have been some feeling underneath that cool detached blue shell.

“Patience, Lieutenant.”

“If what you say is true and she’s being hunted by Black Sun and Cirlin is working for Black Sun - !” Eli let the statement hang in the air, his arms spread wide waiting for Thrawn to offer some reassurance that his aide would be safe, that the Imperial Navy would protect her – that ISB would protect her – but there was nothing.

Vanto had had enough.

“You’re a selfish bastard!”

The Chiss looked up at him and cocked his head thoughtfully, “On general principle, you are probably correct.”

“If you don’t care enough about her, someone will come along and you won’t be able to stop them from taking her away because she’ll find out just what kind of a selfish son-of-a-rancor you really are.”

As if a switch had been flipped, Thrawn’s eyes flashed dangerously and he stood slowly. Eli noticed of course – he could sense the threat the Chiss posed by his sudden rigid muscles and clenched jaw.

“Someone like _you_ , Lieutenant Vanto?” he hissed softly.

The human shook his head slightly “I have N’halitza but someone else could – “

“And are you saying the only reason why _you_ have not pursued Zapheri is because you have obligated yourself to another woman?” The Commodore glared at him.

Eli blinked and paused. “Yeah.” He nodded slowly at first but then seemed to become more convinced of the motion. “I guess that’s true.”

The Chiss made an ugly face and grumbled something under his breath, turning away from the human man to stare out between the bars of the old-style brig.

“All I’m saying is you need to tell her before it’s too late.” Vanto shrugged and sat down on the floor cross legged, “It might already be too late.”

To his surprise, Thrawn snorted. “Those that underestimate Teela Zapheri, generally find themselves enlightened, humiliated or dead.”

“Not too late for Zapheri. She’s not nearly as conflicted as you. You’re the one Cirlin probably plans on killing, or did you not know?”

As a direct tie-in to his question both the Lieutenant and the Commodore heard the sound of approaching stormtroopers.

The Commander was pushing her toward the large storeroom nearest Cirlin’s office – they had passed nearly thirty stormtroopers along the way that Teela would have never gotten so far into the base had it not been for the well-known insatiable sexual appetite of the man now groping her and murmuring vulgar promises in her ear.

“Here we are, my sweet little flower.” He leered at her as he opened the door and motioned for her to enter.

“Oh, how romantic.” She mumbled dryly under her breath as she walked in, careful to remain clear of him until after the door was closed.

She heard the pneumatics activate and she spun around, an evil grin on her face as she looked at the Commander, still enjoying the pleasant side effects of his drug of choice – if Zapheri had to guess she would have said some variant of spice.

“Now, ask me what I want.” He commanded lazily as he loosened his belt

She giggled and shook her head. “No, I don’t think so, Soldier. It’s all about what _I want_. And _I want_ your blaster, your code cylinders and for you to take a nice long nap.”

She crept out of the supply closet after making sure Commander Reece was gagged and tied up – it was, by his response, not what he’d expected (or what he wanted) when he propositioned her, although she was given to understand from Sia Boa that some beings enjoyed such things. She truly hoped the Commander wasn’t one of those or she’d feel even more revolted after having potentially played a part in any pleasure he may have taken from the experience. Given her current attire, it wasn’t like she could stow the RK-3 she stole from the aggrieved Imperial someplace discreet without raising more questions.

Teela would no longer feign ignorance or portray herself as a vapid harlot for hire being so far from the front gate. She was dangerously close to the heart of the base – specifically the Admiral that commanded the installation – and stormtroopers might not be as interested in listening to her explain how she had “gotten lost.” They would probably stun her, drag her to a cell and only then would they ask questions – the end result of such an inquiry could be as mild as being tossed out the front gate with some bruises, maybe a concussion and a stern reprimand or it could involve being subjected to the severe measures ISB supposedly used to extract information.

Zapheri gritted her teeth as she checked the stun setting on her newly acquired blaster and moved carefully down the corridor. She glanced behind her several times to make sure she wasn’t being followed, slowing inching her way toward Cirlin’s office. Closer and closer.

Of course, her uncanny good luck had to end.

Just as she prepared herself to slip around the final corner, her body pressed up against the wall, willing herself to edge out enough to eye what was down the last corridor, a stormtrooper rounded that same corner with his E-11 braced across his chest. For a stumbled heartbeat it appeared he might just march past her without even seeing her against the durasteel wall.

No one has that sort of luck.

Teela Zapheri certainly didn’t.

The armored man’s helmeted head turned slightly, and his steps stuttered. She couldn’t help but smile with faux innocence while for a fraction of a second, he stared at her in disbelief. “Hello.”

“What the - ?”

Before he could raise his E-11 further and take aim, she kicked him hard in the chest and sent him back, crashing to the floor. A quick stun blast silenced him but the cacophony he’d created likely alerted Cirlin she was near.

She sprinted down the last corridor, heard angry voices behind her and –

Blaster bolts singed past her as she skidded to a stop in the foyer, the Admiral’s office in the center of the circular atrium. Teela pulled the Commander’s code cylinder out of her thick braid and slammed it into the panel. To her relief the door slid open as she fired several deterrent shots over her shoulder. Zapheri rushed inside, immediately spun and blasted the door controls. In one smooth motion she brought up her blaster to aim it squarely at Vance Cirlin who was already bringing his own blaster to bear.

“Teela Zapheri. I can’t say I’m surprised to see you.” He sneered.

“Hear about me from your Black Sun friends?”

The Admiral snorted, “Hardly. Your uncle was very proud of you, you know. He spoke often of you – of how intelligent you were. So I’m sure you’re aware of how many stormtroopers there are between you and your freedom?”

“I want something much more valuable than my own personal comfort, Cirlin.” Teela growled. “I want Tivs Drewlyn.”

He looked strangely at her and scoffed. “A Black Sun’s second is untouchable, Teela. I’m surprised that someone as smart as you, wouldn’t have figured that out. It speaks to your naivety.”

In response, Zapheri fired a burst of energy into the wall behind his left shoulder. Before he could readjust his own weapon, she took his distraction as an opportunity to decrease the distance between them.

She maneuvered herself to be in complete alignment with him, whereas his own weapon was at an angle that would have required him to twist somewhat to get a shot off and Cirlin knew he was at a disadvantage. Her only obstacle was the massive desk between them.

“There is one thing I’ve figured out, Admiral.” Her lip curled back in a vindictive snarl. “Black Sun very much wants me alive but you – “ she allowed her smile to broaden. “ – are completely replaceable to them, so you can either tell me how I can find Tivs Drewlyn, live a little longer or – “

Teela let the implication hang in the air. The tension was broken by a clinking at the Admiral’s office door – an Imperial rescue team already attempting to break in.

Cirlin smiled condescendingly “You aren’t here for justice then, you’re here for vengeance.”

Zapheri felt her temper flare as she glared at the man. “Who’s the naïve one now, Cirlin? There is no difference in this Empire. Black Sun killed thousands of men and women aboard the Admonitor, you are partially responsible for that. You give me Tivs Drewlyn and I’ll let Black Sun take care of itself since they’re so _good_ at self-regulation.” She spat bitterly.

“You have absolutely no proof I had anything to do with the Admonitor.”

_He’s stalling._

Although she knew exactly what he was doing, she pressed on, knowing with the fear inside herself, she would never be able to kill the man in cold blood. She wasn’t a –

_Monster._

Her brow furrowed at the thought. Could she be?

“You _knew_ what Drewlyn was! You _knew_ Nuso Esva was Caden Ornt! You _knew_ what their intentions were.” Teela raged, her hand shaking as tears welled in her eyes. “They killed thousands! Including Voss! Do you have _any_ idea what they did to him? He was your _friend_!”

“And Voss knew what he was getting into when he went to war with the Preshini Sect!” He snapped back.

As soon as it happened, she knew. Whether it was because of the insistent clinking of the crews working on the door or Cirlin’s blasé attitude towards mass carnage and the death of someone who trusted him – she didn’t know, and it didn’t really matter…

The realization that the movement was wrong came too late and she cursed herself. If Thrawn were there he would have recognized the situation and had tried to alleviate it sooner or had simply taken her out of the equation altogether by taking over the interrogation. But he wasn’t there and Zapheri had let the environment get the better of her.

Her hand twitched, the movement was to fire a shot at the floor to intimidate him into silence or at least into spilling the information she so desperately needed, but the Admiral spun and grabbed her trembling wrist, yanking her toward him and bringing his own blaster up to jam the barrel up under her chin.

She could see the Commodore tutting at her in her mind’s eye. He’d always cautioned her against emotional outbursts when sparring.

“I’m going to make sure you burn in hell, Cirlin.” Teela hissed through gritted teeth.

The Admiral grinned triumphantly as he wrenched her own blaster out of her hand, “Now, now. I’m sure we’ll see each other there sooner or later Zapheri but I believe Black Sun has something special planned for you before that.”

He pressed the blaster into her harder and twisted her wrist behind her back causing her to grunt. “And, just so you are aware, I did know about Drewlyn and Ornt.”

“What about Moltok?” She groaned as he tightened his grip on her.

“Ah, yes, your clever little alien tried to sniff around a few years back while Wiskovis was still in command – at your behest, I assume?”

She winced as he began to move with her toward his office door, the clinking now a high frequency thrumming.

“So what, Zapheri? I saw an opportunity and I took it. Besides – “ he studied the fried portal controls. “ – Black Sun doesn’t take ‘no’ for an answer.”

“You’re a coward.”

“I’m an opportunist and if Voss where here he’d tell you, sometimes you have to do terrible things in order to survive.”

“You’ll get yours in the end.”

The man actually laughed. “In light of a very pleasant conversation I had with a supply officer – “ he arched a skeptical brow at her. “- who I’m sure is working _with_ you in all this, I think it’s time for some strange mishap to befall the main data computer on this base. We are in need of an upgrade, after all.”

Teela’s ire flared back into existence and she anchored herself in place. It did nothing of course – Cirlin was the one with the blaster and he was quick to remind her of that fact by digging it harshly into the side of her neck. The man said nothing further until the recovery and rescue squad with a group of stormtroopers cut their way into the office moments later, securing the Admiral’s new prisoner and dragging her down to the brig with her two companions.

Confessing his sins to Zapheri meant nothing. It was his word against hers; as useful as a six year old manifest when it came to substance, however what Vance Cirlin did not account for was someone else listening in - someone that did not _need_ a record of such a confession…not even from an Imperial Admiral.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> Sorry I'm late. It's been a bit crazy for me lately (I bought a house!) and I'm a bit neurotic about this story so I wanted to make sure I had it done before I posted more.
> 
> I won't prattle on but I will say there are two things I'd like to draw your attention to - #1 the last portion of this chapter is one of those (There was some foreshadowing for EU fans in Chapter 1) and #2 is how Eli's rank plaque is supposed to well...do it's thing. Chapter 7 - says it's an activation disc which needs to snap or break in some way in order to perform its function...and Teela put it where??
> 
> Alright, I'm crazy. Hope you're all doing well and you're staying safe.  
> This is still fun for me - hope you're at least getting a chuckle out of it.  
> Thank you so much for reading!  
> -N!


	9. Samaki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Violence, NSFW
> 
> Translation: In text; Samaki means "fish" in Ansionian
> 
> In This Chapter:  
> Shame and...shit!  
> Right or left?  
> The other left  
> Die a monster?  
> Bad mood  
> Wrong right  
> Not bad for a fish.

As the stormtroopers dragged her away, Teela felt her shame grow exponentially. Vance Cirlin confessed to being a Black Sun operative and she was certain there would be ample evidence against him, but she had squandered the opportunity to place Yularen’s tracer program into the main computer. Instead she had gone after the Admiral in hopes of extracting information about Tivs and Stratna.

It was a selfish thing to do and it would ultimately end in Cirlin remaining unindicted for heinous crimes. How could she face Thrawn?

The mere thought made her subconsciously slow her pace and one of the stormtroopers pushed her. She turned her head to lob vulgarities in his general direction but stopped upon seeing Commander Reece stagger out of the supply closet, a bewildered looking Lieutenant standing sheepishly next to him and pointing toward the demolished door to the Admirals office.

It was too late, the Commander saw her.

“YOU!”

Zapheri cocked her head and looked around innocently as the large man charged toward her.

_Uh oh._

There wasn’t much she could do. She was in binders after all. She couldn’t help but think how similar they were to the ones she’d left him in.

_Oh shit._

She heard them talking and despite the man’s hot breath on her cheek, she almost laughed.

Thrawn’s smooth baritone brought tears of relief to her eyes.

“- for Zapheri. She’s not nearly as conflicted as you. You’re the one Cirlin probably plans on killing, or did you not know?” Eli’s voice tapered off likely upon hearing their approach.

The four troopers surrounded Commander Reece who wrapped his massive arms around her middle as if she were nothing more than a doll. The metaphor caused her to wrinkle her nose upon recalling yet another one of Sia Boa’s quips on various sexual preferences. The group rounded the corner and she instantly felt their eyes on her.

She peeked over Reece’s shoulder at them – they were in the same cell.

Good.

“Sawubona bafana.” She muttered. **{Hello boys – Sy Bisti.}**

The Commander snarled at her to be quiet, but she looked at both Thrawn and Vanto meaningfully.

“Should we put her in with the other two, sir?” The lead trooper asked Reece.

The Commander was obviously _still_ suffering from his spice and alcohol use and appeared to move stiffly – a side effect of being tied up; he blinked a few times and grumbled something vulgar sounding. “No, you bucket head! Put her in her own cell!”

If the trooper took offense, his body language didn’t reveal it. He merely opened up one of the cells across from the one the alien and the traitor shared and walked away. Reece flung her into the space, and she stumbled falling to the floor. Teela heard the Commodore hiss.

The brig was archaic, consisting only of hard durasteel bars, spaced equidistant but far enough apart to offer a view out of one’s confinement which would make this all the more uncomfortable.

As Zapheri tried to scramble to her feet her eyes met Thrawn’s. “Dromedar!”

He nodded once in understanding, whispering urgently to Eli to take his Lieutenant’s plaque off and wedge it carefully near the locking mechanism of the door between the metallic bars.

“Kungani?” Vanto asked **{Why? – Sy Bisti}**

Teela gritted her teeth. “Just do it!” she snarled in Basic.

This prompted an evil smile from Commander Reece who had approached her, having taken off his belt and discarding his blaster.

“Oh, I’m gunna do it!” he roared.

The man lunged for her and hefted her up by her manacles, slamming her bodily against the wall, driving the air momentarily from her lungs. He jammed his knee between her legs and pressed himself closer to her, reaching down from the binders with his hands to grope both breasts. The inebriated Imperial tried to force his tongue into her mouth, but she hid her face into the crock of her neck and shoulder to escape. Instead his slimy lips left a trail of saliva along her jaw as she cringed away.

Both the Chiss and Eli erupted in snarls, shouting threats and curses at the man as he pawed and kneaded her.

“Yima, wena izinyoni!” She shouted at them. **{Stand back you idiots! – Sy Bisti}**

Thrawn’s eyes alight with angry fire, sudden narrowed. “Kwesokudla noma kwesobunxele?” **{Right or left side? – Sy Bisti}**

Vanto stopped and looked at the Commodore as if the Chiss had gone mad.

Reece was still groping her, clearly intent on more than just trying to knock her unconscious with his horrid breath and just as he gave her right breast a particularly harsh squeeze she moaned. “Kwesokudla!” **{Right! – Sy Bisti}**

The Chiss pulled the Lieutenant away from the door just as the lock began to smoke and the nearest metal bar began to melt.

Acid.

Shortly thereafter they heard a sudden gasp from Commander Reece. Teela had found the plaque’s results satisfying enough to inform the man his advances were not at all appreciated. As Thrawn slammed his foot into the door, sending the metal bars curving down and away, she twisted away from her attacker to put him in an awkward choke hold, using her legs to pin him down before he could reach his discarded blaster

The Chiss quickly entered Teela’s opened cell, hearing Vanto clamber over what remained of their own prison.

“You _do_ realize those are _attached_!” Zapheri hissed angrily at him. “How would you like it if I started squeezing and twisting parts on _you_?”

_“Let him go, Zapheri.”_ The Commodore ordered.

She looked up at him in outrage.

“Fine!” she snarled.

Reece fell forward, coughing but immediately got back up and turned to face the woman he had just assaulted. Before he had an opportunity to take another step toward her, Eli lunged forward, past Thrawn, grabbed the other man’s shoulder, spun him around and punched his commanding officer hard in the face. The sound of cartilage breaking made Teela wrinkle her nose and squint, but she couldn’t bring herself to feel much sympathy for the man even after he hit the durasteel floor with a thud.

She grinned. “Well done, Vanto!”

Thrawn however, did not look pleased. “There is now little chance we can gain direct access to the central computer from any base terminal without Admiral Cirlin.”

The Lieutenant looked sheepishly from Teela to the Chiss. “Sorry, sir.”

Zapheri’s instantaneous shame at her earlier vigilantism caused her to look away prompting the Chiss to look sharply at her.

_“What is it?”_

The Commodore’s facial expression betrayed his suspicions.

He knew what she’d done.

She looked apologetically up at him, but his face had become expressionless as he reached down to pick up Reece’s weapon. “We must go. Now.”

Vanto nodded. “Although the Commander is the Admiral’s aide-de-camp – “ he frowned as if a thought had just occurred to him “ – we can still get access to the main computer in – “ Eli frowned again. “ – the receiving and supply area of the base.”

Zapheri looked at him quizzically but he shook his head slightly, his eyes telling her he’d explain later.

“That is where you must go.” The Chiss turned from Eli to Teela. “Zapheri, do you have Colonel Yularen’s data chip?”

She nodded as Eli removed her restraints.

“Good. We must go.”

They needed to back track in order to reach the receiving hanger bay where the Supply Office was located. Thrawn led the way and Teela trotted to catch up to him with Vanto close behind.

_“I want to go with you to take Cirlin into custody.”_

_“And what makes you believe I will be confronting Admiral Cirlin without evidence?”_ He countered.

She felt her anger flair slightly. _“Because you have had the Moltok manifest for over six years, Thrawn!”_

He remained silent for several heartbeats and suddenly stopped raising a fist commanding his companions to halt and be silent. Teela heard it too.

Voices. The filtered voices of stormtroopers.

_Slurred_ voices.

“Hide.” Thrawn hissed.

Teela knew the base well, there were little options for the trio. The nearest choice was a maintenance droid alcove and of the three of them, Thrawn needed the cover more than Teela and Eli. She pointed silently to the niche and the Chiss immediately ducked into it, Vanto made to join him but stopped short upon seeing there was too little room. The Lieutenant’s eyes widened, and he began to look around wildly on the verge of panic. Zapheri grabbed him by the arm and pulled him further down the hall. She leaned up against the wall and pulled him against her.

“Happy Couple’s Week, Vanto.” She growled.

Just as the intoxicated troopers rounded the corner, Eli had finally figured out her intent and leaned in to kiss her. It was surprisingly chaste and she bucked her hips against him in warning – if he didn’t put a little more effort into the act, the two armored men advancing toward them might notice his lack of interest.

His response was fire and Teela gasped in surprise.

Might as well shoot two mynocks with one blast.

_“The data chip you need is near my left breast.”_ She moaned in his ear as he moved his mouth down her jaw – just like he had during their time at the cantina.

She felt his hand on her right side.

_“The other left, Vanto.”_ She growled. She felt bruised and a bit tender from the previous unwanted pawing of Commander Reece and although Eli was much more considerate the residual pain didn’t afford her any pleasure.

Eli grunted in apology or at least the pretense of one. Zapheri couldn’t help but smirk upon leaning into him.

“ – aliens know how ta make good wine. Not as good as a Corellian ale but still – “

“Oh yeah nothin’ beats a good Corellian brew. But those little teal women have gotta be – “

“Hey – “

They’d obviously seen the Officer taking advantage of the last day of festivities and one of the men began to chuckle. “Maybe we oughta – “

“Nah, hold on a minute.” The other didn’t seem nearly as drunk. “Didja hear about some Lieutenant that came in with an alien earlier?”

Teela’s mind was suddenly pulled from the trooper’s conversation when Vanto pulled up the padding concealing her breasts. _“Where is it?”_ He murmured in Sy Bisti.

“Ohhh, right there.” She said loudly enough to be heard by the stormtroopers and likely the Chiss hiding in the alcove down the hall.

Both troopers laughed heartily, distracted from their gossip by her outburst.

_“Got it.”_ He whispered. _“Now what do you want me to do?”_

_How humiliating._

Both hands were pressed up against her chest and his lips hadn’t strayed far from her jaw line.

_“Put them back where you found them?”_ She hissed.

It was apparently the wrong thing to say, Eli moved his head up to glare at her. “It’s not like I do this all the time, Zapheri!”

Abruptly both armored men at the end of the corridor stopped their rancorous laughter.

“Zapheri?” one cried as he raised his blaster. “She’s on the intruder aler– “

The blast came from the niche where Thrawn had been hiding, hitting the man in the shin causing him to drop his E-11. The other, trooper – the significantly more intoxicated of the two – dove out of the way. Teela had already squatted down, hastily pulling down the padding of her outfit to cover her breasts. There was no way, she was going to be captured or killed while she had what Sia had called “blasters out and set to STUN.”

The Lieutenant was already running toward both attackers with the Chiss laying discouraging cover fire from behind. Unfortunately by the time Eli reached the two stormtroopers at the end of the corridor, punching the first and kicking the other wounded man, ensuring he remained out of the fight, the ruckus brought more assailants in various states of drunkenness. The Commodore had reached his aide only for them to be surrounded by a swarm of stormtroopers and Zapheri could just make out over armored white shoulders, Vanto being push down face first into the hard durasteel floor. Thrawn instinctively pulled Teela closer to him, covering her from harm but she likewise tried to shield him from the incoming Imperial soldiers. She found comfort in the brief flicker of emotion, the tightening of the skin around his eyes and the slumping of his shoulders but just as quickly as it appeared the wall of stoic indifference slid into place.

“I’m sorry.” She whispered.

He didn’t respond, instead directed his attention to the Captain of the group that had them surrounded.

“I am Commodore Thrawn of the ISD Chimaera. I am here at the behest of – “

“And I’m dating Wynssa Starflare.” The Captain drawled.

The Chiss’s forehead furrowed, his eyes darted to his aide as if for guidance, at least recognizing this was some form of popular culture reference. Her lips moved soundlessly until she gave up and decided to simply look back at the stormtrooper who had challenge him.

Thrawn’s eyes slowly moved back to the guard Captain, his voice became hard. “Captain, I realize you believe you are following orders but – “

The trooper stepped forward abruptly and shoved his blaster up under the Commodore’s chin. “I don’t take orders from a freak.”

Teela was instantly in motion, she unthinkingly grabbed the man’s blaster and slammed her palm up under his chin.

“Zapheri! No!” The command was given too late, the half dozen armored men around her grabbed her and pinned her against the wall, one bracing her by the throat with his forearm.

“Call the Admiral and find out what he wants done wit these scum. An’ if he doesn’t care, I get ta shoot –“ an armored hand reached up and yanked her head forward by her hair while her neck was still held in place causing her to gag and cough. “ - _her_ but only after I let ‘er watch me pop out her alien’s eyes.”

The man punched the Chiss in the stomach and he went down hard. She heard rather than saw the unmistakable sound of stormtrooper armor connecting with flesh and bone, the groans of pain from Eli further down the hall, but only stubborn silence from the nearby Commodore. Over the sound of her own heart beating frantically she heard the verdict, screamed so loud over the comm she could almost visualize the man’s spital laced outburst.

“Kill them. All three.” The response was more garbled than the slurred acknowledgement of the trooper next to her.

“Yessir.”

_This is it._

She would die and never be able to let him truly know how she felt…she had focused on the terrible, the horrifying, what he’d done that had hurt. She focused on Wynda Groque and Lansend, had lost track of Manaan, Cyphar, and Ord Lithone. She had forgotten all that he’d done that was good…and she would never get a chance to tell him…

_I can’t let him die believing I thought him a monster._

“ ‘rawn.” She wheezed.

_“I am with you, Zapheri.”_

_But what if he is a monster?_

_NO!_

Just as Teela’s vision began to speckle with tiny bug like flecks, the pressure on her neck was suddenly gone and she choked back a sob.

“Thrawn!”

Her eyes focused on the man in front of her. His facial expression was a mystery under his helmet, but she could guess at it after seeing the pin in the side of his neck. The whole group of stormtroopers collapsed as if the movement had been coordinated, their bodies causing a synchronized clattering upon hitting the durasteel that was surprisingly satisfying.

Several Ansionian women moved quickly checking on each of fallen troopers to make sure their pins had been true. Tanra hurried over to Zapheri as she coughed and sputtered with Molka not far behind, while N’halitza tended to the injured Lieutenant.

“Walikuwa na divai ya Heshima ya kutosha kutojua chochote kwa saa moja.” Molka grinned. **{They had enough of the Heshima’s wine to be unconscious for at least an hour. – Ansionian}**

“Imepangweje, Malastaja?” Zania waddled over, glancing behind her to see Thrawn leaning against the wall. **{How is your betrothed [male form of fiancé], Malastaja? – Ansionian}**

“Yeye sio – “ **{He is not – }**

N’halitza interrupted her objections with a concerned cry. “Eli is hurt. I am concerned about his insides bleeding.”

“I’m fine.” Vanto said through gritted teeth.

Thrawn on the other hand shook his head, “No, you will stay here. Zapheri and I will attempt to install the program on the data chip.”

Teela however, looked sharply at the Chiss. “What about Cirlin? He stands a good chance of escaping the base if we don’t go after him.”

“Then he escapes.” His voice was flat and left no room for argument, but she would not let it go.

The Admonitor would be avenged and Cirlin _would_ pay by way of information on Black Sun…or his life. Either way he’d be dead…

“We’ll split up.” She declared.

“It is too dangerous, Zapheri.”

She stepped closer to him, not wishing to let the four Ansionians see the chasm between them open before their very eyes. _“I can take care of myself, Commodore.”_ Teela prodded softly.

“I said NO.” Thrawn snarled, causing all but Zapheri to startle.

His aide-de-camp glared at him. Her temper was rising, she felt the heat in her eyes as if her gaze could scorch him like his stare had burned her for the last eight years. “You will not stop me. No one has that right, especially you! You – you – “ The heat in her eyes had blistered over into tears.

_MONSTER._

Before she could utter the word, perhaps sealing a fate that would have condemned them to permanent estrangement and instantly regretting it, Jasir and Kret’nuli skidded around the corner looking smug. “Acha kusimama karibu na kwenda kuchoma viboreshaji kadhaa!” N’halitza’s brother grinned. **{Stop standing around and go throw things at Interlopers – Ansionian}**

Jasir however frowned upon seeing Eli and elbowed his friend, “What has happened to Samaki? Did your sister beat him?”

N’halitza shot the hunter a venomous look prompting him to chuckle nervously. The Chiss was not interested in the other’s camaraderie and grunted irritatedly, sending a cool detached look at Teela as he stepped past her.

“Lieutenant Vanto, you are familiar with where the supply unit’s main computer is located?”

Eli nodded, his face had been drained of color other than the blood that had oozed from his nose and split lip, making his pale face appear even more ashen. The Chiss turned quickly to the Ansionians. “If Lieutenant Vanto were to direct you via commlink, do you believe you could reach the supply area’s central computer and insert a data chip?”

The four women and two men looked at each other murmuring amongst themselves. After several seconds, Jasir met the Thrawn’s gaze. “Yes.”

N’halitza suppressed a whimper and Kret’nuli scolded her with a look. “You are needed too. Samaki will be alright for a time while you are away.”

The Commodore nodded once and backtracked to the stormtrooper that had pinned Teela to the wall, quickly finding the man’s commlink. Thrawn also yanked off his helmet, not bothering to brace the trooper’s head up such that he lulled to the side until he was released from his armored mask upon which he slumped back down with a loud thunk, crashing face-first into the durasteel.

Zapheri looked away apprehensively.

_He’s in a bad mood._

The Chiss handed the stormtrooper’s helmet to Eli and the commlink to Jasir. “Use a non-standard frequency.”

Vanto bobbed his head, already instructing the Ansionian hunter how to modify the communication device. The red eyes then turned back to Teela, narrowing slightly with some elusive emotion she couldn’t quite identify.

“You will listen to me, Zapheri. We will pursue Admiral Cirlin – “ she opened her mouth to respond - to tell him she was going to kill the Admiral if the man didn’t tell her what she wanted to know, whether he was in agreement with it or not, but he took one large step toward her, placing himself into her personal space to tower over her. “ – we will do this _my_ way or I will stun you, bind your arms and legs together, place you in the nearest storage space available to me and once we return to the Chimaera you will be confined to quarters for the foreseeable future.” This was delivered so clinically she almost didn’t register it as a threat.

Almost.

“Go to hell, Thrawn.”

His expression remained neutral and she realized then that he was completely serious.

_He really is in a bad mood._

“Uyisidenge.” She growled but her body slumped in defeat. **{You are an asshole – Sy Bisti}**

“I am glad we have an understanding. Now – “ He motioned with the RK-3 blaster he took from Reece to one of the downed stormtrooper’s blasters. “ – prepare.”

Jasir moved further into the base holding the Imperial commlink in one hand and his spear in the other. So far it had been embarrassingly easy. Just as the blue-skinned, red-eyed serpent had said, the Heshima, and several village women had entered Cuipernam playing the humble primitives, thankful for the Empire’s wisdom, guidance and protection. As an offering expressing their gratitude, they had brought multiple barrels of the Ansionian leader’s best wine arranged on wheels and pulled along in an elaborate caravan

It was to be given to the soldiers of the Empire to celebrate their “sacred holiday” in hopes for their prosperous future. Naturally there were jokes about the teal alien’s ignorance and their misunderstanding as to what Couple’s Week actually was – nothing more than an excuse for everyone to partake in their drug of choice and sheet whomever _and_ in whatever format of one’s choosing. Regardless of the silly native’s faux pas, the Imperials, both stormtroopers, techs and officers alike weren’t going to pass up the opportunity for free intoxicants.

The Ansionian smiled grimly as they continued to travel down the last corridor, N’halitza and Zania had dispatched several Imperials dressed similarly to Eli Vanto. Jasir had reported as much to the Lieutenant who had grunted but continued to relay directions.

“Alright.” The human’s voice sounded strained over the mechanical device in his hand. “Um – “ He paused. “ – I think you’re going to want to take a right…yeah a right.”

“Right? There is no right, Samaki.” Jasir growled.

Kret’nuli made a face.

“Wait, which corridor are you – “

“Halt!” A stormtrooper’s filtered voice caused both hunters to jerk, looking up.

“Ah, I am glad we have finally found someone!” Jasir cried. “Is this the way to see the leader of your Empire? We have wine for him!”

“Drop your weapons.” The armored man ordered.

Both Jasir and Kret’nuli glanced at each other. Their spears didn’t stand a chance against a BlasTech E-11 so they let them fall limply to the floor.

“Who are you? How did you get in here?” The trooper barked.

Tanra suddenly appeared near the end of the hall behind the Imperial, her eyes widened upon seeing the white armored Imperial. The other two Ansionians however looked at each other and shrugged, “Ah your door was open!” Kret’nuli attempted an affronted look.

“We only wish to bring your Emperor wine!” Jasir insisted. “Is he here?”

His friend however looked angrily over at him. “I am sure they do not believe we entered their base with bad intent!”

“Of course not! We would never – “

“Shut up!” The stormtrooper snapped. “You two are going to be explaining this to – “

The comm in Jasir’s hand crackled to life. “Alright I think I know where we went wrong. You’re in A8. Go back to A7 and head to the central hub, the main computer should be accessible from there. I’ll meet you – “

The hunter hissed into the thing, instructing Vanto to be silent but it was too late. The stormtrooper brought his weapon to bear. Tanra sprinted the rest of the way desperate to fling her hair pins at her brother’s attacker.

In her panic she missed.

The cluum laced pin bounced off the white armor, which didn’t even distract the Imperial. Both Kret’nuli and Jasir weren’t within arms reach of the blaster and wouldn’t be able to lunge for the weapon in time.

They would die.

The stormtrooper would kill them before Tanra could ready another pin and if her heart broke upon seeing her brother die senselessly, she wouldn’t be able to throw her next one to save her own life. Both of the Heshima’s children would be killed by the Empire.

Jasir, growled in anger at the thought, refusing to give in to such a fate. It would most certainly result in his death and likely the demise of his best friend, but it could give his own sister enough time to paralyze the trooper with cluum. He rushed toward the Imperial in defiance, his hands reaching out to grab his enemy by his bulbous shoulder armor…that is until he heard the blaster discharge.

The Ansionian stopped and looked down at himself.

He had heard terrible stories about blaster wounds. They burned and cauterized the flesh like fire and hurt so badly there was no thinking or reasoning possible. Jasir didn’t feel any pain. There was no burn, no charred skin, no agony – only disbelief.

_Perhaps I am already dead?_

He looked over at Kret’nuli who was staring at him with wide eyes, clearly as incredulous as he was.

“Am I a ghost?”

Before the other hunter could respond the stormtrooper he had grabbed by the shoulder, moved or rather, fell toward him. Jasir stepped back watching in amazement as the man collapsed, clearly dead or incapacitated.

There was a black starburst pattern on his back, very prominent against his white armor prompting both Ansionian men to look up at Tanra, mouths ajar.

She turned slightly and both Jasir and Kret’nuli leaned forward to see behind her.

Lieutenant Eli Vanto had propped himself up against the wall further down the hallway, he was clutching the stormtrooper helmet Thrawn had given him and breathing heavy, a blaster in his hand was held loosely at his side. Tanra immediately rushed to his aid but it was obvious he wouldn’t be conscious much longer. Both hunters picked up their spears and advanced quickly. Jasir had a faint hope he could get more information about what they were supposed to do before Vanto passed out but even if the Lieutenant were able to direct them to the exact location of this _computer_ , the Ansionians were not overly familiar with Imperial technology.

Eli caught Kret’nuli’s eyes and the human smirked, causing his bloody lip to ooze, “Not bad for a fish, huh?”

“Some fish do have teeth.” The Ansionian smirked back.

“How is he?” Jasir asked Tanra.

“He is in pain. N’halitza will know better. She is more familiar with humans.” His sister looked worriedly up at him. “I am certain though if he moves further, he risks significant damage to himself.”

The hunter gritted his teeth and squatted down to look Vanto in the eyes. “Samaki, I need you to tell me what to do.”

“I-I’m going to…I got – “ The man had slipped into unconsciousness and the Ansionian cursed.

Jasir stood up and turned quickly to Kret’nuli. “Find your sister. Tell her, her Samaki is in great danger and it is necessary she attend to him. He must tell us how to reach this computer.”

The other hunter was already sprinting down the corridor but Jasir had the sinking feeling N’halitza would tell him what they already knew. Eli Vanto would not be able to help them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> I'm really sorry if hurt Eli makes you squirm. It was a necessary evil. Hopefully he won't die... :/  
> I've started another spin off that is tentatively called "Don't Tell Cal" which is just absolute fodder. It really is. Its a serious of outtakes that popped into my brain - basically stupid stories of the trouble Teela and Thrawn get into. I'm not even sure it will be multi-chapter but rather just flashes or excerpts. Still thinking...  
> Hope all is well and as always, thank you so much for reading!  
> -N!


	10. Righteous Vengeance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: A little NSFW, Violence
> 
> Translation: In text
> 
> In This Chapter:  
> More than a persona  
> Compromised distraction  
> Left vs. right (again)  
> You've lost your mind, Teela.  
> No Commodore  
> Native language  
> Intentions?  
> Jasir and the machine  
> Just enough time  
> Don't wake up  
> It will not last much longer  
> Risk for her  
> Blown up or sliced up  
> Blaster shortage  
> A profile in guilt, justice  
> Always and never - the Hand.

She had taken off her shoes and was running down the corridor in her bare feet. The elaborate sandals tied up along her calves with thin strings of dyed Bantha hide were minimalistic as was the rest of her outfit, but they made terrible clicking noises on the durasteel floor with every step she took. It sounded thunderous to her ears. Thrawn nodded his approval when she slipped them off, looping them over her shoulder, fully aware as she was that stealth would enhance their speed.

“Ukuqhuma.” He reminded her softly. **{Blaster to stun. – Sy Bisti}**

She bobbed her head at him from across the hall then carefully peaked around the corner. Pulling back, Teela held up two fingers and closed her hand into a fist.

_Two stormtroopers, stationary._

The Chiss nodded.

He carefully leaned out too to get an idea of their placement and how close they were but ducked back around the corner sending her a quizzical look. She wrinkled her nose and frowned. He held up four fingers, spreading them wide and moving his hand away from his body.

_Four stormtroopers, moving back down the corridor._

Zapheri made a face.

“What the fuck?” She mouthed.

Thrawn scolded her silently.

Teela quickly looked around the corner and found that yes, two more stormtroopers had arrived further down the corridor and the two she had spotted previously were marching toward them. All four were facing away and it was clear they would be stationing themselves at the end of the passage. All four were blocking the entrance to the next hall over which was where Admiral Cirlin’s office was located. She quickly ran across, her bare feet padding soundlessly on the metallic floor.

“What are you doing Zapheri? We stand a better chance of a successful attack if we approach from both sides of the corridor.”

“I have an idea.”

She was going to hate herself for this.

Thrawn’s brow furrowed but he arched an eyebrow skeptically. “Yes?”

“Some men like…certain _things_ ” She tried to keep her face from contorting in disgust and rage upon thinking of people like Caden Ornt and Commander Reece - men who thought they could overpower her; take away her options for their own benefit. “I think I can distract them.”

The Chiss’s expression changed to one of confused distaste. “I do not think they will be persuaded by your Tutzi persona.”

She swallowed hard. What would she give up for vengeance?

“I’m not talking about just the persona, Thrawn.” Teela gritted her teeth.

_“Absolutely not!”_

Zapheri glared up at him. “We don’t have any other means of distraction. You and I can’t take down more than two at a time before they get a shot off which will bring half of what’s left of the base down on us. And given that they’re at the end of the corridor they’re closer to Cirlin so if he hears, he’s gone, and this will all be for nothing.”

“Then it is for _nothing_!” He snarled, towering over her menacingly.

At one point in her life, Zapheri had been appalled over _playing_ a prostitute as a cover for a mission. At the time Thrawn had found her response amusing and slightly prudish. Now she was actually suggesting she assume the _duties_ of said role to maintain her cover – or rather, _their_ cover – and provide adequate distraction so he could do what exactly?

_Die in a shootout with Imperial stormtroopers, perhaps?_

No.

Teela Zapheri was hurt and angry but she did not wish _his_ death. The Chiss could not say the same about her thoughts on Admiral Cirlin’s mortality. Her intentions were clear. She would kill the man if he did not provide her with what she wanted: Information on Tivs Drewlyn.

Cadan Ornt was dead. She could not enact retribution upon a dead man. But Tivs, if alive, could certainly suffer her wrath. If he was fortunate enough to be dead, however unlikely, information pertaining to the Black Sun operative could lead to his Lieutenant. If Teela was suggesting such drastic, self-degrading measures she was absolutely desperate for that information.

He found himself glaring down at her on the verge of stunning her and tying her up – but she hadn’t really done anything to warrant such action.

_Except make a mockery of the feelings I cannot express for both our sakes._

She was maddening!

He gritted his teeth, tried to relax his shoulders and quell his tumultuous emotions. Zapheri had lowered her head – her own emotional state was strangely opaque which was never a good sign.

“Perhaps – “ He inhaled deeply, prompted her to look up with slightly widened eyes. “ – perhaps there is another way to use the persona but to a –“ He gritted his teeth. “ - lesser extent.”

Her forehead wrinkled and she cocked her head in question.

Without thinking he looked down at her body, unconsciously his lip twitched toward a thin smile and he suppressed it quickly. Teela saw and she pursed her own lips into a thin line. “What?”

“I will turn around and provide you with my tunic to conceal yourself.” Thrawn offered.

“And what would you have me do, Commodore?” She looked dolefully at him. “Sing them a lullaby?”

_Please, no._

He grimaced at the thought. “I have several suggestions.”

She stifled a snort as she motioned for him to face away. “Do you?”

He groaned internally as he unfastened his belt and began taking off his tunic. He hated himself but the suffering was strangely pleasant – he found the idea itself disturbing but resolved not to psychoanalyze himself. It was the kind of nuisance that made him consider spinning around suddenly because he “thought” he heard something suspicious.

No, he would not be assessing his mental state further…

It also didn’t help that he found the situation all the more stimulating when she put on his tunic and as she rounded the corner imitating drunkenness he shifted uncomfortably trying to adjust to the bulge in his pants and the uneasiness in his mind.

She had ripped the bantha hide straps from her sandals and tied Thrawn’s RK-3 blaster tight to her inner thigh. The cold metal made her shiver, so she tightened his belt around herself, rolled up the sleeves of his tunic and tried to pull her makeshift “dress” down further. She made sure the top was loose fitting, making it obvious that she wasn’t wearing anything underneath. Teela turned shyly around to see the Commodore standing with his back to her, he’d taken her E-11 in lieu of the more compact officer’s service weapon that was currently shoved between her legs.

“You can turn around, now.” She murmured, looking down embarrassedly.

He turned; his expression didn’t change. “The blaster is tied to the inside of your left leg.” The Chiss commented matter-of-factly.

“Yes.” She replied, hating the obvious confusion in her voice. How did he know that? Had he looked?

She felt her face redden.

“You’re center of gravity has shifted.”

_Ah._

“Will you be able to reach it as quickly there as if it were on your right?”

Zapheri’s eyes narrowed. “Are you implying my left side is _weaker_?”

“I did not mean to be vague, Zapheri.”

“ _Fine_.” Teela’s lips curled with suppressed anger. “Turn around and I’ll adjust to _your_ liking.”

He did as she demanded, but she couldn’t help but notice his wider stance and his tense shoulders; he almost seemed twitchy if it was even possible for Thrawn to be characterized as such.

“Alright. I’m going.” She huffed after readjusting the straps and wrapping the weapon high up around her other thigh.

Teela didn’t wait for his acknowledgement. She marched out into the corridor feigning a sort of delirium caused by an intoxicant or drug. Shortly thereafter, she was spotted by the four troopers.

“Halt!”

“Where ya wan’ me, sugar?” she drawled, smiling stupidly as she stumbled forward, letting the front of the tunic open slightly.

“Damn.” One of the men muttered.

“What the hell happened to _her_?” Another chuckled.

“And this is why I hate Couple’s Week.” A third griped, shaking his head in mild irritation. The men’s helmeted heads hadn’t turned away from the almost-naked woman as she slid down the wall, giggling. Teela was hoping all four would advance, moving them closer to Thrawn and his blaster but only two moved to intercept her.

_Bantha spit. I’m really going to have to take my clothes off for these shit heads._

She didn’t have to fake the deep sigh of resignation as the two men grabbed her by her forearms and hoisted her up, all but dragging her back down the corridor toward the other two. Zapheri snickered. “Gentle boys, ‘mm not free.”

“Obviously.”

She didn’t have to pretend to laugh over the Imperial’s dry response either. “Yer real sweet. I think I could be cheap fer ya.”

The other white armored trooper snorted his retort. “Obviously.”

By the time she reached the end of the hallway, Teela was in rolling fits of laughter.

_I’ve lost my mind! I’ve literally gone insane!_

She looked from one trooper to the other as they stared at her. She couldn’t see their faces; couldn’t guess at their emotional states. Were they looking at her expectantly? What had she gotten herself into?

_First you try to sheet Vanto now you’re taking your clothes off for stormtroopers! What is wrong with you, Teela?_

Zapheri already knew the answer to that one.

_Thrawn._

She looked coyly over her shoulder and to her surprise saw the Chiss duck back around the corner. It was time.

She turned back around and found herself surrounded by her four admirers.

“So whadda boys like?”

_Perhaps a nice blaster bolt to the crotch?_

The one in front and to her right cocked his head and shifted slightly. “What are you offering?”

_A long nap for you and your perverted little friends, asshole._

She smiled lazily and slowly moved trembling hands to the belt around her waist. Thankfully, the shaking could be explained by drug use rather than nerves – she was _supposed_ to be a professional, after all. This was second nature to women like Tutzi.

She tried to empty her mind…felt the belt loosen slightly and the tunic slip from her shoulders and hang loosely from her hips.

“Just a little more, sweetness.”

_I’m going to enjoy stomping on your genitals after I shoot you._

Zapheri shook her head, “Nah, baby – “ her eyes moved to the tunic clinging to her lower body and with a glance down at herself she noticed her breasts weren’t nearly as bruised from Commander Reece’s attack as they felt. “ – all that down there costs money.”

She hoped that was at least a little bit of a deterrent. She certainly didn’t want to get her primary off-putting measure – Thrawn’s blaster - out from between her legs, at least not until the Commodore had made _his_ move first.

She heard and felt one of the men behind her move closer. “I have money and I’d like to see what’s underneath there.” His voice was husky.

_Hurry up, Thrawn. I’m running out of ideas._

She spun around to face the man, “Alright, baby. But ya know, ‘mm real tired. Maybe ya can help me?”

Teela backed up away from him, moving her way between the two stormtroopers that had been in front of her so her back was now pressed up against the wall at the very end of the corridor.

_Thrawn._

_Thrawn?_

_THRAWN!?_

All four men advanced, surrounding her in a loose semi-circle, as the one that had propositioned her leaned in. He gripped the belt and tugged at it, but suddenly stopped.

“Where did you get that uniform?”

Zapheri, shrugged but used the question as and excuse to pull up the left side of the tunic, slipping her arm into it so the men could get a good look at the rank plaque.

“Wait…” There was a long, confused pause.

_Yeah, think about THAT for a little bit, nerf fuck._

She slowly pulled up the right side of the tunic and carefully adjusted the belt as if she were going to undo the clip from the front. Instead she inhaled deeply, tightened the belt, adjusted the material crisply as if it were the most regal of dresses she’d wear to an Empire Day Ball and stood up straighter. Teela moved her fingers carefully over the fabric at her hip and found the Bantha skin ties high up on her left leg.

“ - don’t understand.”

“There isn’t a Commodore stationed on Ansion…”

How could someone convey such a dumb look via stormtrooper helmet when such a disguise was ambiguous and impenetrable – Imperial soldiers were emotionless automatons while concealed. Somehow these men, made appearing clueless in full body armor possible and she struggled with keep her mirth to herself.

Teela smiled as all four suddenly fell silent and looked at her with the countenance of oblivious rantos

_Idiots_.

“You’re right. There isn’t. _But_ there _is_ one launching an investigation into your _Admiral_.”

The stun blast hit two of them from behind. The other two spun around, in an attempt to mount a coordinated effort against their previously unseen attacker but what was below the prostitute’s belt had cost them more than just money. It was likely they were rational just long enough prior to slipping into unconsciousness to realize she probably wasn’t _really_ a prostitute after all.

N’halitza’s voice sounded distant and panicked.

Eli Vanto blinked – or at least he though he had - felt himself clawing his way out of blackness, desperate to hear her again, only to slide back down into an abyss. A weight was being pressed down on him, suddenly he gasped; something was being forced into his mouth.

Vanto groaned and tried to struggle, to resist.

“No Eli. Relax. _Dawa!_ It’s medicine! _Dawa!_ ” The Ansionian healer cried desperately **{Dawa = medicine – Ansionian}**

He heard Kret’nuli speaking urgently to someone nearby, but his concentration was such that he only comprehended small portions of the conversation. “ – Jasir has gone…looking for something to help. Malastaja has left… They are trying to find the Admiral and - ”

He didn’t care enough to exhaust the energy needed to focus any longer. His side hurt and whatever the medicine was N’halitza was trying to administer to him he was struggling to keep it down.

Suddenly he wretched violently, erupting into coughing fits.

Blood.

He was coughing up blood and the Ansionian woman attending him cried out in anguish as she tried to help him lay back down.

“Hajafurahishwa, N’halitza.” The older woman – Zania murmured as she put a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Ananipenda - ?” **{You are not well, N’halitza} {Would you like me to - ?}**

“Hapana!” She snapped. **{No}**

Vanto twitched at her vehemence but he tried to once again open his eyes. Her face, twisted in worry, caused the scar running down her jaw to pinch. She looked at him, tears welling in her eyes.

“I’m going to save you.” Her voice trembled.

Despite the pain in his side, the terrible darkening of his vision he smiled up at her. “Nakupenda.”

It had been the first thing he had asked her how to say in her native language.

The welled tears ran down her cheeks, free flowing now, “I love you too, Eli.”

Thrawn was sprinting toward her, she had already covered herself and was pulling off the stormtrooper’s helmets, making sure they were all sufficiently incapacitated and dissuaded from using their built-in communications devices. The Chiss immediately set about disconnecting their comms while she removed the power packs from all but two of their E-11s.

“We must hurry.”

“Done!” She confirmed looking up in time to see him step on all but one of the comms picked from their helmets.

Teela motioned with her eyes to the two E-11s she’d saved as she held the RK-3 power pack and the three E-11 packs. “What do you want me to do with these?” she asked

He glanced down at the packs she clutched tightly to her breasts, and arched an eyebrow, he smiled slightly. “Those are good at distraction.”

“Of course they are but – “ she looked sharply at him when he laughed. Zapheri wrinkled her brow at him in confusion. It was so very rare to hear him express any sort of amusement or pleasure over anything she was entirely perplexed.

She disregarded his strange outburst for expediency’s sake. “ – what are we going to use them for.”

The Commodore had turned away and muttered something under his breath as he hefted one of the blasters.

_He truly is in rare form today. Perhaps after this, he should consider shore leave someplace without sentient beings._

She almost said as much but pressed her lips together to keep her snark to herself.

“We will use at least one to close the door behind us.” He picked up the two blasters and indicated she was to follow. “A simple blast to the controls will not stop them from breeching the door for the length of time we will need to convince Cirlin of our intentions.”

Teela felt her jaw suddenly clench. “And what _are_ our intentions?”

Thrawn stopped suddenly and turned, his red eyes flashing intensely. “Justice, Zapheri.”

“The kind the Imperial Senate seems interested in giving him?” she ground out.

He inhaled deeply, his eyes narrowed, and his own jaw flexed with irritation, “I will not have this argument with you, Teela Zapheri.”

She didn’t even have a chance to glare him into his annoying eyebrow-arching expression when a blast of superheated plasma lanced out and exploded against the wall behind them.

Jasir ran through the polished durasteel halls, his hunter’s sense kept track of where he was, relative to where he’d started. He also had the presence of mind to keep a mental record of the markings on the walls. Every Ansionian could speak Basic but not every one of them could read it…until Malastaja came.

Teela had taught them. She had taught _him_ and because of that he knew exactly where he was, _and_ where he had been. But he didn’t have a gnat’s clue where to go next.

He continued to run at top speed, back tracking through the sections of the base where the Ansionian incursion had already swept through. Stormtroopers, officers and techs lay on the floor or slouched against the wall, with small pins and darts stuck into their necks or backs indicating their drunken merriment had ended abruptly.

The hunter skidded around a corner and found a darkened corridor with the location number and signage slightly obscured. He trotted to peak at it, wanting quickly to confirm it wasn’t something of interest – he could dismiss it as a weapons cache or massive storage area and move on, but Jasir stopped short. He felt his heart leap with hope as he focused on the words: MEDICAL BAY

He hefted his spear and approached cautiously. It could be that there had been some Imperials that hadn’t been on duty during the Ansionian’s initial pass thru. The hunter sighed in relief upon seeing no one in the darkened room but found the place overwhelmingly sinister looking. A tank of bubbling fluid was situated to his right and it glowed even in the dim light. Jasir stepped forward to study it further but the sound of nearby movement sent him spinning, angling his spear up and toward the source of the noise.

He was positioned to throw it; would have launched it at the enemy, had there been one but all he saw was a machine standing – no floating – shyly in the corner.

“Do you seek medical assistance, sir?”

The Ansionian lowered his spear, not wanting to frighten it away. He raised his hand up, as if to offer it food. “Come here, little machine. I will not hurt you.”

The thing dutifully floated toward him, much faster than he expected it to and he found himself stepping back in surprise.

“Do you seek medical assistance, sir?” He prompted again. It’s voice, Jasir noted, seemed almost dry.

“Not for myself. My friend’s sister’s – “ he paused and frowned. How did he explain to a machine the intricacies of Ansionian culture? Did droids fall in love? “ – err friend needs medicine. He is Lieutenant Eli Vanto.”

“Very well, sir.” The droid paused. “I have Lieutenant Vanto’s service and medical records in my data bank. He is up-to-date on all Navy required medical tests and injections, he has passed all physicals and – “

The Ansionian shook his head. “No, little machine. He is dying from wounds. In your base’s corridor A8.”

A small red light flashed on the floating apparatus. “Understood, sir. What is the nature of his wound?”

“I am not a healer!” Jasir growled, grinding the tip of his spear into the floor in frustration.

“Very well, sir. I will assess the Lieutenant and determine his treatment.

The hunter sighed with exhausted relief. “ _Thank you_.”

He led the droid quickly from the medical area, but the thing stopped as soon as it saw the nearest downed stormtrooper. “What are you doing, machine?”

The thing withdrew an appendage and hovered over the Imperial. “I am reviving this man.”

“No! Wait!”

Both Zapheri and Thrawn ducked and the Chiss pulled her to him as a barrage of bolts singed the air around them. He shoved her bodily through the huge door, turning around to blast the controls just as the first stormtrooper rounded the corner. The Commodore was angled away, his weapon aimed at the corner panel when the lead white armored Imperial leveled his weapon at the Chiss.

Thrawn glanced from the panel, just in time to see the trooper, to hear Teela’s scream of warning.

It would have been a kill shot.

He tightened his jaw. All of the images and feelings that had entered his mind in that fraction of a second were overwhelming. He had enough time to fire at the panel and to save Zapheri but there was no time to bring his weapon to bare on his incoming attackers. The door would close, and they would be sealed away from the advancing stormtroopers. He would die close to her and perhaps have just enough time to tell her all the things he should have…

_Just enough time…_

There was a brief flash in front of the stormtrooper just as Thrawn pulled the trigger of his own weapon sealing the door and his fate.

Jasir had no choice but to slam the butt end of his spear on the stormtrooper’s head just as the human sat up. Better to incapacitate him quickly than risk the man picking up his weapon and begin shooting. Before he could command the droid to stop, the thing had revived another one, this time a tech.

The Ansionian hunter was once again quick to ensure the Imperial remained impassive but this time, upon knocking the human unconscious, he lunged for the droid and grabbed it pulling it away from its next patient, a woman dressed similarly to Eli Vanto.

“Stop little machine!” He demanded. “These people will wake up soon. Samaki will not if we do not hurry.”

“Sir, who is Samaki?”

Jasir growled lowly at the droid, rolling his turquoise eyes. It was no wonder, some humans complained about their own technology. The things had the capacity to be annoying despite being immensely useful and they asked too many questions when answers simply weren’t needed.

“We must go. Now.”

N’halitza was weeping and Kret’nuli was standing beside her with his hand on her shoulder looking grim when Jasir returned, pulling the medical droid with him. The machine had made small beeps of protest upon seeing the number of people laying about in obvious need of some form of medical attention. The Ansionian hunter had to physically dissuade it from reviving every Imperial that had fallen comatose due to the perfect mix of the Heshima’s wine and cluum. That discouragement came about by picking the thing up and hauling it via brute force to corridor A8.

“This machine will help.” Jasir pushed the droid forward confidently.

Apparently the unit was so relieved to be free of the crazy native and to be able to perform its assigned function (upon seeing Vanto, inert on the floor next to N’halitza it surged toward him) it didn’t notice the two other Ansionians glare at the thing. They likely wouldn’t have known that the droid wouldn’t have cared either way.

The native healer stood and tried to beat the thing away from Eli, sobbing as she did but Kret’nuli pulled her away. “We must let it try, sister.”

“Why can the Empire not let him die in as much peace as he can have?”

Jasir looked from his friend’s sister to the medical droid, “It is a healing machine, N’halitza!”

She turned to glare at him. “The Empire does not believe in healing. It was his own people that did this to him, Jasir!”

His turquoise eyes looked over at Kret’nuli who looked down at his spear clutched in his hand.

“Ni mbaya.” The other hunter murmured. “Hatasalimia majeraha yake na dawa ya Ansionian peke yake.” **{It is bad} {He will not survive his wounds with Ansionian medicine alone. - Ansionian}**

**_“Then let the Empire’s machine try!”_** Jasir pleaded.

N’halitza looked at the thing and nodded grudgingly. **_“What if it tries to hurt him further?”_** she whispered

“By your accounts, sister.” Kret’nuli placed a hand on her shoulder once more. “He will die. The Empire’s device may hurt him but his pain will not linger and – “ both hunters exchanged a dark look. “ – if it does harm him, _it_ will not last much longer.”

“Thrawn!”

He blinked.

He was either extremely lucky or…

Teela collapsed to her knees next to him, her hands already fumbling with the black undershirt, looking for the blaster wound. He grunted.

“Ehlombe.” He groaned. **{Shoulder – Sy Bisti}**

She gasped and cursed.

“Language, Zapheri.”

“Stuff it, Thrawn.” She stifled a sob prompting him to look more closely at her. “You’re an annoying pain in the ass! Why didn’t you just _shoot_ _him_!”

“I chose instead to shoot the door to stop their advance.”

“If he had been a better shot, you’d be dead.” She scolded him.

Yes, he would have been, but he certainly wasn’t going to tell her that.

He had taken a huge risk and he couldn’t tell her the truth.

Couldn’t tell her that the risk was for _her_.

“It was possible.” The Chiss sighed as he sat up. “Many of the base’s stormtroopers have little in terms of self-discipline and have not abstained from the festivities. There was a possibility those advancing had been suffering the side-effects of intoxication.”

“Idiot.” She shook her head in frustration as she inspected the burned black fabric of his shirt and the raw flesh underneath it. “I can’t believe you’d be so thoughtless.” She snapped.

He stood abruptly and glared down at her, “I was and continue to be aware of the tactical conditions, Zapheri.” He replied coldly, nursing his ego more than a blaster burn. “Do not believe for a moment you are qualified to critique my strategy while you wear that rank plaque.”

Thrawn’s eyes flashed to his own tunic and Teela suddenly had the wild idea of taking it off and throwing it at him. It was hardly the time to start a fight with the Commodore and it _really_ wasn’t the way to go about doing it since she was completely naked without it.

“Fine.” She snarled through clenched teeth. “We can at least make sure we don’t get shot before they start prying open the doors.”

“Yes”

Like all Imperial bases, Ansion was divided up into section block and if they cut power to a certain section it would isolate that block from the remainder of the base. It was a tactic the Commodore had exploited before.

At Lansend Twenty-Six.

The thought caused Zapheri to grind her teeth together hard, glaring at him as she began to manipulate one of the blaster power packs.

“Do you hear that?”

Teela furrowed her brow and looked up at him quizzically.

There was nothing - utter silence.

She shook her head.

“Exactly.” Thrawn nodded. “Why are they not trying to breach the door when we are so close to the Admiral?”

Her jaw slackened and her eyes widened. “Because he’s either not here or – “ her breath caught in her chest and her eyes darted to both sides of the corridor like a caged animal.

He must have seen it too at the same moment because he tugged at her arm and hissed for her to run. Teela’s legs weren’t nearly as long as Thrawn’s but she had ample motivation to go faster with ray shields materializing immediately behind her, activating from the walls of the corridor and heating the air behind them as they flew down the passageway.

They were two panels away when everything turned to red hot hell. The second to last fuzzy red wall of energy closed in front of them blocking their escape into the foyer leading to the offices of Cirlin’s support staff and of course, the Admiral himself.

The Chiss grunted and Teela cursed. They had essentially been trapped in a rectangular prison cell - the perimeter of which consisted of ray shields and the durasteel walls of the corridor.

The Commodore looked behind them to study the number and frequency of hazy red screens that had activated in their wake. His eyes narrowed at the level of thermal energy being generated by the panels along the corridor; it had suddenly become oppressively hot and he shifted to further assess his surroundings.

“Zapheri, have you - ?”

The beam dissected the small space he and Teela shared, causing him to leap back and her to gasp.

“Thrawn!”

Behind her another beam lanced out, immediately making her confinement smaller too. This feature was not standard Imperial hardware and it drew a “what-the-hell” look from his aide-de-camp.

“I believe we are seeing Black Sun’s influence on Admiral Cirlin.” The Chiss murmured.

“I’m ready to give my feedback.” She growled as yet another beam sliced down on both sides of their respective cells, further restricting their movements.

“Do you have at least one blaster power pack?”

Zapheri looked horrified. “Yes, but I have no desire to blow us up!”

“Blown up or sliced up?” Thrawn said dryly. “I would think after so many years, Zapheri, you would have a preference.”

“Not a good time for you to develop a sense of humor, Thrawn.”

He smiled tightly. “Do you see there is a small gap between the beams at the floor level?”

She knelt to look.

Sure enough.

Just large enough to slide a blaster’s power pack underneath. The problem was, she’d have to give it a pretty good push to clear all the beams. Teela shared her observations with the Commodore who corrected her. “No, arm it but do not send it all the way across.”

She quickly stood, looking around carefully to make sure there wasn’t another beam incoming. “This is crazy!” Zapheri grumbled as she began pulling and manipulating the pack. She hastily ripped a part of his tunic to wrap it and had just enough time to crouch down and slide it under the series of beams.

There was a total of eight walls of energy between them. Her make-shift bomb lay mostly under the fifth one closest to her. She had planned it such that the blast’s impact would be felt more on her side of the cell than on the Commodore’s. He had been injured after all. As the seconds ticked by, she looked up over the red mirage of lasers at Thrawn.

They stared at each other unabashedly. Teela’s eyes watered.

_What do I say?_

_Should I say I forgive him?_

_Tell him he did the right thing?..._

_NO!_

The thought made her sick to her stomach. She would survive, if for no other reason than to avoid telling him that.

_But what if?_

“If this doesn’t work…” She frowned.

The Chiss shook his head. “Do you trust me, Zapheri?”

Teela pressed her lips together, opened her mouth to respond but neither knew what her answer was in that moment.

The blast sent a wave of heat and pressure into the shields that had just moments prior been prison walls closing in. The massive amount of energy couldn’t be completely contained so it lashed out, causing the red beams to stutter and fail. Eventually the entire system of ray beams collapsed and every red panel further down the corridor dematerialized in quick succession. Both Zapheri and the Commodore were thrown back and away from the death throes of the explosion.

She didn’t _quite_ lose consciousness.

At least she didn’t think she did but there was a moment when Thrawn had to pick his way through the rubble to helped her up; carrying her across the debris to the foyer. She, after all, didn’t have shoes on. Her sandals and the rest of her clothes were – who knows where – and she was still wearing his tunic and belt which had seen better days. Upon putting her down on flooring not riddled with flesh tearing wreckage, he winced from his recent blaster wound.

The Commodore noted she no longer had any weaponry, in her haste to flee down the hall she had left her blaster behind near the damaged blast door, although she had the presence of mind to maintain possession of several blaster power packs. He glanced down the blackened passage and came to the same conclusion she did.

It wasn’t worth traipsing through the ruins to see if her blaster survived. It was a wonder _they_ survived!

Teela certainly wasn’t unarmed. She felt around behind her head for a few hairpins and nodded to the Chiss.

“Let’s move.”

“He will attempt to use Captain Parck to provoke an emotional reaction from you.” Thrawn was crouched next to the door controls.

“I know.” Teela agreed softly.

He was taking yet another calculated risk by giving her the blaster, but the Chiss had become exceedingly skilled at hotwiring, possibly even more skilled than the woman who taught him, which was why she was holding the blaster and he was pulling and cross-connecting cabling.

“What will you do, Zapheri?”

There was silence and the Commodore glanced up at her.

Teela’s breath was ragged as she inhaled, “I don’t know.” Thrawn turned back to the panel; he had already weighed the risks of letting her advance into the office once the door opened versus pausing long enough to take back the weapon lest she do something she’d regret – something the Imperial Navy would _not_ benefit from.

Her version of vigilante justice was not what the Imperial Security Bureau had in mind when Colonel Yularen sent them to Ansion.

_Perhaps I misjudged. It would not be the first time today…_

“But” she continued, her voice resigned. “- I know I can’t kill him. And I know whatever sort of justice- “ She spat the word with shrill distain. “ - Cirlin gets it won’t bring Voss back or – “ she shallowed hard, the memory always present, painful and raw, “- everyone on the Admonitor.”

“No.” Thrawn nodded thoughtfully. “It will not, but we _will_ have justice for them even if it is simply a public acknowledgement of guilt.”

He saw her staring down at him and wondered at her thoughts.

_Acknowledgement of guilt._

That seemed to weigh heavily on her…

“Lungela.” **{Be ready – Sy Bisti}**

Zapheri pulled herself away from the hall just as the door lurched and the pneumatics activated sending it sliding back. She carefully stepped into the office, smelled burned electronics from her previous disruptive visit and saw the Admiral’s chair turned away; facing the far wall, still marred by her rageful blaster fire.

“Cirlin!” She snarled. “Get up. Slowly!”

Teela moved deliberately, carefully, craning her neck to see around the high-backed seat, caught a glimpse of the man’s sleeve, his hand.

Motionless.

“Zapheri, something is not right.”

She continued to move forward with E-11 still at the ready, her brow furrowed in confusion.

“Admiral Vance Cirlin.” Teela’s voice trembled. “You will surrender yourself into our custody and stand trial for – “

She had reached a point where she could see the man’s profile.

Or what was left of it.

“NO!”

Thrawn rushed forward and pulled her away as she screamed. The Admiral’s other hand, the one she hadn’t seen, still held the blaster he had used and as the Commodore moved her aside, Teela Zapheri pondered, not for the first time, what justice really was. She determined she had a wholly unsatisfying answer.

Righteous vengeance.

The woman Zapheri would have known as Arica, the dancer from the cantina in Cuipernam knelt before a hooded holo-image.

“You have done well, my child.”

“Thank you, Master. There were no witnesses and the main computer on the Ansion base has been wiped clean.”

Of course, there were no witnesses. There never were.

Of course, she had succeeded. She always did.

She excelled at hiding, blending in, and disappearing. Despite her red hair and fierce green eyes, she could melt into the background if she needed or stand out in a crowd if it suited the situation.

In this particular case she had crawled into the ductwork of the base, listened and watched; waited for Cirlin to make a mistake. And he did.

They always did.

And in a way the woman had Teela Zapheri to thank for it. It was Zapheri who had pushed Cirlin to arrogantly confess his crimes against the Empire while the Emperor’s personal assassin listened above him. The other woman had made her job comically easy, there was no pleading, no false displays of undying loyalty, no threats, no attempts at bribery, etc. She’d seen it all previously when enforcing the Emperor’s will. She simply watched the man look on in horror as his own hand, against his will, drew his weapon and pressed it to his temple. A flick of her wrist pulled the trigger and the Emperor’s justice had been served.

Her master interrupted her quiet reverie. “With the elimination of Admiral Cirlin, Prince Xizor’s Black Sun organization – “ his lips curled in mild distaste at the mention of the crime syndicate “ – will be able to achieve their goals which are consistent with my own. At least for now.”

She felt her face warm. It was rare he discussed his overall plans so openly with her, although she was _his Hand_. “Yes, Master.” She agreed breathlessly.

There was a momentarily silence while the cloaked figure seemed to consider something else entirely. She waited.

Finally, his attention returned to her. “Your next assignment awaits you, Mara Jade.” He smiled serenely at her. “Go, serve me well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> For those of you who are really hardcore EU fans, you might know Arica as Mara Jade's alias when she went undercover as a dancer in Jabba's Palace. I just recycled. Had to get her in there some how. Why not have the Emperor tie up loose ends knowing Thrawn found out Cirlin is in with Black Sun. Don't wanna get too close to that special relationship Palpatine has with Prince Xizor...might get Vader prematurely pissy. 
> 
> Last chapter is clunky and I'm not entirely satisfied with it. It just kinda wacks you with oh by the way, Eli's alive (aren't you glad?) lol. I didn't adequately explain/go into details, etc. I waved my magic wand and assumed the droid was able to get him out of immediate danger - couple hours in a bacta tank. Whamo, presto, instant Vanto! Honestly, eleven chapters is enough for a "short story", don't ya think??? Time to cut this out!
> 
> Once again thank you for reading. You're good people and I hope you're all doing well.  
> -N!


	11. Kiss Good-bye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: None
> 
> Translations: In text
> 
> In This Chapter:  
> Yularen and his twitchy mustache   
> He really is a fish!  
> He really is a monster!  
> Guilty  
> Nostalgia  
> Promise   
> Live forever  
> "Kiss me good-bye"  
> Ready to return

The holo-image of Colonel Wullf Yularen flickered slightly as Teela stood behind the seated Chiss. Once, his ISB directive had been sent to Ansion, with the official bulletin alerting the stationed Imperials of their garrison commander’s treasonous activity, the base was placed in Yellow Alert status and sick bay staff and medical droids began reviving and treating the incapacitated troopers, techs and officers.

The Colonel’s mustache usually twitched when he was irritated, however Zapheri watched the man’s image in mild, if not cautious, amazement as the thing thrashed around like a furry white animal trying to wiggle off the man’s face.

“Are you saying, _Commodore_ – “ Yularen’s eyes blazed with anger “ – that the Empire’s position on Ansion was overrun by you, Miss. Zapheri, a rogue Lieutenant and a couple of Ansionian natives because you managed to get the entire base, _drunk!_?”

“More or less, that is correct, Colonel.”

Teela actually felt sorry for the man.

He rolled his eyes and threw his arms up over his head in complete surrender. It was so contrary to Wullf’s usual stoic demeanor she bowed her head to keep from making a face that would betray her own disbelief. She stared at the multi-functional table in front of them in one of the few conference rooms on the base – the one that _didn’t_ have contraband - wincing when she bit her lip a little too hard.

“In all my years, I have never heard of something so ridiculous.” The ISB Colonel continued, “If nothing else, Cirlin should have been brought up on charges just for allowing such lapse in behavior at his base!”

“There is evidence of other procedure violations as well, but I am more concerned over the base’s primary computer system – “ Teela shifted unconsciously behind him, checking to see that the Commodore’s tunic was still secure around her, “ - and whether Cirlin was able to destroy evidence before his death.” Thrawn glanced up at her prompting her to still her nervous fidgeting.

Yularen caught the exchange and his mustache gave a slight twitch. “There was nothing left of the main computer system. It was completely destroyed by a remote destructive system from within the Admiral’s office. Not a standard _Imperial_ feature, mind you.”

_Ah, more evidence of Black Sun’s influence._

“There was likely nothing you could have done.” The old man grumbled. “Damn coward.” He added bitterly.

Thrawn cocked his head slightly. “Are we certain, Admiral Cirlin committed suicide?”

Zapheri arched back and craned her neck to see the Chiss’s face trying to guess at where his mind was with such a question. More than likely he was thinking Stratna had someone on the inside available to tie up loose ends.

Which meant…

Teela stood up straighter suddenly more alert.

“I highly doubt that if Black Sun had a hand in his death or even if they had a presence on the planet, they would so openly make an attempt on Scholar Zapheri.” The Colonel shook his head.

“No, but we still may be able to detain them.” Thrawn pointed out.

“Unlikely.” Yularen actually chuckled. “Not after the mess you two made. They’ve likely gone to ground.”

Zapheri looked down at Thrawn, caught the subtle shrug of his shoulders. This was a war they _could_ win but this was not the battlefield to wage it on.

“I am sending an Agent from Coruscant to investigate the matter and take over operations at Ansion at least until another base commander can be appointed or even a regional governor placed given the planet’s strategic importance. His name is Rayf Sarden.”

The Chiss leaned forward slightly. “With all due respect, Colonel, Zapheri and I must be returning to the Chimaera. I have been away for quite some time.”

“Yes. My apologies Commodore.” The other murmured thoughtfully. “It has been a week, has it not?”

“It has indeed.”

Wullf inhaled deeply. “Very well, if there is nothing else – “ his eyes drifted to Teela and a soft smile tilted his features. “ - I would ask that you provide me both of your after-action reports.”

“There is one other thing, if I may.” Thrawn raised a finger which prompted Zapheri to hold her breath. “It pertains to the supply officer, Lieutenant Eli Vanto.”

Yularen’s bushy eyebrows furrowed. “Go on.”

To her surprise, the Commodore twisted in his seat. “Please, excuse us, Zapheri.”

She blinked at him in befuddlement. Why would he ask her to leave over something as mundane as Eli?

Teela opened her mouth to argue but his eyes flashed warningly, and she looked up in time to see the Colonel’s mustache twitch.

_Damn it._

She bobbed her head and smiled politely at Yularen.

“How is she?” Wullf asked, his voice softer more conspiratorial once he thought she was no longer listening.

Zapheri felt a stab of emotion. Yularen was concerned that the mission’s failure would upset the wounds she was already nursing after the Admonitor.

“She is – “ Thrawn paused.

Any response he would have provided was drown out by the pneumatics of the door to the conference room opening and then closing behind her.

She sighed heavily and murmured to herself. “She is still wondering what ‘Imperial justice’ really is.”

Teela found them all in sick bay, watching in childish fascination as Eli Vanto floated around in a bacta tank.

“He really is a fish!” Kret’nuli chortled gleefully at his sister as they pondered how long he would remain in the contraption. He had only one more hour, as it turned out…

Once the Lieutenant was removed from the tank, he was still required to rest in the medical wing for a few hours while his body adjusted. He would have a few scars – all in all, extremely fortunate. However, when it was time to leave the medical wing entirely, when he was fastening the cuffs of his tunic and securing his belt, Thrawn arrived, flanked by two stormtroopers.

Teela looked up and the remnants of her smile faded. Jasir, Kret’nuli, and N’halitza also stiffened at the sight of the white armored men and Zapheri moved herself between them and the Commodore.

“Kwenzekani, Thrawn?” **{What is going on, Thrawn? – Sy Bisti}**

The Chiss ignored the query, instead he focused entirely on Vanto, his face betraying no emotion. “Lieutenant Eli Vanto, I am placing you into custody by order of – “

“WHAT!?” She screeched.

Vaguely she heard N’halitza wail and the Ansionian hunter’s hiss and growl, Kret’nuli actually moved forward to intercept one of the troopers before Eli absently threw out a hand behind himself to block the tall alien’s advance.

“It’s alright.” He turned slowly to N’halitza reassuringly, offering his hands to the advancing trooper’s stun cuffs as he did so. “I’ll be alright.”

Zapheri glared at the Commodore, tears welling in her eyes. “Awunawo umuzwa wokuba qotho?” **{Do you not have any sense of sincerity? – Sy Bisti}**

_He really is a monster._

Finally, Thrawn glanced at her and if she hadn’t concluded after so many years what sort of creature he was, she would have said a brief flicker of hurt crossed his features before his eyes moved back to the Lieutenant.

“I have been given orders by Colonel Yularen of the Imperial Security Bureau. Given the nature of the operation here on Ansion and the role you played in it, there cannot possibly be a public hearing or trial,- “ he turned to look at Vanto “ - therefore your sentence has already been determined.”

There was a gasped sob from N’halitza and Eli paled.

The Chiss seemed impervious. Teela couldn’t bare to look at him any longer, couldn’t bare to face the feelings she had when she did.

“Lieutenant Eli Vanto, for the crime of conspiring to commit sedition while in the service of the Empire, you are to be discharge from the Imperial Navy and forfeit all _current_ ties and any and all _current_ financial dealings with the Empire.” Eli made a strange gurgling sound but the Chiss droned on, sounding almost bored.

Teela looked over at the Commodore through tears, her lips moving soundlessly in disbelief but Thrawn continued.

“All records pertaining to your service are to be expunged and a one-time severance payment of thirty thousand credits will be deposited in an account of your choosing within three standard rotations unless you otherwise object – “

Someone made a rude noise – one of the stormtroopers perhaps.

“This sentence does not preclude future dealings in Imperial interests, however if any individual, entity, or organization under your influence is found to have participated in illegal activity these acts you are being charged with here today will be taken into consideration in those future prosecutions.” Thrawn arched an eyebrow and frowned upon seeing the number of slack jaws in the room. “Now that the charge and sentence has been read, how so do you plead?”

Vanto continued to stare at the Commodore until Thrawn’s eyebrow quirked up in obvious amusement at the man’s angst.

“Is this a joke?”

One of the stormtroopers looked over at Eli and cleared his throat suggestively.

“I mean – Is this a joke, _sir_?”

“No, Lieutenant. Your punishment is being taken very seriously by ISB. They have looked very carefully into your involvement here and wish to ensure the _message_ is clear. Treason does not yield one’s desires, only loyalty to the Empire can do that.”

Thrawn dropped his chin slightly. “ _I trust I make myself clear, Lieutenant?_ ”

Teela grinned, prompting the previously welled tears to spill down her cheeks. The Sy Bisti was not understood by anyone else other than her and Eli.

_“Yes, sir.”_

“Now, how do you plead?”

“Plead, sir?”

“Yes, Lieutenant. You must plead either guilty or not-guilty for the record.”

Teela stepped closer to the Commodore. “I thought all records of his service will be erased. Why would we need a record only to erase it?”

Thrawn rolled his eyes – it was something he’d gotten from her over the years. “Must we go into why the record’s completion is required before it can be erased?” There was a hint of exasperation in his voice and it almost made her chuckle.

There was a mumbled “no” from both Eli and Teela; both stormtroopers seemed to wilt, their irritation at the officers and civilians around them not _quite_ tangible but nearing the point of them getting twitchy.

There was a moment of awkwardness where Vanto looked from Teela to Thrawn.

_“Does it matter if I plead guilty or not-guilty?”_ He asked Zapheri sheepishly in Sy Bisti.

She looked over at the Chiss. _“Does it?”_

“No.”

Teela turned back to Eli shaking her head blandly. “No”

Vanto shrugged. “Alright. I plead – “ he smiled slightly. “ -I plead guilty, sir.”

The Commodore looked at him expressionlessly, “Very well. By entry of your guilty plea and by the authority of the Emperor, it is my duty as a Commodore in the Imperial Navy to strip you of your rank as Lieutenant and remove you of all Imperial assets. You are to be discharged from this installation - ” Thrawn actually gave a small huff “ – effective immediately.”

Teela sighed in relief.

_And he’s back to not being such a monster, after all…_

The Chiss nodded to the two stormtroopers, one of which proceeded to remove the stun cuffs while Eli turned to grin at the Ansionians. As they laughed and smiled in relief, Teela watched Thrawn skeptically, there was a slight staidness to his demeanor, more so than usual.

“Mr. Vanto?”

Eli smirked, “You can just call me, Eli, sir.”

The Chiss blinked and Zapheri nearly laughed at the mental somersaults Thrawn had to do to not point out how truly distasteful that was to him. “Mr. Vanto the uniform.” The Commodore pointed to Eli’s clothes.

“Oh yes.” Vanto happily began opening his tunic.

Thrawn turned to the two stormtroopers. “Make sure to confiscate all of his standard issue clothing.”

Over Thrawn’s shoulder, Zapheri saw the former Lieutenant stopped mid-way through pulling out an arm from his tunic. “What do you mean?”

The Chiss furrowed his brow and casually turned. “As I said before, all Imperial assets are to be remove from your person prior to you being discharged from this installation. That would include your clothing - _all_ of your clothing.”

“But – “

Thrawn turned abruptly, a tight almost imperceptibly smug smile pulling at his lips. He motioned for Teela to follow him out of the medical wing as he began to relay various and assorted requests of her in preparation for their trip back to the Chimaera, but she didn’t hear. She could only focus on one of the stormtroopers trying to cajole Eli out of his pants while Jasir and Kret’nuli laughed boisterously.

N’halitza was, however surprisingly silent.

One of Thrawn’s requests had been for her to arrange a meeting with the Heshima, an easy enough assignment as the village leader was waiting for them outside the confines of the Imperial base. Teela shuffled up to the elder, feeling a strange sense of nostalgia. She was just a girl when she first met him and he’d taken her under his wing, adopted her – brought her into a family, a culture, a world, a home.

“Peace to you, Heshima.” She smiled softly.

“Peace to you, Malastaja.” His dark eyes sparkled knowingly. “Walk with me, child.”

She bobbed her head and fell in step next to him as he strode slowly down the strangely deserted stone streets of Cuipernam. “Tell me, Malastaja, did you find what you were seeking?”

Teela frowned slightly. There was no point in lying, Ansionian’s could tell.

“No, Heshima.”

The village elder grunted. “Commodore Thrawn has not provided any answers then?”

Zapheri slowed to a halt and looked up at him. “I did not know that I was to look to him for answers. I thought I was to seek them from within?”

He smiled slowly but not unkindly. “And so, you have learned the last lesson I wished to teach you, Teela Zapheri. I only hope you are able to hold it to your heart as well as in your head.”

“I shall try, Heshima.”

He eyed her carefully. “And what of haraka?”

She inhaled deeply and began to walk again, slowly. The Ansionian followed but kept his dark eyes on her face. “I can do nothing more with my own heart. We must – “ she pursed her lips, bent her head slightly as she strode carefully along the street. “- we must do as we have done…we must continue. There is nothing that can be helped currently but – “ Malastaja stopped to face him, her eyes brightening slightly and her lips pulling up at the corners. “ – there is someone who can be helped.”

The Heshima grinned. “You are referring to the very talented healer, N’halitza and the former Imperial Lieutenant, Eli Vanto?”

“I am.” She nodded.

He snorted and shook his head sagely. “Ahh Malastaja, everyone in Selo was expecting a wedding upon your return.”

“Heshima, you are a wise leader.” Teela shrugged, struggling to hide her wide smile. “Perhaps you know it is best to give the people that which they seek?”

The Ansionion chortled happily. “I shall speak to the other village elders in council. They will agree, Eli Vanto is worthy.”

A Lieutenant Commander named Lance Tulin was placed in command of the base until Yularen’s ISB agent could arrive from Coruscant. The responsibility was hastily conferred, to Thrawn’s irritation, not due to merit, but rather due to the simple fact that he was the most senior officer on the base that had _not_ been discovered drunk on duty. Zapheri had offered her sarcastic theories as to why that was, but the Commodore ignored them.

Prior to their return to the Slipknot, Teela requested personal leave to attend to matters in the village – Thrawn suspected those pertained to previous commitments to the Heshima, Jasir and their family. The Chiss agreed but chose to stay behind. He had already said his farewell to the Heshima and had gotten several I’m-very-glad-your-leaving looks from many of the Ansionians that had traveled to Cuipernam. Jasir, however bowed formally clutching his spear tightly to his chest as a sign of respect – one warrior to another. “Return to Ansion without Malastaja and I will feel obliged to teach you how to fight. Return with her and you will be welcome.”

Thrawn smirked slightly tilting his head in respectful acknowledgement, “I shall endeavor to avoid it completely then.”

The Ansionian laughed good naturedly but demanded out of earshot of everyone that the Imperial protect Teela Zapheri at all cost.

The red eyed, blue skinned man promised without hesitation and without further word the two parted ways.

Teela Zapheri – Malastaja – gracefully bent her knee, bowing to the Council of five elders. The Heshima was in favor of the union, Yatmina had no objection, and now, the only human member of the establishment, The One Who Remembers testified to the man’s bravery and honor. He was no longer part of the Empire.

And it was decided.

If N’halitza would have Eli Vanto – now known widely in the village as Samaki – then there were no objections from the elders. The man was the second human to be adopted into a culture that was known for being reserved and mysterious. No sooner had cries of excitement erupted around the Council House, a mass of women left, pulling the young healer with them.

Eli looked dazedly at N’halitza as she was practically dragged away by a flurry of older women, including Yatmina, his eyes going wide with sudden panic.

“Relax, Vanto. They’re taking her away to get her bathed and dressed before the wedding.” Teela grinned.

“The – “ His head whipped around to look at her. “- the _wedding_?”

“You did want an arrangement, correct?”

“Well, yeah but I wasn’t expecting it to happen _now_.” Eli continued to peak over Zapheri’s shoulder at his bride-to-be.

Teela shrugged, “Ansionians don’t believe in waiting when there isn’t a point to it.”

Vanto bobbed his head. “I’m sorta glad for that ma’am.”

She smiled knowingly.

Jasir and Kret’nuli approached them, both were smiling broadly. **_“Shall we tell him he is required to have public relations with a medium sized forest animal in order to be deemed worthy of my sister?”_** Kret’nuli grinned devilishly.

**_“No, no. He must get his manhood pierced.”_** Jasir laughed. **_“All Interlopers think we do horrific things to our pleasure pieces.”_**

“What is _wrong_ with you two?” Teela wrinkled her nose at them, struggling to keep her expression stern.

Eli looked at her questioningly and she raised her eyebrows at him. “You need to learn Ansionian as soon as possible, if for no other reason than to protect yourself – “ Zapheri motioned to the amused hunters. “- against these two.”

The village became alive, practically frantic as everyone began to prepare for what would be a very public wedding. Unions were always a communal experience in Ansionian culture. When a man and woman were bound together, they were tied to their village and family and were assigned new responsibilities within the community. This generally involved developing a craft, or learning to hunt or farm, sometimes they included raising children if that was desired by the newlyweds in question, and perhaps the couple were young and had not yet decided on their path – the Heshima was there to guide them, as were all the villagers.

It was a beautiful life with a huge sense of common achievement. It was simple and idealistic to the aristocrats on Coruscant that thrived on toxic rivalry to gain fame and fortune, primitive and unworthy of much thought in their eyes, but to Teela…

To Teela it was beautiful.

If she could choose her own existence, her fate, her life’s path – she would live forever on the plains of Ansion with the wind blowing gently as she listened to the Heshima speak of days long gone, days of memory, the first villagers, friends long gone but hopes for their continued life…

…Because as the Heshima would say, if you were remembered, you would live forever.

She couldn’t stay.

It wasn’t her life, at least not anymore, so she bid the village a silent good-bye, watching sadly as everyone rushed around making preparations for a wedding at dusk. Malastaja nodded solemnly to the Heshima, who nodded back.

She began to slowly make her way out of the village. She had reached the outer perimeter when there was a rustle of leaves behind her.

“Where are you going?” Eli asked looking insulted.

Teela chuckled. “I have to go. I don’t belong here, you know.”

The former Lieutenant scowled and crossed his arms over his chest. He’d been provided an Ansionian tunic since he was dragged out of the base in nothing but his standard issued underpants – a “gift” from the stormtroopers tasked with escorting him on his way. It fit moderately well but he still didn’t seem comfortable in it.

He made a noncommittal sound and she arched an eyebrow at him.

“ _You_ belong here though.” Zapheri clarified. “You belong with N’halitza.”

“But what about _you_?” He looked at her strangely, as if wanting to say more.

She sighed. _“Walk with me?”_

He bobbed his head and fell into step next to her as she strode along the path that led out of Selo toward the small freighter she and her boss had used to come to Ansion incognito.

_“I am envious of you, Eli.”_ She murmured. _“Do you know how much I wish I could stay here and live a simple life?”_

_“I believe you are envious, but I do not agree it would be better for you.”_

She cocked her head. _“Why?”_

“Uzosaphazwa lapha.” **{You would be wasted here – Sy Bisti}**

Her eyes narrowed. “Did Thrawn tell you that?” She demanded in Basic.

He chuckled. “No, I figured _that_ out by myself.”

Teela stopped and turned to glare at him, “I greatly enjoy having people tell me where I should go, what I should do and how I should feel, Eli.”

He winced slightly but kept his eyes on her, sighing heavily as he approached her cautiously, like she was dangerous…because she was. “Then what you really should do is leave Ansion with a clean conscience. Go back to the Chimaera with Thrawn and try to forgive him, but most of all, you should try to forgive yourself.” His voice became faint.

Her face contorted with emotion.

_“I am envious of N’halitza too.”_ She whispered, swallowing hard.

“Ubungeke uchitheke nami.” **{You would be wasted with me – Sy Bisti.}**

Zapheri smiled brokenly. “Angivumi.” **{I disagree. – Sy Bisti}**

Eli smiled back as Teela separated the distance between them. “I guess we’re at an impasse then.”

She bobbed her head, blinking away tears. “Do me one last favor?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

She smiled tightly. “Kiss me good-bye.”

He did as she asked and Teela Zapheri left Ansion with a clean conscience. She was on her way to forgiving Thrawn but it would take many years for her to forgive herself.

She arrived at the Slipknot to find him in the pilot’s seat. He stared out at the green canopy as she slid into the chair next to him.

“I assume, Commodore, you are ready to return to your ship?”

He glanced over at her. She had been weeping – a common occurrence lately and more likely than not because of him. The Chiss sighed.

_Humans._

It seemed over the years Teela had become much more emotional while in his presence. It betrayed the level of familiarity they shared with each other. He had adjusted to her seemingly random outburst of feelings and she had adjusted to his disposition or so he thought. Thrawn hated to admit that the woman had influenced his line of thinking, his mannerisms, even his speech.

He cursed more than he would have otherwise. Granted it was in Cheunh and she wouldn’t know “fuck” from “hello,” but it still rankled him. The Commodore couldn’t deny he was changed, permanently altered by her. He knew he would be before he even met her.

And he loved her for it. But did she feel the same? Did she still think him a monster?

_“I am ready to return, yes, but are you?”_

She paused, considering. “Ngingu.” **{I am – Sy Bisti}**

“I am relieved to hear you say that.” He inhaled deeply, catching the smell of moonflower.

Thrawn could see her fierce frown from the corner of his eye, her lips parted, preparing to lob questions at him.

“I am – “ He pursed his lips, unfamiliar with such casual display of sentimentality. “ – happy to have you return. You are a – “ The Chiss knew Zapheri had a strong aversion to the term ‘asset.’ “ – great help to me personally and the crew aboard the Chimaera appreciates your insight.”

Normally emotion was so much easier when there was passion behind it – the usual feelings Teela provoked in him, like anger or lust. This was like killing a flea on a Bantha with an ion cannon without singeing the creature’s pelt.

Thankfully, the exercise was successful.

She stared at him with a quizzical smile, her brow arched in disbelief. “Did you just…compliment me?”

The Commodore turned to look at her with the skeptically amused expression that had once infuriated her. “Hm, indeed. Do not become accustom to it **.”**

“I hate it when you’re like this.” Zapheri tried to keep her face stony, but her lips curled up in a tight smile.

He shrugged as he fired the thrusters of the Slipknot, hiding his own smile. “So you have said.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> Upon completion of this, I'm going back to the last two chapters of "The Stewardess" to see if they have grown on me. I don't think I was entirely happy with the last chapter but ((shrug)) I found myself running out of ideas (on fumes!). It should be completed soon and I think I'll add a reference back to Eli in the last chapter.
> 
> I have another idea for a spin-off called "Don't Tell Cal" which is so far a total of three separate small adventures Teela and Thrawn go on (mostly in my brain) - they get themselves into trouble - getting shot at by natives, jumping off cliffs, art heists, inciting riots, shoplifting, going undercover as stormtroopers, etc. 
> 
> I'm starting to get concerned that I'm beating a dead horse though. Perhaps the characters are getting old and I should retire for a bit and move on. I have another couple ideas but they're murky at best.
> 
> Any thoughts, insight, virtual rotting fruit?  
> Thank you for reading! Your patience is appreciated!   
> -N!


End file.
